


Kryształ

by Agniechchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agniechchan/pseuds/Agniechchan
Summary: Pięć lat bez kontaktu to zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu. W ciągu nich wszystko może zmienić się nie do poznania.Gdy Keith otrzymał wezwanie od Corana, na pewno nie spodziewał się umierającej Altei i Lance'a z białymi włosami.W dodatku to tylko początek zmian i niespodzianek, które miały na niego czekać.Kontynuacja po zakończeniu serii.Pisane razem z przyjaciółką.Agniechchan&Ali





	1. Chapter 1

Statek Marmory wylądował z dokładnie trzy minutowym opóźnieniem. Keith wiedział, że jego dowódca był z tego powodu bardzo niezadowolony i wolał nie wychylać się jeszcze ze swojego kąta, w którym rozmyślał od samego początku podróży. Jego matka siedziała obok niego, polerując od paru minut nóż i sprawiając wrażenie, że otoczenie całkowicie jej nie interesuje. Nie próbowała nawiązywać rozmowy, za co był jej wdzięczny. Nawet Cosmo zdawał się rozumieć stan swojego pana. Leżał grzecznie obok i tylko wpatrywał się w mężczyznę z niepewnością.

Mężczyźnie trudno było mu nie być zdenerwowanym. Po raz pierwszy od dawna miał zobaczyć swojego przyjaciela i przy okazji kogoś, kto może niezbyt cieszyć się z jego widoku. Długo zastanawiał się nad dobrym wyjaśnieniem tak długiej nieobecności, ale jedyne co przyszło mu do głowy, to naiwne „Byłem zajęty”, w które sam by nie uwierzył.

Jego jedyną nadzieją było to, że może Lance postanowi o nic się nie pytać, wychodząc z założenia, że i tak nic nie wyciągnie.

Niestety, nawet w jego głowie nie brzmiało to prawdopodobnie.

— Czas iść — powiedział w końcu, wstając i klepiąc przy okazji Cosmo po łbie. Wilk podniósł się i zamerdał radośnie ogonem. Trącił nosem plecy Keitha, żeby dodać mu otuchy. Całe szczęście, zrobił to delikatnie. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to tym, że jego pan w ramach pocieszenia kończył na podłodze.

— Dasz radę — powiedziała twardo Krolia, chowając nóż. Nie oglądając się na syna, wyszła szybko z statku. 

Mężczyzna nie był taki pewny. Gdyby nie nagłe wezwanie od Corana, to pewnie odwlekałby to spotkanie kolejne kilka lat. 

Zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, Cosmo postanowić rozwiązać to w typowy dla siebie sposób — teleportował ich na powierzchnię planety. Keith już otwierał usta, by skarcić pupila, ale wtedy zobaczył  _jego._

W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że się pomylił, bo nikt nie poinformował go, że Lance przefarbował włosy na biało. W dodatku nie była to jedyna drastyczna zmiana, jaką zauważył.

Dawny czerwony paladyn zawsze należał do szczupłych ludzi, lecz teraz wyglądał, jakby składał się z samych kości. Ubrania wręcz na nim wisiały. Poza tym jego skóra była chorobliwie blada, sprawiając wrażenie, że należy do kogoś zupełnie innego. Zapadłe policzki zupełnie do niego nie pasowały, dzięki nim wyglądał przerażająco i staro. Jeszcze w połączeniu z białymi włosami… Niebieskie znaczki wyróżniające się na twarzy nie poprawiały sytuacji swoją bladością. Równie dobrze mogłyby należeć do trupa, a nie żywego człowieka. 

Na usta Keitha nasuwało się tylko jedno pytanie, ale ugryzł się w język. Później się dowie, co się stało.

Musiał jednak przyznać, że pomimo tego wszystkiego, uśmiech Lance'a wciąż był tak samo piękny jak te parę lat temu, mimo że nie miał w sobie tak dużo energii ani wesołości.  

Keith niepewnie spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela, szukając w nich wyrzutu, jednak zauważył tylko radosne iskierki. 

Może nie będzie tak źle, pomyślał z nadzieją i nieśmiało odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Keith — zaczął mówić Lance wesołym tonem głosu, ale szybko został powstrzymany przez Cosmo, który się na niego rzucił. Pod wpływem ogromnego zwierzęcia Lance upadł na ziemię. Kilku stojących przy drzwiach strażników natychmiast rzuciło mu się na pomoc.

— Stójcie! — krzyknęła Krolia, wyciągając ramię, by ich powstrzymać. — Nic mu nie będzie.

Strażnicy nie wyglądali na przekonanych. Zwolnili, ale dalej szli w stronę wilka z podniesioną bronią.

Keith zagryzł nerwowo wargę. Nie chciał zaczynać swojego pobytu na Altei bójką.

Zanim zdążył coś wymyślić, spod wilka wydobył się przytłumiony głos Lance'a:

— Nic mi nie jest! — Ręka chłopaka wysunęła się spod góry sierści i pomachała w losowym kierunku. — Tylko trochę mi ciężko, więc Keith… Łaaa, nie liż mnie, śmierdzisz rybą! Keith, ściągnij go!

—Ale on nie jadł ryby — mruknął Keith, zanim tupnął nogą. — Cosmo, zostaw Lance'a!

Wilk powoli podniósł łeb i spojrzał na swojego pana z wyrzutem, jednak widząc, że ten nie reaguje na to w odpowiedni sposób, zawył krótko i podniósł się z Lance'a, wcześniej ostatni raz liżąc go po włosach.

— Noga! —  Keith wydał kolejne polecenie, po czym zerknął na Lance'a. Zasłonił usta dłonią, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok jego stojących jak na żelu włosów.  


Kubańczyk i tak spojrzał się na niego z wyrzutem.

— Śmiej się, śmiej, to nie ty zostałeś napadnięty.

— Nie wyglądasz na szczególnie przyjętego tym napadem. 

Lance przewrócił oczami i podniósł się z pomocą jednego ze strażników.

— Bo jak tu się przejmować, kiedy napada na ciebie kula armatnia czystej radości.

— Więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego narzekasz — odpowiedział Keith, spoglądając na Cosmo. — Patrz, teraz jest mu przykro.

— Wredny jak zawsze — prychnął Lance i minął przyjaciela, stając przy Krolii. — Tęskniłem za wami. — Przytulił kobietę.

Jeśli była w jakikolwiek sposób zaskoczona jego gestem, nie okazała tego, ostrożnie obejmując jego ramiona, jakby bała się, że go złamie.

— Ciebie również dobrze widzieć.

— W ogóle się nie zestarzałaś! Jeśli Keith odziedziczył nie tylko urodę, ale też to, to zacznę być zazdrosny.

Krolia uśmiechnęła się, kątem oka zauważając, że Keith próbuje schować się za Cosmo, by ukryć swoją lekko czerwoną twarz.

— Jesteśmy długowieczną rasą — odpowiedziała, odsuwając od siebie Lance'a. — Długo czasu minie, zanim zobaczysz, jak się starzeję.

— Mam nadzieję, że błogosławieństwo Allury obdarowało mnie podobnym przywilejem. — Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko, przez co cienie pod jego oczami znacznie się powiększyły.

Krolia zmarszczyła brwi.

— Wyglądasz raczej, jakby twoje życie się skracało, niż wydłużało.

Kubańczyk zmarkotniał tylko na sekundę, ale Keith wyłapał ten moment. Wyrzuty sumienia, że tak długo unikał spotkania, powiększyły się jeszcze bardziej. 

— Lance… — zaczął, ale mężczyzna nie dał mu skończyć, doskakując do niego i zamykając go w ucisku.

— Miło, że w końcu przyjechałeś, Mullet. — Głos Lance'a brzmiał dziwnie miękko oraz delikatnie — jakby bał się zniszczyć tę krótką chwilę. — Stęskniłem się za tobą.

Keith odetchnął głęboko i położył dłonie na jego plecach. Wyraźnie poczuł pod palcami wystające łopatki.  

Zdecydowanie musiał zapytać Lance'a, co działo się przez te lata.

Kubańczyk pierwszy przerwał uścisk, wciąż się uśmiechając.

— Pewnie chcecie teraz zobaczyć Corana, prawda? Dlatego tutaj przylecieliście?  


—Prosił nas o szybki przylot — wyjaśniła Krolia. — Wiesz, o co może chodzić?

Lance posłał jej spojrzenie jednoznacznie mówiące, że nie chce o tym mówić.

— Czyli wiesz — skwitowała kobieta. — Możesz nas do niego zaprowadzić?

—Jasne, chodźcie! — Lance dziarsko ruszył do zamku. Strażnicy otworzyli mu drzwi i lekko pochylili głowy.

Budynek w ogóle się nie zmienił przez te wszystkie lata, czego Keith się nie spodziewał. Nawet w środku znacznie przypominał Zamek Lwów, tak mocno, że aż poczuł delikatny ból w piersi. Miał ochotę wyrwać się do przodu i poszukać swojego starego pokoju albo od razu pobiec do miejsca, gdzie przesiadywali razem, gdy mieli chwilę oddechu. W końcu to w zamku po tylu latach w końcu zdobył przyjaciół, którzy zaakceptowali nawet jego odmienność.

Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, że Krolia obserwowała go z rozbawieniem.

Do celu dotarli szybko, nigdzie się nie zatrzymując. Coran stał w największej sali w zamku, najczęściej używanej do różnego rodzaju narad. Pełno było tutaj różnych stołów i krzeseł, na razie ustawionych oddzielnie, by w razie potrzeby wszystkie je połączyć. Mężczyzna pochylał się nad ekranem z zamyślonym wyrazem twarzy.

— Powinieneś sam odbierać swoich gości z placu — zagadał go z rozbawieniem Kubańczyk. Coran wzdrygnął się, przestraszony nagłym wyrwaniem z zamyślenia. Zaraz jednak na jego twarzy rozkwitł szeroki uśmiech. 

— Keith! — krzyknął, odwracając się do dawnego czarnego paladyna i zaraz rzucając się, by go uścisnąć. Zanim Keith mógł odpowiedzieć tym samym, Coran pobiegł, by wymienić uściski dłoni z Krolią i móc rzucić się całym ciałem na Cosmo. Wilk początkowo potulnie znosił pieszczoty, jednak gdy te zaczęły się przedłużać, parsknął niezadowolony i teleportował się za Lance'a.

Coran westchnął ze smutkiem, pociągnął za swój wąs i wyprostował się. 

— Naprawdę dobrze was tutaj widzieć — zwrócił się do Keitha i Krolii. — Minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu.

Keith miał wrażenie, że był to przytyk w jego stronę, jednak Alteańczyk nie wydawał się zły. Wyglądał za to na zmartwionego, czego nawet nie próbował ukrywać.

— Musicie być zmęczeni — odezwał się znowu, z nieco mniejszym już entuzjazmem. — Romelle przygotowała dla was kolację. Zjedzcie i idźcie się wyspać, jutro porozmawiamy.

— Romelle? — zapytał Keith, po chwili przypominając sobie, że dziewczyna przez jakiś czas towarzyszyła Hunkowi w tworzeniu jego kucharskiego imperium. — Przyjdzie tutaj?

— Nie, czeka na was w jadalni. Chciała wszystkiego osobiście dopilnować. Lance was zaprowadzi, prawda? — Coran zerknął na Kubańczyka. — Chyba że wolisz już…    
  
— Nie, zaprowadzę ich — przerwał mu mężczyzna.

Krolia i Keith wymienili spojrzenia. Między mężczyznami dało się wyczuć napięcie, które nigdy wcześniej nie istniało, nawet po śmierci Allury. 

Potrzeba wytłumaczeń stawała się z każdą minutą coraz bardziej nagląca.

W drodze na stołówkę Keith ułożył sobie w głowie cały plan rozmowy. Zamierzał wprowadzić go w życie już przy jedzeniu, żeby mieć w razie czego wsparcie matki, ale przez sytuację, która wydarzyła się kilka metrów od pomieszczenia, całkowicie o tym zapomniał.

Podeszła do nich młoda kobieta, której nie rozpoznawał. Zanim zdążył się skupić na tym, jak wyglądała, nowo przybyła rzuciła się na szyję Lance'a.

— Lance! — zapiszczała, brzmiąc nad podekscytowaną.

— Kainda? — Kubańczyk spojrzał na dziewczynę zdziwiony. — Co ty tu robisz? Spotkanie jest jutro.

— Przyjechałam wcześniej, bo się za tobą stęskniłam! — Dziewczyna pocałowała go w policzek. Zostawiła na nim ślad różowej szminki.

Lance nawet nie uniósł rąk, by ją objąć, a na jego twarzy widniał bardzo wymuszony uśmiech. Pomimo widocznej niechęci i zmęczenia, starał się pozostać miłym. 

— … Cieszę się. — Nawet ślepy zauważyłby, jak trudno przychodzi mu powiedzenie tego kłamstwa.

— Na jutro kupiłam nową sukienkę. — Alteanka zdawała się nie zwracać uwagi na ton głosu mężczyzny. — Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba!

— Na pewno będziesz w niej pięknie wyglądać — odparł niemal automatycznie Lance. — Kainda, bardzo cię przepraszam, ale moi przyjaciele są głodni, a nie chcę, żeby wyrobili sobie złe zdanie o zamku. Porozmawiamy jutro, dobrze?

Kainda nagle odsunęła się od niego i odwróciła się do stojących bez słowa matki i syna.

— Bardzo przepraszam za moje zachowanie, przyjaciele Lance'a! Zapomniałam się! — W jej głosie nie dało się usłyszeć skruchy, tylko zirytowanie, sprawiające, że piszczała jeszcze bardziej.

Keith nie potrafił powstrzymać grymasu na twarzy. Dziewczyna była okropnie irytująca i cóż… Keithowi było przykro, że ktoś tak ładny może być jednocześnie tak fałszywy.

Zaraz skupił się na innej kwestii. Dlaczego Lance nie kazał jej się po prostu odczepić, skoro widać było, jak bardzo nie chce spędzać z nią czasu?

Krolia postanowiła zignorować całe zajście i sama weszła do jadalni.

Lance wykorzystał okazję, informując, że nie może zostawić gościa samego i ciągnąć Keitha za ramię, poszedł za nią. 

— Nie pytaj — poprosił, widząc spojrzenie przyjaciela. — Jutro wszystko wam wyjaśnimy. Dziś po prostu cieszmy się sobą.

Zanim Keith zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zaprotestować, weszli do pomieszczenia, gdzie niemal od razu napadła na niego Romelle, zasłaniając mu blond włosami cały świat.

— Jak mogłeś nas nie odwiedzić?! — krzyczała, jednocześnie miażdżąc go w uścisku. — Gdyby nie Pidge, to nie wiedziałabym, co się z tobą dzieje!

Keith poklepał ją niezręcznie po plecach. 

— Przepraszam — mruknął cicho, nie będąc w stanie mówić głośniej.

Romelle ścisnęła go jeszcze raz tak, jakby chciała zgnieść mu wszystkie kości i opuściła ramiona. 

— Lepiej, żebyś miał dobry powód — powiedziała, a w jej głosie dało się usłyszeć obietnice tortur oraz innych, równie nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. Zaraz uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klasnęła w dłonie. — Zabierajcie się do jedzenia!

Keith zajął miejsce obok matki, która pochłaniała już drugą nadziewaną jakimś mięsem bułkę. 

— Muhih splowac, Keet! — krzyknęła z pełnymi ustami.

Przyjrzał się dokładniej Krolii. Nie wyglądała jak ofiara zatrucia, ale prawdę mówiąc, równie dobrze Romelle mogła dodać tam czegoś, co działa dopiero po czasie. 

Niepewnie wziął do ręki nóż i spojrzał jeszcze raz na matkę.

— Keith, proszę cię, nie zatrułabym tego — odezwała się blondynka zirytowanym głosem, widząc jego wahanie.  —  Możesz to jeść.

— Właśnie, Romelle woli wyręczać się innymi — dodał Lance, nakładając sobie na talerz sałatkę.

— Zawsze mogę cię zmusić do pomagania mi w kuchni. Wtedy spędzimy ze sobą mnóstwo czasu — stwierdziła Romelle, padając na krzesło obok bruneta. — Większość rzeczy robiłam teraz sama. W końcu — rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie w stronę Keitha — właśnie przyjechał mój ukochany przyjaciel.

— Ej, ej! — Lance wycelował w nią widelcem. — Mam do niego pierwszeństwo. Nawet nie myśl, że mi go ukradniesz.

Dawny czarny paladyn poczuł nagłą chęć, by jednak wyjść i jak najszybciej zmienić miejsce pobytu. Najlepiej gdzieś, gdzie nigdy nie zostałby przez nikogo znaleziony.

Przełknął pierwszy kawałek bułki z mięsem. Wbrew jego oczekiwaniem smakowała dobrze, więc szybko zabrał się do spałaszowania jej i zajął się innymi smakołykami na stole.

Podczas misji miał okazję skosztować wiele przysmaków, ale to co miał teraz na talerzu znacznie przewyższało najlepsze z dań. 

Skupił się na jedzeniu tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Lance ich zostawił, mimo że, jak mówiła Krolia, pożegnał się z nimi i życzył dobranoc.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Romelle od razu wstała, by zaprowadzić ich do pokoi, wcześniej będąc zajęta siedzeniem na wypoczywającym Cosmo. 

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez całą drogę.

Keith czuł się w zamku coraz gorzej. Świadomość, że dzieje się coś złego, a on nie miał żadnego rozeznania w sytuacji drażniła go i stresowała.

W pokoju przebrał się ze zbroi w dresy i padł na łóżko.   
  
Nie mógł spać przez kłębiące się w głowie myśli. Wymyślał teorię za teorią, zastanawiając się, która okaże się prawdziwa.

Nic nie miało sensu. Dlaczego Coran i Romelle byli tak nerwowi? Nawet nie spędził z nimi zbyt wiele czasu, a zauważył gorączkowe spojrzenia, jakby się czegoś bali. Blondynka szczególnie nie potrafiła tego ukryć. 

Całkowicie innym tematem był Lance, który przeszedł całkowitą metamorfozę. Nawet nie chodziło o białe włosy czy znaczne wychudzenie, ale niechęć do życia jaką dało się zaobserwować w jego spojrzeniu. W każdym ruchu widać było zmęczenie oraz cichą prośbę, by ktoś dał mu w końcu odpocząć. 

Pięć lat to było stanowczo za długo. Keith zaczynał odczuwać ich bolesny skutek i prawdę mówiąc, wątpił, że będzie robiło się lepiej. 

Przewrócił się na drugi bok.

Poczuł, jak materac ugina się z prawej strony pod nowym ciężarem. Otworzył oczy i napotkał zmartwione spojrzenie Cosma. 

— Też nie możesz spać? — Keith przytulił masywny łeb i zaczął drapać zwierzę za uchem.

Zanim się spostrzegł, był już w całkowicie innym pomieszczeniu.

— Cosmo! — krzyknął, zirytowany. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na nocne wycieczki po zamku, którego nie znał, ale który przynosił i tak zbyt wiele wspomnień.

— Duszę się… — szepnął głos pod nimi. Keith zamarł, od razu go rozpoznając.

— Lance? — wydusił z siebie, zanim zszedł z łóżka, nie będąc pewien, gdzie znajduje się jego przyjaciel. — Cosmo, złaź!

Wilk szczeknął wesoło i przekręcił się na bok, odsłaniając wgniecionego w materac mężczyznę. 

— Quiznak — jęknął boleśnie Kubańczyk. — Prawie dostałem zawału.

— To wina Cosmo — odpowiedział obronnym tonem Keith. — Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że teleportuje mnie… tutaj. — Usiadł na brzegu łóżka.

Lance z jękiem uniósł się na łokciach. Posłał wilkowi karcące spojrzenie, ale po chwili uległ i zaczął drapać go po brzuchu.

— Może to wykorzystamy? — zaproponował Keithowi, gdy zaczęła boleć go ręka.

— Co się z tobą stało? — zapytał od razu Keith, zaraz mentalnie dając sobie w twarz. Przez cały ten czas obserwował, jak wszyscy unikają poważniejszych tematów. Mógł przynajmniej spróbować zadać to pytanie w delikatniejszy sposób.

— Wyprzystojniałem? — odpowiedział żartobliwie Lance, choć jego wzrok ostrzegał Keitha, żeby nie drążył tematu.

— Wylanie białej farby na włosy jest absurdalnym pomysłem, nawet jak na ciebie.

— To nie farba… — mruknął Lance, jednak zaraz pokręcił głową. — Nie pasuje mi? Powinienem przefarbować się na brąz?

Keith zamilknął na chwilę, a w myślach przypomniał sobie o białych włosach Shiro. Jeśli nie była to farba, to istniało tylko jedno wytłumaczenie, które naprawdę mu się nie podobało.

— Lance — zaczął, próbując brzmieć jak najłagodniej. — Wiesz, że możesz mi wszystko powiedzieć?

Zazwyczaj nie powiedziałby niczego podobnego, ale to był Lance. Jego przyjaciel, niegdyś prawa ręka, który przeżył szok tak wielki, że zbielały mu włosy.

Nie było opcji, żeby tak po prostu to zostawił.

— Obiecuję, że jutro opowiem wam o wszystkim. — Kubańczyk usiadł i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. — Porozmawiajmy o tym, co działo się przez te lata. Na pewno miałeś wiele ciekawych przygód, a ja mam mnóstwo ploteczek, o których muszę ci powiedzieć.

Jutro, jutro. Wszyscy mówili o jutrze, a Keith czuł coraz większą potrzebę uderzenia czegoś. To słowo zaczynało stawać się coraz bardziej irytujące.

— O czym więc możemy rozmawiać? — Skrzyżował ramiona.

Lance uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i zabrał dłoń. Przesunął się w stronę zajmującego pół ogromnego łóżka Cosmo, żeby zrobić przyjacielowi miejsce.

— Na przykład o Pidge. Słyszałeś, co zrobiła na rozdaniu nagród?

— Nie — przyznał Keith. — Nie rozmawialiśmy o tym.

— Wyobraź sobie, że pobiła się z jakimś naukowcem, który podważył jej teorię! Trzech ochroniarzy musiało ją przytrzymać, a Matt, który zareagował pierwszy, skończył z wybitym zębem!

— Co ten naukowiec zrobił, że tak skończył? — W głosie byłego paladyna dało się usłyszeć dumę.

— To jest najlepsze! Był pewny, że skoro nasza Pidge jest takim konusem, to na pewno jest dzieckiem, a dziecko nie może być naukowcem!

— Na pewno już zmienił zdanie — zauważył Keith. Nie podobało mu się to, co robi Lance, ale postanowił pójść mu na rękę.

Jutro ci nie odpuszczę, pomyślał.

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez jakiś czas, głównie to Lance opowiadał i gestykulował.

W końcu, w trakcie rozmowy o aferze w restauracji Hunka, obaj zasnęli.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Przebudzenie Lance'a po raz pierwszy od dawna było przyjemne. Przytulał się do czegoś ciepłego i miękkiego, czegoś, co może nie miało najpiękniejszego zapachu, ale dawało mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Nie miał żadnych złych myśli czy nieprzyjemnych snów. Byłoby idealnie, gdyby pobudce nie towarzyszył nieprzyjemny krzyk. Zaczął machać ręką, żeby go wyłączyć, ale trafił w coś, co wydało z siebie niezadowolony jęk. Otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć przed sobą mnóstwo niebieskiego futra, do którego wcześniej się tulił. Jego dłoń zaś wylądowała na twarzy Keitha, który teraz przyglądał mu się ze złością. 

Lance przewrócił się na drugi bok.

W drzwiach stał niski, piegowaty blondyn, ubrany oficjalnie. Miał na sobie długą, niebieską marynarkę z kołnierzem, a pod nią białą koszulę. Długie loczki spływały na jego wykrzywioną w wyrazie paniki twarz, jeszcze przed chwilą starannie ułożone.

Lance już otwierał usta, żeby się do niego odezwać, ale wtedy ciało Kubańczyka przygniótł Keith, pośpiesznie zrywający się z łóżka.

Zanim Lance zdołał coś do niego powiedzieć, by go powstrzymać, dawny czarny paladyn rzucił się na nowo przybyłego, zwalając ich obu na podłogę. Przystawił łokieć do szyi obcego, gotowy, by w razie potrzeby go zadusić. 

— Keith! — Lance próbował wstać, ale zaplątał się w przygniecioną przez Cosma pościel i w ostatniej chwili przytrzymał się wilka, żeby nie upaść na podłogę. — Keith, przestań!

Jakimś cudem to sprawiło, że Keith naprawdę przestał i puścił drugiego mężczyznę. 

— Kto to jest? — zapytał ostro, jeszcze dysząc ciężko od wysiłku. Wciąż wyglądał na niewyspanego i jednocześnie gotowego do dalszej walki. Kucnął, oparty o łóżko, na tyle niedaleko, by jeden skok wystarczył, by mógł znowu zająć się nieznajomym.

— Spokojnie, Keith. To Infen, należy do rady, która pomaga rządzić Alteą. Odsuń się od niego, przestraszyłeś go.

Infen wyglądał, jakby właśnie życie przeleciało mu przed oczami. Gwałtownie wdychał powietrze, którego wciąż było mu mało. W końcu się rozkaszlał i gdy tylko się uspokoił, spojrzał ze złością na Keitha. 

— Kim on jest? — W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć nienawiść. 

— Moim przyjacielem. Przyszedł do mnie wczoraj porozmawiać i w końcu zasnęliśmy. Nie musisz się martwić, plan jest aktualny — odpowiedział spokojnie, niemal nonszalancko Lance, zaraz poważniejąc. — Po co przyszedłeś?

— Powiedzieć ci, że kandydatki już czekają — odpowiedział Infen, poprawiając wyćwiczonym ruchem swoją marynarkę. Zaraz otarł czoło chusteczką. — Zaspałeś.

— Co…? — Lance spojrzał na zegarek. — Quiznak! Zaraz przyjdę, poproś je, żeby jeszcze chwilę poczekały. Niech Romelle da im jakieś ciastka i coś do picia. — Lance w końcu wyplątał się z pościeli i zaczął przebierać.

Keith patrzył bez zrozumienia to na jednego, to na drugiego. 

— Jakie kandydatki? — zapytał, jednocześnie przypominając sobie kobietę, którą spotkali poprzedniego dnia i to, jak bardzo przystawiała się do Lance'a. Chyba nie mogło chodzić o to, o czym myślał, prawda…? 

Z drugiej strony zachowywała się w sposób pozostawiający mało wątpliwości.

— Dziewczęta, które zgodziły się poświęcić w imię Altei — wyjaśnił z dumą Infen, brzmiąc na gotowego do dalszego tłumaczenia. Nawet po głosie dało się ustalić, że traktował to jak swój osobisty projekt. 

— To znaczy…? — Keith był coraz bardziej zaniepokojony, nie próbował tego ukryć. 

— Później ci wytłumaczę — powiedział Lance, nakładając szybko koszulę. Znowu brzmiał, jakby chciał się położyć i nie wstać przez długi czas. — Albo Coran to zrobi, zobaczymy.

— Miałeś mi dzisiaj wszystko wyjaśnić! Nie zbywaj mnie! — Keith chwycił go za ramię, przytrzymując w miejscu.

Lance spojrzał się na niego ze zmęczeniem, jeszcze bardziej podkreślającym głębokie cienie pod oczami.

— Wytłumaczymy ci — obiecał. — Tylko nie teraz, nie mam czasu.

Keith spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie zobaczył w nich nic, co by mu się podobało. Błaganie nie pasowało do Lance’a, nawet jeśli przekazywał je jedynie niewerbalnie. 

Przygryzł wargę i puścił przyjaciela. 

— Przyjdę do ciebie później.

Kubańczyk kiwnął głową z wdzięcznością i zaraz uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Możemy już iść, Infen.

Mężczyzna posłał Keithowi ostatnie, niechętne spojrzenie. Kilka sekund później były paladyn został sam.

Zrobił wielki zamach pięścią, jednak w nic nie uderzył. Chciał potrząsnąć Lance'em, ale niszczenie rzeczy w jego pokoju raczej by mu nie pomogło. Kandydatki brzmiały jednak zbyt poważnie, by tak po prostu je zostawić, dlatego zrobił pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła mu do głowy. 

Pobiegł do Corana.

Mężczyzna stał w dokładnie tym samym miejscu co poprzedniego dnia, przez co wyglądał, jakby nie ruszył się przez całą noc. Nie sprawiał także wrażenia, jakby w ogóle spał w ciągu ostatnich dni. Koło niego siedziała Romelle, również wpatrująca się w ekran, jakby mogła znaleźć tam odpowiedź na wszystkie jej problemy. Nie próbowała już udawać wesołej, praktycznie leżała na stole, gotowa do zaśnięcia.

Keith nie mógł jednak pozwolić sobie na okazywanie troski. Nie przed poznaniem odpowiedzi. 

— Musimy porozmawiać — oświadczył głośno.

W innych okolicznościach ich reakcja mogłaby być zabawna. Blondynka z zaskoczenia prawie spadła z krzesła, z trudem utrzymując równowagę, Coran podskoczył i zaraz stanął w pozycji bojowej, gotowy do obrony. Gdy zauważył Keitha, od razu się uspokoił i wyprostował, jak gdyby nic nie miało miejsca.

— Keith! Jak to dobrze, że już wstałeś!

— O co chodzi z kandydatkami Lance'a? — Mężczyzna naprawdę chciałby brzmieć uprzejmiej, ale ciągłe zbywanie go sprawiło, że jego ton przypominał warknięcie.

— Nawet nie mam zamiaru tego tłumaczyć — zapowiedziała Romelle, która leżała teraz na stole. — Powodzenia, Coran. — Machnęła ręką w kierunku mężczyzny, który odchrząknął. 

— Słyszałeś o czymś więcej niż tylko kandydatki, Keith?

— Nie, Lance cały czas mnie zbywał. Co tu się dzieje, do cholery?! — Keith uderzył dłonią w stół. Romelle poderwała się do góry przestraszona hukiem. — Dlaczego wszyscy wyglądacie, jakbyście byli wykończeni, dlaczego Lance ma białe włosy? No i po co mnie w ogóle wezwałeś?!

— To dłuższa opowieść — powiedział Coran, który tym razem w ogóle na wybuch nie zareagował, spodziewając się go. — Usiądź i nie przerywaj.

Keith posłusznie zajął miejsce za stołem, ciesząc się, że w końcu dostanie jakieś odpowiedzi. 

— Jest źle — powiedział Coran, zaraz wzdychając ciężko. — Parę miesięcy temu odkryliśmy, że Nowa Altea umiera. — Mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło i zaraz na nim usiadł, ręką prosząc Keitha, by się zbliżył. — Flora i fauna wymierały, ludzie czuli się coraz gorzej, nasilały się różne choroby. — Z każdym słowem zmarszczki na twarzy mężczyzny się zwiększały. — Nikt jednak nie chciał opuścić planety z różnych względów, co zmusiło nas do poszukiwania innego rozwiązania. Tym rozwiązaniem… jest Lance. — Przerwał, by zebrać myśli. — To dosyć zawiły proces. Jestem pewien, że… że pamiętasz śmierć Allury i to, jak pobłogosławiła wtedy Lance'a.

Mężczyzna nagle wyglądał na gotowego do płaczu, jakby jego sytuacja była zbyt beznadziejna, by dało się ją opanować. Wciąż było widać, jak tęskni za swoją niemalże córką, chociaż zazwyczaj starał się to jak najmocniej ukrywać. 

Myśl kontynuowała Romelle, która wyprostowała się na krześle.

— Nie jesteśmy pewni, jak to działa, — przyznała — ale z jakiegoś powodu błogosławieństwo pozwala Lance'owi na połączenie się z Nową Alteą, co, gdy tylko to odkryliśmy, wykorzystaliśmy. Pewnie o tym nie wiesz, ale na terenie całej planety jest parę kryształów, które pozwalają na kontakt z nią, planetą. Niektóre bardziej, niektóre mniej, zamek został zbudowany nad jednym z nich, co też odkryliśmy po czasie. 

— Kwintesencja jest kluczem do przetrwania. — Coran pociągnął za swój wąs, już spokojniejszy. — Niestety mimo błogosławieństwa Allury, Lance technicznie rzecz biorąc, wciąż jest tylko człowiekiem i stąd, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, wzięły się jego białe włosy. Pierwsze oddanie energii… nie było przyjemne, do tego stopnia, że… Białe włosy są wynikiem szoku spowodowanego bólem.

Nie patrzył na Keitha.

— Co do kandydatek… — Romelle się skrzywiła. — Jakiś dureń wpadł na pomysł, że jeśli Lance będzie miał dzieciaka, to na pewno go odciąży i uratuje planetę, Rada to pochwyciła i teraz wszyscy cierpimy.

— Kiedy… — Keith zacisnął dłonie na kolanach. Nie mógł teraz wybuchnąć. — Dlaczego Lance wygląda, jakby umierał?

— Pamiętasz, czym jest kwintesencja, Keith? — zapytał poważnie Coran. Keith kiwnął szybko głową, oczywiście, że pamiętał. — To oddawanie energii… Keith, Lance oddaje swoją energię życiową, by planeta mogła przeżyć. Oddaje swoją kwintesencję.

— I wy na to pozwalacie?! — Keith zerwał się z krzesła i zamachnął gwałtownie ręką, jakby chciał coś uderzyć. — Zamierzacie poświęcić Lance'a?! I po co mnie wezwaliście?! Na jego pogrzeb?!

To było chore i nigdy nie podejrzewałby tej dwójki o coś takiego. Głos mu ugrzązł w gardle, ból spowodowany zdradą, tak może chyba to określić, oraz możliwością stracenia Lance’a, był zbyt wielki. 

— Rozumiem, że jesteś zły. — Coran uniósł dłoń, próbując go uspokoić. — Istnieje jednak szansa, że dzięki tobie uda nam się uratować Lance'a.

— Dzięki mnie…? — zapytał zdziwiony Keith. — Co mam zrobić? Zabrać go stąd? — Wydawało mu się to jedynym sensownym rozwiązaniem. Wylecieć gdzieś daleko od tego domu szaleńców, gotowych do poświęcenia własnego przyjaciela.

Drugi mężczyzna uśmiechnął się gorzko.

— Obawiam się, że Lance nigdy by ci nie przebaczył, gdybyś to zrobił.

— Nie wybaczy mi ocalenia sobie życia?! Co tu się dzieje?! Nagadaliście mu coś?! — Keith wstał i zaczął chodzić w tę i z powrotem. Był zbyt nabuzowany, by pozostać w miejscu.

— Oczywiście. — Romelle przewróciła oczami. — Mówisz, jakbyś w ogóle go nie znał. Obecnie jest jedyną nadzieją tej planety, na pewno z uśmiechem na ustach podziękuje ci za ratunek.

Keith spojrzał na nią, jakby właśnie go zdradziła. 

— No to, co mam zrobić? — syknął.

— Pamiętasz może, jak opowiadałeś nam o swoim… połączeniu z kwintesencją? — zapytał Coran i nie czekał na odpowiedź. — Mamy nadzieję, że uda nam się to wykorzystać do uratowania Lance'a.

— W jaki sposób? — Keith stanął w miejscu. Nie miał pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić.

— To akurat bardzo proste! — Romelle klasnęła i podeszła do Keitha. Wzięła go za rękę. — Wyobraź sobie, że jestem Lance'em. Moja dłoń jest jego dłonią, twoja to twoja. 

— Romelle… 

— Poczekaj, nie skończyłam! W każdym razie mamy nadzieję, że przez to, jak reagujesz na kwintesencje, będziesz w stanie przelać ją w Lance'a. Nie martw się, damy ci kryształ, żebyś nie cierpiał.

— Czyli że… Przecież to głupie!

Coran westchnął ciężko. 

— Pozwól, że wytłumaczę raz jeszcze. Z pewnych względów, Lance nie jest w stanie przyjmować energii bez dodatkowej pomocy, dlatego zawsze oddaje planecie swoją własną energię życiową. Mamy nadzieję, że inaczej sytuacja będzie wyglądać z tobą. Szczerze mówiąc, jesteś najbezpieczniejszą opcją, choćby z tego względu, że cię znamy. Chcemy, żebyś przy pomocy balmerańskich kryształów pomógł Lance'owi.

Keith zamierzał odpowiedzieć, że nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić, ale zdał sobie sprawę z kluczowego faktu — jeśli nie pomoże, to Lance może umrzeć.

— Zrobię to — oświadczył twardo. — Ale musisz mi pomóc.

Zanim nawet skończył mówić, Coran nagle zerwał się ze swojego siedzenia, pełen energii i zapału. Krzyknął tylko coś, że musi się przygotować i wybiegł z sali, zanim ktokolwiek miał szansę go powstrzymać. 

Całkowite przeciwieństwo tego, co widział jeszcze przed chwilą.

Były paladyn uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Brakowało mu entuzjazmu Corana.

— A te kandydatki… — zwrócił się do Romelle, gdy kroki mężczyzny ucichły. — Dużo ich? Czemu w ogóle się na to zgadzają? I czemu jedna z nich udaje, że kocha Lance'a?

— To jest drugi plan, na który nie mamy za dużo wpływu. — Romelle znowu położyła się na stole. — Nie pamiętam, czy Coran coś o tym mówił, ale chodzi o to, że jakiś facet uznał, że jeśli Lance będzie miał potomka, to rozwiąże wszystkie problemy.

— I tak po prostu pojawiły się chętne? Ja wiem, że Lance jest popularny, — Keith przypomniał sobie te wszystkie gadżety z paladynami, które widział w czasie różnych misji — ale żeby od razu rodzić mu dziecko?

— Są przekonane, że da im to pozycje w rządzie, przez co będą mogły one albo ludzie z nimi związani, zapanować nad planetą.

— Przecież to chore! Cofnęliście się w rozwoju? — Keith pokręcił głową. Przecież to brzmiało jak małżeństwo polityczne.

— Mnie się nie pytaj. Mieszkam tutaj cały czas, a nie mam pojęcia, o co we wszystkim chodzi. Nawet Hunk jest w polityce lepszy ode mnie.

— Musimy to jakoś zatrzymać! Lance i tak wystarczająco się poświęca!

— Po to właśnie cię tutaj wezwaliśmy — zauważyła Romelle. — Mamy nadzieję to wszystko powstrzymać, zanim będzie za późno.

***

Lance naprawdę starał się wyglądać na zainteresowanego, kiedy jeden z członków rady — Merto, czytał monotonnym głosem życiorys stojącej przed nim kandydatki.

Po dziewczynie również widać było zniecierpliwienie, kręciła się i ziewała, przy okazji puszczając Lance'owi oko. Bardzo chciała przejść do następnej części spotkania, nie mogła usiedzieć ze zniecierpliwienia. 

Na jej nieszczęście mężczyzna nie był nawet w połowie dokumentu, a ona nie mogła się odezwać, bo to zepsułoby jej wizerunek.

Do środka tak znudzonego pokoju wszedł Keith, chcąc zobaczyć na własne oczy, jak wygląda tragiczna sytuacja Lance'a. 

Cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi, tak żeby prowadzący nie zwrócił uwagi na jego przybycie. Stanął pod ścianą.

Starał się słuchać uważnie, w nadziei, że uda mu się wyłapać coś przydatnego, ale każde kolejne słowo sprawiało, że coraz bardziej chciało mu się śmiać.

Lance na samym początku spojrzał na niego z wielkim zdziwieniem i poruszając samymi wargami, zapytał, co tutaj robił. Kiedy Keith w żaden sposób nie odpowiedział, zrobił obrażoną minę i zaczął patrzeć w całkowicie inną stronę, by pokazać, jak nie podoba mu się zachowanie dawnego czarnego paladyna.

Referat zakończył się dokładnie 53 minuty później — Keith co chwilę zerkał na zegarek, żeby ukrywać uśmiech.

Merto zarządził przerwę, podczas której Lance mógł przejrzeć dokumenty przed spotkaniem sam na sam z kandydatką. Keith wykorzystał to, by podejść do Lance'a i wybuchnąć śmiechem.

— Cieszę się, że ci się podoba… — skomentował kąśliwie Kubańczyk, patrząc z uniesioną brwią na przyjaciela. — Ale co ty tutaj robisz?

— Przecież mówiłem, że przyjdę. Coran sprawdza coś jeszcze przed eksperymentem, więc mam chwilę.

— Zapomniałem — przyznał mężczyzna, zaczynając bawić się trzymanymi papierami. — Co o niej sądzisz?

Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie znam się — stwierdził.

Brew Lance'a powędrowała tak wysoko, że niemal zniknęła. 

— Masz trzydzieści lat, Keith, trzydzieści lat. Jak możesz chociaż trochę, odrobinkę się nie znać?

Keith spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.

— Naprawdę nie zauważyłeś, Lance? Jestem gejem. — Powiedzenie tego było dla niego zaskakująco proste, biorąc pod uwagę, że zwykle się tym nie chwalił.

— Człowiek nigdy nie może być niczego pewien, pamiętaj. — Lance zamilkł na chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Masz na oku jakiegoś przystojniaka?

— Nie, nie mam — odpowiedział po prostu Keith, krzyżując ramiona.

— Jaaaaaaaaasne, ktoś na pewno wpadł ci w oko! Tylko nie mów że…! — Mężczyzna dramatycznie zasłonił usta dłonią. — To Coran?! Lecisz na wąsy, tak?!

— Coran? — Keith zrobił zamyśloną minę i przez chwilę się nie odzywał. — Nie… Myślałem zawsze o kimś bardziej jak Bii Boh Bi.

— Celujesz aż tak wysoko? — Lance próbował brzmieć poważnie, ale nie potrafił powstrzymać chichotu, który po chwili zamienił się w głośny śmiech.

Nie minęło nawet parę sekund, a dołączył do niego Keith, również śmiejąc się głośno. Nareszcie udało mu się osiągnąć jeden ze swoich celów. Lance zachowywał się jak Lance, a nie jak ta jego dziwna, poważna, zbyt zmęczona wersja.

Kubańczyk, mimo ciągłego śmiechu, próbował mówić dalej.

— No to… no to kie—kiedy zamierzasz… o matko… mój brzuch… kiedy zamierzasz zaprosić go na randkę?

— Szybciej niż się spodziewasz — powiedział Keith, jakby właśnie zdradzał bardzo ważną tajemnicę.

— Pewnie złamiesz tym serce ogromnej ilości facetów! To okrutne, Mullet!

— Bii Boh Bi jest tego warty. Poza tym, nawet jeśli złamałem ich serca, to wciąż dobijają się drzwiami i oknami.

— Nie dziwię się. W końcu jesteś świetnym facetem. Nie dość, że pomocny i oddany, to jeszcze przystojny. — Lance puścił mu oczko.

Keith spojrzał w stronę drzwi, niby je obserwując. 

— Jeśli chcesz, możesz się do nich przyłączyć.

Lance nie zawahał się nawet chwili.

— Chętnie.

Keith błogosławił swoją pozycję, dzięki której drugi mężczyzna nie widział jego twarzy. Od paru dobrych lat nie miał tak wielkiego rumieńca. Czuł go nawet na szyi, więc bez wątpienia był on bardzo widoczny. 

— M—muszę już iść do Corana — powiedział nagle, starając się, by brzmieć normalnie, co niezbyt mu wyszło. — Do zobaczenia, Lance.

— Widzimy się na kolejnym spotkaniu haremu! Mam nadzieję, że to mnie wybierzesz na tę noc! — zawołał Lance i posłał Keithowi całusa.

Czarnowłosy wydostał się z pomieszczenia tak szybko, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nie pozwolił sobie na przerwę, dopóki nie doszedł do rogu korytarza i dopiero tam oparł się o ścianę. Serce waliło mu jak oszalałe, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego twarz przypomina w tym momencie pomidor, a mimo to nie potrafił się pozbyć głupiego uśmiechu, który pojawił mu się na ustach.

To właśnie dlatego tak bał się spotkania. Lance działał na niego nawet po tylu latach.

To był błąd, pomyślał któryś już raz z kolei. Miał nadzieję, że te uczucia miną, że Kubańczyk nie będzie miał nad nim takiej mocy, ale oczywiście, rzeczywistość okazała się całkiem inna.   
Zacisnął pięści. 

W innych okolicznościach oznaczałoby to moment, w którym należy wyjechać. Lance nie zrozumiałby, nie potrafiłby, ale znali się na tyle, by wiedzieć, że nic nie może z tym zrobić. Teraz jednak Kubańczyk umierał i niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo przeszkadzały mu emocje, Keith nie mógł go zostawić. 

Musiał go uratować.

Odepchnął się od ściany i ruszył w stronę miejsca, do którego kazał mu iść Coran. 

Miał czas, by lepiej przyjrzeć się różnicom między zamkami, tym z jego wspomnień oraz tym, w którym właśnie się znajdował. Kolorystycznie wyglądały bardzo podobnie, odcienie ścian mogły się minimalnie różnić, ale nie na tyle, by dało się odczuć dużą różnicę. Widać było jednak, że mieszka tutaj zdecydowanie więcej ludzi niż tylko siedem osób.

W drzwiach do laboratorium wyprzedził go wyższy od niego o ponad głowę chłopak, który niósł dwa niewielkie kryształy. Położył je na stole obok Corana i zabrał się za pisanie czegoś na holograficznym ekranie.

— Nareszcie jesteś, Keith — powitał niższego Coran, ruchem dłoni zapraszając do stołu. Zmarszczył rude brwi w zaniepokojeniu. — Coś się stało po drodze?

— Nie, nic. — Keith zaplótł ramiona na piersi. — Co mam robić?

Coran nie wyglądał, jakby mu uwierzył, ale nie odezwał się więcej na ten temat, unosząc dwa wcześniej przyniesione kryształy. 

— Musimy określić, jak dobra jest twoja umiejętność wyczuwania kwintesencji. Najpierw musisz odkryć, który z nich jest pełen energii, a który potrzebuje naładowania.

Keith przyjrzał się obu. 

— Jak?

— Nie mam pojęcia — przyznał drugi mężczyzna. — Jak wiesz, nie jestem alchemikiem. Znam trochę teorii, ale nigdy nie byłem w stanie zastosować niczego w praktyce. Ale jeśli chcesz mojej rady, to brzmi ona tak: skup się jedynie na kryształach. Przypomnij sobie każdy moment w życiu, kiedy wyczuwałeś kwintesencje i spróbuj zastosować to tutaj. Pamiętaj, — położył dłoń na ramieniu Keitha — liczymy na ciebie.  
na ciebie liczy.

Były paladyn nerwowo zagryzł wargę. Zacisnął dłonie na kryształach i zamknął oczy. 

No dalej, pomyślał, próbując wyczuć energię.

To było jedno z najdziwniejszych zadań, jakie musiał wykonać w swoim życiu. Miał ciągłe wrażenie, jakby dotykał normalnych kamieni, bez żadnej energii. Kryształy były wypolerowane, tak gładkie, że ktoś nieuważny mógłby przeciąć sobie nimi dłoń. Żadne z nich nie świeciło, odbijało się w nich tylko światło lamp oraz jego własna twarz, dziwnie zdeformowana. Po wyglądzie potrafił stwierdzić, że pochodziły z Balmery, więc w pewnym momencie swojego istnienia bez wątpienia były żywe. 

Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, który z nich był w pełni sił, a który nie. 

Sfrustrowany zamknął oczy i próbował się skupić. Wciąż je dotykał, bawiąc się nimi, ale nie mógł dojść do żadnych nowych wniosków.

Co zatem powinien zrobić? Prócz tego, że najchętniej w tym momencie rzuciłby nimi o ścianę z frustracji? 

Na całe szczęście nie czuł na sobie wzroku Corana ani tamtego drugiego, bo w przeciwnym wypadku na pewno nie potrafiłby nic wymyślić. 

Może, pomyślał nagle, nie skupiał się na tym, co trzeba? 

Denerwował się, nawet ślepy potrafiłby to stwierdzić. Dlatego odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił swoim palcom po prostu dotykać kryształy, nie zagłębiając się w to, próbując jak najbardziej odepchnąć od siebie myśli i skupić się na uczuciach. 

Szukał czegoś podobnego do tego uczucia, kiedy formowali wszyscy razem Voltrona. Tej wspólnoty, tej energii, przekonania, że mogą zrobić wszystko. Chwile, gdy łączył się z Czerwonym lub Czarnym lwem. 

Poszukiwał tego wrażenia, że wypełniało go wszystko i nie można stworzyć niczego pełniejszego. Żywy kryształ musiał być do tego podobny, w końcu nie wypełniało go nic innego, prócz energii.

Nie potrafił powiedzieć, ile mogło minąć czasu, ale pod jedną z dłoni zaczynał wyczuwać nieśmiałe pulsowanie, które z każdą chwilą robiło się coraz mocniejsze.

— Coranie, — Keith zawołał mężczyznę, który niemal od razu do niego podszedł — to ten. — Uniósł lewą dłoń razem z kryształem.

Coran wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

— Zajęło ci tylko godzinę, jestem pod wrażeniem. — Keith postanowił zignorować to, że brzmiało to trochę tak, jakby rudowłosy niespecjalnie wierzył w powodzenie tego całego eksperymentu. — Chcesz odpocząć, czy od razu zająć się drugim etapem?

— Drugim etapem?

— Musisz teraz przenieść energię z tego naładowanego kryształu. Jesteś w stanie to zrobić?

— Spróbujemy. 

Keith znowu skupił się na kryształach, tym razem od razu wyczuwając ten pełen energii, która teraz wręcz się wyrywała, by się wydostać na zewnątrz. Zachowywała się inaczej niż wcześniej, jak gdyby wyczuła to, że zajmuje się nią teraz ktoś, kto może jej pomóc w osiągnięciu celu. 

Była jak żywa istota, a nikt żywy z natury nie chce tkwić w zamknięciu, uwięziony. 

Zupełnie inna historia była z drugim kryształem, który wydawał się martwy, może nawet bardziej niż wcześniej. Jednak gdyby naprawdę był martwy, wtedy to ćwiczenie nie miałoby sensu. Po co energia czemuś, co od dawna nie żyje? Ciekawe, czy Coran w ogóle zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, raczej nie dałby mu niemożliwego do wykonania zadania. Z drugiej strony, czy w ogóle posiadał narzędzia, które mogłoby określić coś takiego? 

Keith potrząsnął głową. 

Musiał chociaż spróbować, nawet jeśli wydawało się to bez sensu. Dla Lance’a. I Nowej Altei.

Nie wiedział do końca jak, ale był pewien tego, że pierwszy z kryształów był gotowy do oddania energii, jednak kiedy położył je obok siebie, tak by się stykały, nic się nie zmieniło. Spróbował je przybliżyć jeszcze bardziej, jednak wciąż nie dawało to żadnego efektu. 

Z braku opcji zaczął myśleć o Allurze. 

Nie było to coś, co normalnie robił. Nie znał jednak nikogo innego, kto nie próbował go zabić, a w ogóle interesował się w jakiś sposób kwintesencją, więc to musiało się skończyć w ten sposób. 

Była kimś zdecydowanie lepszym od niego w tej dziedzinie. Wystarczyło jedynie przypomnieć sobie Balmerę lub to, co zrobiła z Shiro. 

Niesamowite, że w ogóle jej się udało.

… Zaraz, Shiro.

Keith spojrzał jeszcze raz na kryształy. Po chwili zamknął oczy i ponownie spróbował odpędzić wszystkie myśli. 

Wtedy kiedy Allura przenosiła duszę Shiro… była łącznikiem.

Keith również musiał się nim stać.

Początkowo uczucie było zabawne, miał wrażenie, że przez jego ręce przepływa prąd rzeki, dziwnie się zakręcając, by móc trafić do drugiego, niemal suchego nurtu. Tak jak wcześniej był blokadą dla wody, teraz musiał pozwolić jej na robienie tego, co chciała. Jego jedynym zadaniem było upewnienie się, że trafi do odpowiedniego zbiornika i nie zgubi się po drodze. 

Czuł pot powoli spływający mu po twarzy. 

Początkowo wydawało się to proste, miał wrażenie, że robił to już kiedyś, tylko bardziej nieświadomie, instynktownie. Nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie jednak szczegółów, poza tym, trudno było się na tym skupić, bo energia nie do końca chciała się go słuchać. Owszem, jakieś jej cząstki ostatecznie trafiały tam, gdzie miały, ale po drodze gubiły się straszliwie i szukały nowych ścieżek, pragnąć zrobić wszystko na swoich własnych zasadach, mając gdzieś zdanie Keitha.

Dziwne zachowanie jak na energię, gdyby ktoś się go spytał.

I znowu nie wiedział, jak dużo czasu upłynęło.

— Koniec na dzisiaj — powiedział, wycierając czoło o rękę. — Więcej nie zrobię. Nie udało mi się przenieść wszystkiego… ale to dobry początek, tak myślę. 

Coran z uśmiechem na ustach podał mu wodę. 

— Dobra robota, Keith.


	3. Chapter 3

Keith budził się powoli, wyczuwając w pokoju czyjąś obecność. Ktoś usiadł mu na klatce piersiowej i sądząc po przyjemnym zapachu, nie był to Cosmo.

Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając, pozwolił jednej ze swoich dłoni powędrować pod poduszkę, gdzie miał schowany nóż. Zamachnął się mocno, by uderzyć nieznany mu ciężar i dopiero wtedy otworzył oczy.

— Quiznak! — Nieproszony gość odskoczył gwałtownie, w wyniku czego spadł z łóżka z głośnym hukiem. — Zwariowałeś, Keith?! 

— Lance?! — krzyknął zaskoczony Keith, odkładając ostrze, w duchu wzdychając z ulgą. Gdyby zareagowałby inaczej, bardziej przemyślając swoje opcje, jego przyjaciel równie dobrze mógłby teraz nie żyć… — Co ty tutaj w ogóle robisz?

— Jak to co?! — Lance podniósł się szybko z podłogi jednym, płynnym ruchem.— Mam ci tyle rzeczy do pokazania! Zabieram cię na wycieczkę! — Podszedł do Keitha i zabrał mu nóż. — Wstawaj, bo nie zdążymy. 

— Niby gdzie chcesz pójść — jęknął Keith, patrząc z tęsknotą na odbieraną mu broń. Skupił się na innej kwestii. — Jakim cudem w ogóle wstałeś tak wcześnie?

— Specjalnie poszedłem wcześniej spać. — Lance zaczął przeglądać ubrania Keitha. — Gdzie? Wszędzie! Nie widziałeś jeszcze tylu rzeczy! 

Drugi mężczyzna spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem na twarzy. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i przyłączył się do niego, by znaleźć odpowiednie ubrania, chociaż szybko przestał, zdając się na gust Lance'a.

Kubańczyk podał mu koszulkę, o istnieniu której mężczyzna nawet nie miał pojęcia, po czym usiadł na łóżku i wpatrywał się w przyjaciela ze zniecierpliwieniem. Gdy jednak Keith nadal stał bezczynnie, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był nietaktowny, a jego policzki delikatnie się zaczerwieniły.

— Mam wyjść, tak? Przepraszam, jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaiłem.

— Obojętnie — odparł Keith, w końcu zabierając się do przebierania. Robił to szybciej niż zwykle, przykładając się do tego, by stać jak najkrócej półnagi. Co, biorąc pod uwagę jego normalną szybkość, zajęło niecałe pół minuty.

Gdy tylko skończył, Lance chwycił go za rękę i zaczął ciągnąć do wyjścia. Keith zerknął jeszcze na Cosmo, ale wilk nadal spał, nie dając się obudzić nikomu ani niczemu.

Westchnął więc tylko i poddał się swojemu losowi. 

— Gdzie idziemy, Lance?

— Na razie… nie przywitałeś się jeszcze z Allurą, prawda? — Lance uśmiechnął się smutno, a jego uścisk zauważalnie zwiększył się, chociaż niezbyt mocno. Szedł bardzo z przodu, jakby chciał ukryć swoją twarz.

— Nie, nie przywitałem się… — przyznał Keith, próbując wyprzeć wszystkie emocje z głosu.  — Powinienem zrobić to wcześniej.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten temat będzie poruszony wcześniej czy później. Nie pomagało to w żaden sposób. Owszem, już wcześniej zdarzało mu się chodzić pod pomnik Allury, ale teraz wydawało się jakoś… nieodpowiednie. Nie był tutaj w końcu parę dobrych lat.

I może, ale tylko może, unikał widoku tego pomnika.

— Byłeś zajęty, zresztą ja mam do ciebie pierwszeństwo. — Lance prowadził Keitha pod pomnik na dziecińcu. — Na pewno zrozumie.

Monument w ogóle się nie zmienił od ostatniego razu, kiedy Keith go widział. Allura w zbroi paladyna wciąż górowała nad całym światem, patrząc gdzieś w dal zdeterminowanym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna nie dostrzegł żadnych skaz, bez wątpienia przez to, że wciąż ktoś się nią zajmował. Nawet teraz jakiś młody mężczyzna polerował podstawę. Kiwnął do nich głową i zaraz odszedł.

— Jest piękna — szepnął Lance i podszedł bliżej, puszczając dłoń Keitha, który poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Lance co chwilę dawał mu nadzieję, żeby zaraz ją odebrać.

Keith nie pozwolił jednak niczego po sobie poznać, nie odezwał się ani nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Wytrzymywał to przez tyle czasu, musiał wytrzymać i teraz 

To był moment, by pomyśleć o Allurze. Nie czuł żadnej chęci, by do niej mówić, nie potrafił traktować pomnika jak grobu. Przed nim stał symbol nadziei oraz zwycięstwa, nie niechlujnie pochowane szczątki jego ojca, przypominające o gorszych czasach. 

Stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż w końcu Kubańczyk oderwał wzrok od posągu i bez słowa ruszył w kierunku leżącego nieopodal ogrodu. Poruszał się szybko, nawet nie spojrzał za siebie, by upewnić się, że Keith za nim idzie. Jego ramiona były napięte i wyglądał, jakby żałował swojego pomysłu. 

Co Keith musiał przyznać, samo miejsce było naprawdę przepiękne. Nie widział całego ogrodu, ale szybko dało się stwierdzić, że został podzielony na różne części skupiające się na innych roślinach. Obecnie znajdowali się w tej, która bez wątpienia miała uczcić pamięć Allury. Pamiętał, jak Coran sadził pierwsze grządki i opowiadał, jak bardzo uwielbiała fioletowe kwiaty o trzech płatkach.

Dalsza część była znacznie bardziej zróżnicowana. Wokół drogi ciągnęły się krzewy, za nimi znajdowały się różnokolorowe klomby, a jeszcze dalej drzewa o rozmaitych kolorach, po których było widać, że pochodzą z różnych planet. Całość wydawała się na swój sposób bardziej dzika, jak gdyby nie przykładano do niej takiej samej uwagi co do poprzedniej części albo po prostu dawano naturze więcej wolności.

Keith nie znał się na tym na tyle, by móc powiedzieć, która wersja była bardziej prawdopodobna. 

— Stworzyłem go z dziećmi, które przychodziły słuchać opowieści o Allurze — oświadczył z dumą Lance, który wyglądał lepiej niż jeszcze chwilę temu.

— To bardzo szlachetne z twojej strony — odpowiedział Keith, bez cienia ironii. Przyklęknął w jednym miejscu, gdzie nie było krzewów, zaraz zrywając delikatnie jeden z kwiatów. Był on mały, ale posiadał mnóstwo czerwonych płatków z czarnymi słupkami w środku. Łodyga nie sprawiała wrażenia zbyt solidnej, mimo to wciąż utrzymywała całą roślinę. — Wyszło wam… bardzo ładnie. 

W jakiś przypominało mu to jedną z jego misji, gdzie mała dziewczynka dawała mu i jego drużynie w prezencie podobne kwiaty. Twierdziła, że oznaczają one siłę, by walczyć o lepsze jutro i nie pojawiły się od dawna, aż do ich przybycia. Wspomniała, jak wszyscy się poddali, ale dzięki Ostrzu Marmory znowu powstaną. 

Pamiętał, jak Ezor musiała ukradkiem ścierać swoje łzy wzruszenia. 

Kto wie, może to były te same kwiaty. 

— Nie wiem, co w tym szlachetnego. Po prostu musiałem się czymś zająć. — Lance podszedł bliżej przyjaciela. — Zerwałeś akurat kwiat, który wybrałem z myślą o tobie. 

Keith dla własnego dobra postanowił tego w żaden sposób nie komentować i odwrócił się w drugą stronę, udając, że coś obserwuje, by ukryć swój rumieniec. Nie wspomniał też o swojej historii. 

Ta przechadzka będzie miała zły wpływ na jego serce. 

— Dlaczego akurat ten? — Ktoś mu powiedział o jego znaczeniu?

— Pomijając to, że jest czerwony i ma czarne słupki? — Lance wyciągnął kwiat z jego dłoni. Sądząc po jego tonie głosu, nic nie wiedział. — Uznałem, że będzie ci pasować. — Wplątał łodygę we włosy Keitha. — Miałem rację. 

To był dokładnie jeden z tych momentów, kiedy człowiek chciałby wziąć drugą osobę w ramiona i ją pocałować. Świat wydawał się zatrzymać, wiatr delikatnie wiał, jakby próbował nadać im kierunek, a słońce świeciło im w plecy przy akompaniamencie śpiewu ptaków.

— Dzięki — odpowiedział czarnowłosy, który znowu zaczął patrzeć w innym kierunku, by nie zrobić niczego głupiego. 

Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak delikatnie całuje usta Lance'a, który zaczyna przeczesywać palcami jego wło…

Stop.

— Jak nazywa się ten kwiat? — Brawo Keith, doskonała zmiana tematu.

— Nie pamiętam — przyznał szczerze Kubańczyk. Biorąc pod uwagę wielkość ogrodu oraz ilość roślin się w nim znajdujących, nic dziwnego. — Na co tak cały czas patrzysz?

— Na kwiaty — odparł bez namysłu Keith. — Są piękne. 

— Mówisz to już któryś raz —  zauważył Lance, uśmiechając się delikatnie. — Naprawdę musisz być nimi zachwycony. Nie spodziewałem się. 

Keith w odpowiedzi posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech. Nie chciał go okłamywać, ale tylko tak mógł podtrzymywać ich relacje. 

Na całe szczęście lub nieszczęście od dalszej rozmowy wybawił go dziewczęcy krzyk. 

— Lance! 

Mężczyźni odwrócili się w stronę głosu niemal w tym samym momencie. 

— Goniri! — Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko i machnął dłonią na powitanie. — Znowu przyszłaś po kwiaty do szkoły? 

— Tak! —  odparło rudowłose dziewczę, podbiegając do nich szybko. Jej włosy były zaplecione w dwa warkocze. Miała na sobie zwiewną, zieloną sukienkę. Gdy tylko znalazła się blisko nich i uspokoiła nieco oddech, spojrzała podejrzliwie na Keitha. — Lance, kto to jest? 

— Kto to jest? — powtórzył z udawanym zdziwieniem Lance, ale nie dał rady ukryć swojego rozbawienia. — To, moja droga, jest Mullet. 

Dziewczyna potrzebowała paru chwil, by zrozumieć, co miał na myśli. 

— Mullet…? — Odwróciła się do Keitha z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. — Tyle o panu słyszałam! — Wzięła go nagle za rękę. — Jestem pana fanką!

— Fajnie — odparł krótko mężczyzna i posłał Lance'owi zdziwione spojrzenie. Czego on jej musiał naopowiadać? Znając dawnego paladyna to mogło być absolutnie wszystko.

Goniri rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej. 

— Zachowuje się pan dokładnie tak, jak Lance powiedział! 

— To znaczy? — zapytał Keith, ale został zagłuszony przez drugiego mężczyznę.

— Czuję się zdradzony! Byłem pewny, że to ja jestem twoim ulubieńcem!

— Nadal jesteś — odparła dziewczyna. — Tylko tak sobie żartowałam. — Pochyliła się nagle do Lance'a, jakby planowała coś zrobić.

Keith równie gwałtownie przyciągnął do siebie przyjaciela i spojrzał ze złością na Goniri. Ta odchyliła się ze zdziwieniem i po chwili uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jak gdyby zrozumiała wszystko.

— Co ty robisz, Keith? — zapytał Lance, nie rozumiejąc sytuacji. 

— Mówiłeś, że nie mamy czasu. — Keith zmrużył oczy, wpatrując się w Goniri.

— Próbowałem tylko zmusić cię do wstania z łóżka — powiedział Kubańczyk, a z jego tonu głosu wynikało, że dalej nie był w stanie się połapać.

— Nieważne, chodźmy już. Został jeszcze duży kawałek ogrodu do obejrzenia.

Lance w dalszym ciągu patrzył się na niego podejrzliwie, ale pożegnał się szybko z Gonirą, na nowo rozpoczynając spacer. 

— Keith, — zaczął mówić, kiedy znaleźli się w znacznej odległości od dziewczyny — rozumiem, że pewnie nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, nie pamiętam żebyś kiedykolwiek chciał, ale mógłbyś mnie chociaż naprowadzić, o co chodziło? — W jego głosie słychać było jedynie ciekawość oraz cichą prośbę. 

— To nic ważnego. — Keith spojrzał mu w oczy, żeby wzmocnić efekt, jednak gdy zobaczył w nich troskę, zaraz spuścił wzrok. — To też była kandydatka?

— Tak — odparł Lance. — I moja dobra… Nie wiem, przyjaciółka? Pomagała przy tworzeniu tego ogrodu. 

— … Kochasz ją? — Nie było to dobre pytanie. Wcale nie ujawniało, czego Keith może pragnąć lub o czym myśli, wcale, nic a nic. 

Powinien dostać nagrodę za swoją głupotę. 

Na całe szczęście Lance tylko zaśmiał się głośno.

— Poznałem ją, kiedy miała 12 lat, przychodziła słuchać historii. Traktuję ją jak siostrę.

Keith nie pozwolił sobie na głośne westchnienie ulgi, by jeszcze bardziej nie zdradzić powodu, przez który w ogóle się tym interesował. 

Dalej wędrowali przez park, aż w końcu znaleźli ławkę pod drzewami przy dróżce. Keith nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znaleźli się w tej części.

— Siadaj, chwilę tu zostaniemy. — Lance zaczął chodzić wokół, co jakiś czas zrywając rośliny. — Keith, czy ty, — zaczął, gdy schylił się po raz kolejny — gapisz mi się na tyłek? 

Keith spojrzał w zupełnie inną stronę. 

— Nie — odparł najspokojniej jak był w stanie. — Obserwuję przyrodę. 

— Jak wolisz. — Lance uśmiechnął się usiadł na ławce tuż obok niego. Kwiaty rozłożył na kolanach. — Najwyraźniej nie masz gustu. 

— Aż tak bardzo zależy ci, żebym patrzył na twój tyłek? 

— Myślałem, że jest dobry. — Lance wzruszył ramionami i zaczął zaplatać łodygi. 

— Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie — zauważył Keith, przerywając obserwację natury na rzecz ruchów swojego przyjaciela. — Co ty w ogóle robisz? 

— Wianek. Nigdy tego nie robiłeś? 

— A jak myślisz? 

— Kto wie, co robiłeś na tych wszystkich misjach. Może dorwały cię jakieś dzieci. 

Keith spojrzał w niebo.  

— Rzadko kiedy na tych planetach były kwiaty, poza tym, tamte dzieci były bardziej zajęte czymś innym niż robieniem wianków. 

Nie licząc tamtej dziewczynki. Ciekawe czy umiała je robić, jeśli nie, na pewno spodobałby się jej pomysł.

— No tak. To musiało być ciężkie. Oglądać tyle zniszczonych miast. Wykorzystaj pobyt tu, żeby odpocząć.

Keith uśmiechnął się delikatnie i podniósł wzrok. 

— Tak zrobię — obiecał. To zabawne, ale w tym momencie, kiedy patrzył na te błękitne oczy skupione na swoim zadaniu, naprawdę mógł się odprężyć. Odpoczynek zazwyczaj nigdy nie był na liście jego celów, wolał działać. Taka była jego natura, ale Lance ją zmieniał.

— Dopilnuję, żeby wszyscy rozpieszczali cię jak księżniczkę. — Kubańczyk założył na głowę przyjaciela wianek z czerwonych kwiatów. — Oto twój diadem, wasza wysokość. 

— Dlaczego nie książę? — zapytał trochę obrażony Keith, spoglądając na widoczne mu fragmenty wytworu Lance'a, jakby to był jakiś wróg od którego pokonania zależało jego życie. Zignorował to, że przypomniał mu się moment, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że zostanie nowym imperatorem Galry. 

— Bo to moja rola. — Lance błysnął zniewalającym uśmiechem. — Jestem jednym z książąt w twoim haremie, księżniczko. 

Reakcja Keitha była natychmiastowa. Mężczyzna zarumienił się gwałtownie i odwrócił głowę, by to ukryć, ale zrobił to zdecydowanie za wolno. 

— Mówiłem. Księżniczka. — Lance delikatnie poklepał go po plecach. — Przepraszam. 

— Nic się nie stało — wydukał Keith, jedną ręką poprawiając wianek, by nie spadł. — Nie masz za co przepraszać. 

— Jesteś uroczy — stwierdził Kubańczyk i dyplomatycznie przemilczał jeszcze większy rumieniec na twarzy przyjaciela. Miał co do niego podejrzenia, ale nie chciał wierzyć w niepewne teorie. — Lubię tu siedzieć, kiedy mam zły dzień. To miejsce mnie uspokaja. 

— Dużo jest takich dni? — zapytał drugi mężczyzna. Lance spojrzał mu w oczy i delikatnie pokiwał głową. Z ruchu dało się wyczuć jakąś rezygnację, pogodzenie ze swoim własnym losem. 

—  To przez sytuację tej planety? 

— Przez wiele rzeczy. Keith, odpoczynek oznacza, że masz myśleć o sobie. 

Czarnowłosy uniósł dłonie w geście poddania się. Ugryzł język, by powstrzymać się od zapytania o te inne rzeczy. Całym sobą nienawidził, gdy ktoś ranił jego przyjaciół, jego rodzinę, ale teraz nie był moment, by się o to pytać i szukać rozwiązań, nawet jeśli sprawiało mu to fizyczny ból. 

— Co zrobię, że się o ciebie martwię. Poza tym, jeśli mam tutaj odpoczywać, to ta sytuacja dotyczy również mnie.

— Spędzaj ze mną czas, to na pewno poczuję się lepiej. 

Keith uśmiechnął się.

— To raczej książę powinien się starać, by spędzać czas z księżniczką.

— Więc czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt. 

— Tak, nie martw się, uczynię. 

— Dziękuję. — Lance pocałował jego dłoń. — Powinniśmy zbierać się na śniadanie. 

Keith dosyć tępo kiwnął głową, zgadzając się z nim. 

Droga na śniadanie nie zajęła im długo, nie rozmawiali, poza pojedynczymi uwagi na różne rzeczy, które mijali. Keithowi bardzo to pasowało. Gdyby musiał odzywać się więcej, pewnie okrzyczałby Lance'a za dawanie złudnej nadziei oraz kazałby mu wyspowiadać się ze wszystkiego, co miało tutaj ostatnio miejsce.

Ze śniadaniem czekała na nich Romelle z pochmurną miną. Praktycznie przez cały posiłek przyglądała się Lance'owi, ignorując niemal całkowicie Keitha. W jej wzroku dało się wyczuć troskę oraz chęć do uderzenia czegoś. Nawet nie próbowała ukrywać swojego zachowania, co w jakiś sposób sprawiało, że było ono jeszcze gorsze.

— Spokojnie. — Lance odezwał się dopiero po długiej ciszy, nie mogąc już znieść spojrzenia. — Dzisiaj mam dużo siły. — Nie brzmiał na zbyt pewnego, ale starał się. 

— Mówisz tak za każdym razem — zauważyła kobieta. — I sam wiesz, co się dzieje za każdym razem.

— Tym razem będzie lepiej. Czuję to.

— O czym dokładnie mówicie? — zapytał Keith, czując się wykluczonym z rozmowy.

— Dzisiaj Lance oddaje energię — wyjaśniła pochmurnie Romelle. Wyglądała na bliską płaczu. Cały czas zaciskała pięści, jak gdyby chciała coś uderzyć, ale się powstrzymywała.

Lance spojrzał na nią ze złością, ale się nie odezwał, zamiast tego zwrócił swój wzrok ponownie na Keitha. Chwilę później odłożył widelec, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i skrzyżował ramiona,  zaciskając na nich dłonie, może nawet trochę za mocno.

Keith nie wiedział, jak zareagować na takie zachowanie. Nie wiedział dokładnie na czym polegało oddawanie energii, wcześniejsze tłumaczenie mówiło mu niewiele, ale to było niepokojące. Romelle lubiła przesadzać i to mogło tłumaczyć jej reakcje, ale jeśli po Lance’ie widać coś podobnego…  

Zanim wymyślił jakąkolwiek odpowiedź, do środka wszedł Coran. Nawet nie próbował udawać entuzjazmu, czy pocieszać towarzystwo. Spojrzał na nich ze smutkiem w oczach i powiedział:

— Już czas.

Zabrzmiało to jak zapowiedź egzekucji.

Romelle i Lance bez słowa podnieśli się z krzeseł, pozostawiając niedojedzone śniadanie. Keith dopiero wtedy zauważył, że oboje prawie nic nie zjedli. Jeden i drugi zachowywali się, jakby właśnie czekała ich okropna misja i nie potrafili sobie poradzić nerwami, a on nie potrafił im pomóc. W jego zespole od dawna takimi przypadkami zajmowała się Ezor. Voltron… Voltronowi nigdy nie udało się znaleźć efektywnego systemu pomocy i może dlatego nie dawał sobie rady.

Zacisnął pięść.

Najbardziej bolało go to, że zauważył to dopiero teraz, kiedy było już za późno. Do licha, to oni byli jego przyjaciółmi, a nie jakiś zielony ludek z losowej planety, z którym koniec końców radził sobie lepiej.

Pięć lat nie pomogło mu w zostaniu lepszym liderem. 

Keith zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł za wychodzącymi przyjaciółmi. Musiał zobaczyć, na czym to polega, może wtedy nareszcie będzie w stanie pomóc. 

Gdy tylko pojawił się obok nich, Coran powitał go kiwnięciem głowy. Cały pochód prowadził Lance, który się nie odwracał i wyglądał, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał powstrzymać drżenie swojego ciała, ale mu to nie wychodziło. Przytulał się do swoich ramion. 

Bał się. 

Romelle na chwilę spojrzała do tyłu i skrzyżowała spojrzenie z Keithem, jakby cicho prosiła go o jakąkolwiek interwencję. 

Mężczyzna jednak nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby zrobić. Chciał najpierw dokładnie poznać problem, w nadziei że uda mu się jakoś odciążyć Lance'a, dopóki sam nie nauczy się przesyłać energii. 

Schodzili coraz bardziej w dół, przemierzając kolejne korytarze i schody. Keith zaczął się zastanawiać, dlaczego nie zbudowali żadnej windy. To nie tak, że miał z tym problem, był po prostu ciekawy, jednak pytanie się o cokolwiek w tym momencie wydawało się niewłaściwe. Z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy milczeli i bał się od nich odstawać. I bez tego czuł się wystarczająco wyobcowany. 

W końcu zeszli do podziemnej komnaty, w której panował półmrok. Obiektem dającym najwięcej światła był stojący na środku niebieski kryształ, tak duży, że jego czubek sięgał sufitu. 

Po pomieszczeniu kręciło się kilka osób. Keith rozpoznał tylko wysokiego chłopaka, który poprzedniego dnia pomagał Coranowi. Dalej nie znał jego imienia. Prócz niego dało się zauważyć ludzi, którzy, sądząc po strojach, byli medykami lub przynajmniej naukowcami. Stawiali bez słowa różne przyrządy, szybko, jakby mieli w tym już spore doświadczenie.

— Możemy już zaczynać? — Lance odezwał się jako pierwszy, zirytowany. 

— Tak, jesteśmy gotowi. — Poinformował asystent i wskazał ręką kryształ. — Powodzenia. 

Kubańczyk wziął jeden, drżący oddech i poszedł na środek pomieszczenia, a z jego miny dało się wywnioskować, że z każdym krokiem miał coraz mniejszą ochotę, by się tam znajdować. Uniósł dłoń bardzo powoli i delikatnie dotknął nią kryształu, jakby bał się, że zaraz zostanie porażony prądem. Drżał bardziej niż wcześniej. Po chwili zamknął mocno powieki, a jego znaki na policzkach zaczęły świecić.

Nagle cała komnata została oświetlona przez jasne, jednak nie rażące w oczy, błękitne światło. Wyglądało na delikatne oraz jakoś przytłumione, jakby nie mogło zaświecić tak mocno, jakby chciało. Czuć od niego było błaganie oraz chęć do zrobienia czegoś niezdefiniowanego. 

Nie… 

Ono prosiło o to, by dano mu żyć, zrozumiał Keith z szeroko otwartymi oczami obserwując, jak Lance mocniej przyciska dłonie do kryształu, a spod jego palców płynie więcej niebieskiego światła, innej barwy niż tamto. Wydawało się być wszystkim, czym tamto nie było.

Nagle na podłodze znikąd pojawiły się nieznane mu symbole oraz kręgi. Świat nagle zatrzymał się w miejscu, próbując ogarnąć wszystko, co było mu dawane, nie gubiąc nawet szczypty energii. To wyglądało zupełnie jak dawanie jedzenia komuś, kto głodował przez długie dni. W pomieszczeniu dało się wyczuć tą samą radość, tą samą wdzięczność, ale też przeprosiny.

Cokolwiek teraz planeta robiła, była świadoma tego, że było to nienaturalne i nie powinno mieć miejsca, ale nic nie potrafiła na to poradzić.

I nagle wszystko ustało, a oni usłyszeli tylko dźwięk bezwładnego ciała uderzającego o podłogę. 

Keith potrząsnął głową. Miał wrażenie, jakby wybudził się z jakiegoś transu i… Lance leżał na podłodze.

Całkowicie nieruchomy, jakby  _nie żył._  

Medycy zaczęli się ruszać, podbiegając ze swoimi przyrządami, ale zanim zdążyli zrobić cokolwiek, Keith dotarł tam i szybko wziął przyjaciela w ramiona, rozpaczliwie próbując znaleźć puls. 

Nie potrafił. I nie wiedział, czy to wina paniki czy tego, że tego pulsu nie było.

Potrząsnął Lance’em, próbując wywołać jakąkolwiek reakcję, ale zaraz poczuł parę dłoni na swoich ramionach. 

To było złe. 

Lance nigdy nie powinien wyglądać w ten sposób, przeraźliwie blady, nawet nie oddychając, tylko dlatego, że próbował kogoś uratować, komuś pomóc. 

Keith wyrwał się dłonią. Nie, nie mógł go oddać w ręce tych medyków, to ich wina, że to w ogóle ma miejsce. 

Nie można było im ufać. 

Ktoś coś do niego mówił, może parę osób, ale wszystko brzmiało jak szum, nie dało się rozpoznać żadnego słowa. 

Nagle zobaczył przed sobą twarz zapłakaną Romelle. Poruszała ustami, próbując mu coś przekazać. Delikatnie dotknęła jego twarzy, jakby bała się, ale nie miała innego wyboru. 

— Puść go, Keith, proszę. 

Nie pamiętał niczego, co działo się dalej, prócz tego, że w jego ramionach był Lance i nagle go nie było. 

I tym razem nie zareagował.

***

Kapsuły nie wyglądały inaczej od tych, które niegdyś znajdowały się w Zamku Lwów, co z jednej strony było zdecydowanie pocieszające, bo wiedział, jak działają, a z drugiej przywoływało to kolejne wspomnienia, bez których zdecydowanie mógłby się obyć. Zbyt często ocierali się o śmierć, by patrzenie na nie było komfortowe. 

Z łatwością potrafił sobie przypomnieć wszystkie te momenty. 

Nie pomagało to, że Lance wyglądał niemalże identycznie jak wtedy, kiedy zostali zmuszeni do ich użycia po raz pierwszy.

Czemu wszechświat nie może zostawić Lance’a w spokoju? 

Keith opierał się o jedną z maszyn, próbując ignorować wciąż płaczącą Romelle oraz Corana, który bezskutecznie próbował ją uspokoić lub pocieszyć. Nie potrafił mu pomóc, nie teraz, kiedy był bliski podobnego załamania.

Chciałby móc dla zajęcia myśli o czymś porozmawiać, na przykład o tym, czy rodzina Lance’a w ogóle zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, co się tutaj dzieje. Co z resztą dawnego Voltrona? Hunk naprawdę pozwolił na takie traktowanie przyjaciela? 

Do pomieszczenia weszła kolejna osoba, Krolia. Obdarowała kapsułę przelotnym spojrzeniem i podeszła do syna. 

— Jak się czujesz, Keith? 

Keith spojrzał na nią i wzruszył ramionami, nie mając najmniejszego pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Czuł się źle, chciałby, żeby Lance był cały i zdrowy, co w obecnej sytuacji nie wydawało się na dłuższą metę zbyt możliwe. Najchętniej po prostu razem z nim wyleciałby stąd, ale to by oznaczało porzucenie niczemu winnych ludzi. 

—  Powinieneś się przejść. — Matka chwyciła go za ramię. —  Musimy porozmawiać. 

Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, ale nie oponował, pozwalając wyprowadzić się z pomieszczenia.

— Co się stało? — spytał, gdy w końcu się zatrzymali.

— Nie możesz się tak bardzo przejmować. Wiem że to twój przyjaciel, ale zachowujesz się jak dziecko. 

Keith odetchnął głęboko. 

— Wiem, że wyjdzie z tej kapsuły cały i zdrowy, ale… mamo, on wygląda zupełnie inaczej. — Zachowuje się inaczej. Został postawiony w sytuacji, w jakiej nigdy nie powinien się znajdować, dodał w myślach, ale nie wypowiedział tego na głos. Bał się tego. 

— To nie zmienia faktu, że… Keith, czy ty… — Krolia chwyciła się za nasadę nosa. — Zakochałeś się…? 

— Nie — odpowiedział od razu dawny paladyn, nie patrząc się na nią. Naprawdę pytała o to w takim momencie? I dlaczego tak łatwo się domyśliła? 

Krolia westchnęła ciężko.

— Keith…

— Naprawdę — dodał, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał jak najbardziej obojętnie. Nie powinien teraz myśleć o tego typu rzeczach, to było zbyt mało znaczące. — To tylko przyjaciel, nic więcej. 

— Możesz przysięgnąć? 

Keith nie odzywał się przez parę chwil. Chciałby móc się teraz odezwać, ale nie potrafił.

— Sam widzisz — westchnęła ciężko Krolia. 

— To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Lance w życiu tego nie odwzajemni. Nawet się nie dowie.

Zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli. Jakby nie patrzeć, w tym momencie Krolia była najbliższą mu osobą, więc powinien być w stanie mówić jej o tego typu sprawach. Co więcej, może byłaby w stanie mu pomóc, ale naprawdę, czy to był czas i pora na to? 

— Ja… — Nagle przerwał, zauważając po drugiej stronie korytarza mignięcie cienia, który nagle zaczął uciekać. 

Pierwsza zareagowała Krolia. Rzuciła się w pogoń, zanim Keith zdołał się otrząsnąć. 

Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że ktoś wylał na niego wiadro zimnej wody. Ktoś wiedział. Ktoś, kto prawie na pewno nie miał dobrych intencji. 

Stali się nieostrożni i teraz za to zapłacą.

Krolia wróciła niedługo potem, wyglądając na niezadowoloną.

— Uciekł.

— Jeśli ktoś się dowie…

— Lance na pewno zrozumie.

— Wiem o tym, ale nie chcę go stawiać w niezręcznej sytuacji… To dla niego zbędny problem. — Keith spojrzał jeszcze raz w głąb korytarza, zaciskając pięści. Zaraz odwrócił się i zaczął iść z powrotem do pomieszczenia z kapsułami leczniczymi. Jego matka spojrzała się na niego zaskoczona, ale na szczęście tego nie skomentowała. 

Zrozumiał, że to ostatnie szanse na spędzenie czasu z Lance'em. Miał niemal całkowitą pewność, że tamta rozmowa zostanie użyta przeciwko niemu. Nie widział opcji, jak to mogłoby się dobrze skończyć.

Postanowił, że kiedy Kubańczyk się dowie, będzie spotykał się z nim tylko wtedy, gdy będzie mu pomagał. 

***  
Cały dzień czekania to zdecydowanie za długo, pomyślał Keith, ziewając. Był znudzony i najchętniej poszedłby spać, ale to była jedna z tych rzeczy, jakich nie miał prawa zrobić, przynajmniej nie teraz.

Nagle kapsuła zaczęła się otwierać. Nie zdążył do niej podejść, zanim Lance wypadł z niej na podłogę.

— Lance! — krzyknął, zaraz podnosząc Kubańczyka. — Spokojnie, nic sobie nie zrobiłeś? 

— Tylko stłukłem łokieć — odpowiedział słabo mężczyzna. Oparł głowę o klatkę piersiową przyjaciela. — Ile czasu minęło? 

— Potrzebowałeś całego dnia. Chciałbyś pójść spać? — Keith spojrzał na niego z troską. Lance nie wyglądał ani trochę lepiej. 

— Nie, ja… skoro zawaliłem dzisiejsze oprowadzenie cię… No tak, przepraszam za to. Chcę ci pokazać jeszcze przynajmniej jedno miejsce.

Keith spojrzał się na niego zaskoczony. 

— Naprawdę martwisz się o coś takiego? 

— Oczywiście. To miał być dzień dla nas, kompletnie zapomniałem, że dzisiaj mam przesyłać energię. 

— Nie martw się tym — Keith poklepał go po ramieniu, próbując go pocieszyć. — Jeszcze będziemy mieli okazję. — Mam nadzieję, pomyślał. 

— Wiem, ale to miejsce muszę ci pokazać. — Lance spróbował się podnieść, ale upadł z powrotem na Keitha. 

— Spokojnie — powtórzył dawny paladyn, łapiąc Kubańczyka. — Jesteś zmęczony, nie forsuj się. 

— Keith, proszę. To dla mnie ważne. Chodź tam ze mną. — Lance spojrzał na niego spojrzeniem, któremu za nic nie dałby rady odmówić.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim Keith westchnął ciężko i kiwnął głową. 

— Jeśli coś ci się stanie, to bierzesz odpowiedzialność na siebie — powiedział i bez problemu podniósł drugiego mężczyznę. 

— No proszę, teraz to ty jesteś księciem. — Lance wesoło zamachał nogami. — Do ogrodu, najdroższy. 

— Byliśmy tam wczoraj — zauważył Keith, ale ruszył w odpowiednim kierunku, zgodnie z życzeniem. 

— Ale wtedy tego nie było. Zaufaj mi, książę, nie pożałujesz.

— Skoro tak uważasz. — Dawny czarny paladyn nie brzmiał na przekonanego. — Księżniczko — dodał po dłuższej chwili, jakby dopiero co sobie o tym przypomniał. 

— Cieszę się, że cenisz moje zdanie, najdroższy. W zamian weźmiemy ślub i urodzę ci piątkę dzieci. 

Keith prawie się wywrócił. 

— Lance! Co ty do cholery m 

— Nigdy nie oglądałeś bajek, Keith? — Czy Lance stuknął się w głowę, wychodząc z kapsuły i Keith tego nie zauważył? 

— Nie pamiętam. 

— Oni zawsze zakochiwali się z głupich powodów. 

— Pewnie masz rację. 

— My przynajmniej znamy się od dawna, książę. — Lance poklepał Keitha po policzku. 

Czarnowłosy odetchnął głęboko i zmienił szybko temat. 

— Powiesz mi, dlaczego tam idziemy? 

Lance jedynie pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. 

Droga nie zajęła im długo, Lance okazał się być całkiem dobrym przewodnikiem, znającym wiele skrótów oraz parę ukrytych ścieżek. Prócz tego jednak nie odzywał się, może był na to zbyt zmęczony. 

Ich ostatecznym celem okazała się być altana w tej części ogrodu, której Keith jeszcze nie zdążył odwiedzić. Była ona w kształcie kopuły, w środku znajdowały się ławki. Całość została pomalowana na jasnoniebieski kolor, dookoła kolumn plątały się rośliny z dziwnymi czerwonymi owocami. Przypominały w kształcie rzodkiewki, ale miały barwę znacznie żywszej czerwieni, jakby chciały jak najbardziej naśladować ogień.   

— Patrz, zaraz się zacznie — powiedział Lance, gdy usiedli, brzmiąc jednocześnie na zmęczonego oraz podekscytowanego. — Całe szczęście, myślałem, że przyjdziemy w trakcie. To będzie niesamowite. — Wskazał na kwiaty znajdujące się za altaną, leniwie machając ręką. 

Keith odwrócił od niego wzrok dopiero wtedy, gdy kątem oka zobaczył mignięcie światła. 

Każdy z kwiatów na ziemi zaczął powoli się otwierać, a im bardziej to robił, tym mocniej zaczynał świecić białym blaskiem, jakby stawał się lampką. Po chwili niektóre z nich postanowiły się zamknąć, by po paru minutach znowu się otworzyć.

— To najpiękniejsze miejsce w ogrodzie — szepnął z dumą Lance. — I najlepsze na randki — dodał z uśmiechem. 

Keith otworzył szeroko usta z zachwytu. W jego oczach odbijał się blask kwiatów. 

— Jestem zdecydowanie w stanie to zrozumieć. 

— Koniecznie przyprowadź tu Bi Boh Bii. Zdobędziesz jego serce.

Drugi mężczyzna kiwnął głową, ale wyglądał na nieobecnego. 

— Te kwiaty rosły tutaj… od początku? 

— Nie, posadziliśmy je niedawno. Nie są z Altei. 

Może naprawdę były z tamtej planety? 

Rozmawiali jeszcze przez moment o kwiatach, zanim Lance oparł się o Keitha, niemalże od razu zasypiając. 

Czarnowłosy przez chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy. Zagryzł wargę i rozejrzał się wokół.

Tylko raz, pomyślał, chwytając Lance'a za ramiona i odsuwając się lekko.

Zanim zdążył się rozmyślić, wziął głęboki oddech, wypuścił go i delikatnie pocałował Lance'a w policzek.

Wiedział, że nie powinien, ale chciał zrobić to chociaż ten jeden raz, nawet jeśli zawiódł zaufanie Lance'a. 

Z uwagą wziął go w ramiona, by go nie obudzić, mentalnie przygotowując się na długą drogę powrotną. Miał nadzieję, że nie spotkają nikogo. 

Nie udało się oczywiście. Keith trafił na najgorszą możliwą w tym momencie osobę — Infena. 

Alteańczyka dało się opisać tylko jednym przymiotnikiem — wściekły. Sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nawet jego blond loczki ożyły, chcąc za wszelką cenę wyrwać Lance'a z ramion Keitha i zabić dawnego czarnego paladyna.

— Co ty sobie myślisz? — wysyczał, głosem potwierdzając swoje intencje. — Gdzie go w ogóle zabierasz?! 

— Co cię to obchodzi? — odpowiedział z niewiele mniejszą agresją Keith. Nie znosił tego człowieka. 

— Co mnie to obchodzi?! — zapiszczał Infen i tupnął nogą ze zdenerwowania. Z każdą chwilą jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej nieprzyjemny. — Lance już od dawna powinien leżeć w łóżku i wypoczywać! 

— Właśnie idę go położyć, ale mi przeszkadzasz. 

— To dlaczego w ogóle go podniosłeś?! — krzyknął Alteańczyk, nie próbując nawet zadać pytania cicho, by nie obudzić Lance'a. — Powinien całą noc spędzić w łóżku! 

— Lance sam zaproponował mi spacer. Przesuń się, nie mam na ciebie czasu. 

— Jak możesz w ogóle tak mówić? — zapytał załamany Infen. — Doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jest zmęczony. Nie potrafi podejmować racjonalnych decyzji. Powinien odpoczywać niezależnie od wszystkiego.

Keith już otwierał usta, żeby się odgryźć, ale zrozumiał, że mężczyzna miał rację.

Naraził Lance'a na niebezpieczeństwo i jeszcze świetnie się przy tym bawił. 

W tym momencie było jednak zdecydowanie za późno, by się wycofywać. 

— Przepuść mnie — warknął i szybko przepchnął się przez drugiego mężczyznę. 

Po drodze nie spotkał już nikogo więcej. Do pokoju Kubańczyka dotarł lekko zmęczony, jednak zdecydowanie nie na tyle, na ile powinien być po niesieniu tyle czasu wysokiego mężczyzny. 

Ułożył Lance'a na jego łóżku i ściągnął mu buty, po czym szczelnie owinął go kocem. 

Zagryzł mocno wargę. To, co działo się tu od paru lat, nie powinno mieć miejsca. 

Delikatnie pochylił się nad drugim mężczyzną, a jego usta niemalże dotykały ucha przyjaciela.

— Ocalę cię, przysięgam — szepnął i przeczesał dłonią włosy Lance’a.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Następne dni mijały Keithowi szybko, niemal zbyt szybko. Jeśli nie siedział razem z Lance'em, próbując mu poprawić humor, to spędzał czas z Coranem, zajmując się najróżniejszymi kryształami z lepszym lub gorszym skutkiem.

Tym razem prowadzili badania nad kryształem skażonym przez druidów. Coran chciał sprawdzić, czy Keith będzie w stanie wyciągnąć z niego czystą energię, mrok zostawiając w naczyniu.

Jeśli wszystko wyszłoby tak jak powinno, nareszcie mieliby pomysł na to, co zrobić z pozostałościami po Imperium Galry, które przez wieki było napędzane przez skażoną kwintesencję. Z oczywistych względów nikt nie chciał z nich korzystać, ale gdyby się udało…

Keith czułby się zdecydowanie lepiej, gdyby eksperymentu nie obserwowali Lance i Krolia. 

Jego matka stała spokojnie, pozornie sprawiając wrażenie, jakby cała sytuacja była dla niej całkowicie obojętna. Kubańczyk za to wiercił się na swoim krześle i robił różne miny, by pokazać jak najbardziej swoje niezadowolenie. 

W normalnych okolicznościach Keith zacząłby się śmiać. Teraz jednak mógł tylko wpatrywać się w ziemię i prosić los, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze. 

Coran na wszelki wypadek przypiął do niego jakieś przyrządy, które miały mu w nieokreślony sposób pomóc. Po mężczyźnie w ogóle nie było widać zdenerwowania, radośnie podśpiewywał pod nosem i wydawał się gotowy na wszystko. 

Keith miał nadzieję, że to dobry znak, jednak nie potrafił pozbyć się złych przeczuć. Coś z tyłu głowy kazało mu uciekać i gdyby nie Lance, już dawno by tego posłuchał. Koniec końców to instynkty ratowały go najczęściej.

Odetchnął głęboko, próbując uspokoić nerwy i szybko dotknął kryształu, zanim zdążył zmienić zdanie i naprawdę się wycofać. 

Na początku nie działo się nic szczególnego, proces przebiegał tak jak zwykle, bez żadnych trudności, jednak po chwili coś zaczęło się zmieniać. 

Najpierw poczuł przeszywający ból w palcach, a gdzieś z tyłu głowy przebiegła mu myśl, że jednak miał rację. Od razu próbował się oderwać, lecz jedyne co osiągnął, to jeszcze więcej bólu, szybko rozprzestrzeniającego się na całe ciało.

Wrzasnął.

Setki, nie, tysiące igieł wbiło się nagle w jego ciało, w każde możliwe miejsce. Ból nie trwał długo, nawet udało mu się wziąć jeden pełen oddech, zanim zaczął się znowu, tylko po to by przestać, tworząc pętlę. 

Jego krew zwariowała, bulgotała, wrzała, przepływała przez jego żyły tak szybko, jak nigdy dotąd, szukając wyjścia za wszelką cenę.

Poczuł smród spalenizny. 

Na chwilę wszystko ustało, by zaraz wrócić ze zwiększoną siłą.  

Najpierw jego skóra. 

Uczucie początkowo nie było takie złe, miał wrażenie, że po jego ciele chodzi tysiące małych mrówek czy innych stworzeń, które kąsały i wgryzały się, próbując stworzyć nowe wejścia, ale nagle zrobiły to wszystkie na raz, otwierając go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Krew wciąż bulgotała i wrzała i… czy właśnie się wszędzie rozprysnęła? 

Musiał już długo krzyczeć. 

Jego ciało rozciągało się niekontrolowanie. Czuł każdą możliwą kość, to jak gwałtownie rosły i rosły, próbując się wyrwać, przecinając skórę, jakby stwierdzając, że dziury stworzone przez mrówki są niewystarczające.

Czemu nie mógł zemdleć?

Najgorsze były palce, bo one nawet nie rosły, nie, to byłoby za duże błogosławieństwo. Najpierw skręciły się do tego stopnia, że pewnie już dawno przestały przypominać to czym były, by nagle odkręcić się i rozerwać na dwie połowy, z których środka wyszło coś, nawet nie wiedział co.

W ustach musiał mieć każdą możliwą substancje, krew mieszała się z wymiocinami, nowe zęby ze starymi. 

Głowa mu pękała, z niej również coś próbowało wyjść. Nie miał pojęcia, co to mogło być, prócz tego, że musiało być silne, skoro dało radę przebić się przez czaszkę. 

Świat wirował, wszystko wokół niego wirowało, by nagle przestać. 

Powitał ciemność z radością.

Lance patrzył z przerażeniem w oczach na swojego przyjaciela, który leżał teraz całkowicie nieruchomo, a z jego ust oraz ze wszelkich możliwych otworów wciąż wypływały substancje, których wolałby nigdy w życiu nie widzieć. Keith wyglądał jak ktoś, kto umarł w wyjątkowo okrutny sposób.  

Był też fioletowy, co w innych okolicznościach może byłoby zabawne lub urocze, ale teraz jedynym słowem, jakie mu przychodziło na myśl było

To nie miało się stać.

Krolia podbiegła do Corana, przyszpilając go agresywnie do ściany, niszcząc ją. 

— Coś ty mu zrobił?! — krzyknęła mu w twarz, jeszcze mocniej wpychając go w budynek. Na jej twarzy malowała się czysta rozpacz oraz gniew, które szukały ujścia. Wyglądała, jakby zamierzała rozerwać go gołymi rękami. 

— Nie wiem… — Coran niemal nie był w stanie tego wykrztusić, a na jego wargach pojawiła się krew. Położył dłonie na jej przedramionach. — P—puść mnie, p—pomogę mu… 

Krolia spojrzała mężczyźnie w oczy. Warknęła głośno i niemal rzuciła go w stronę Keitha.   
  
Dawny paladyn wciąż leżał nieruchomo, martwo. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy, jednak świeciły one żółtą pustką, jak oczy wszystkich skażonych przez kwintesencję. Nawet łzy z nich nie leciały. 

Lance drżącą dłonią delikatnie dotknął ramienia przyjaciela i zaraz cofnął rękę, jakby został poparzony. Skóra była gorąca i, co zauważył dopiero teraz, parowała. Kubańczyk przełknął ślinę, próbując jakoś powstrzymać łzy i znowu go ruszył.

— Lance, nawet nie próbuj — ostrzegł go Coran. 

— Tylko trochę.

— Lance, nie możesz oddawać energii!

— Mogę spróbować! 

— Nie wiemy, czy to nie pogorszy sytuacji. Musimy przenieść Keitha do kapsuły, tam przynajmniej możemy sprawdzić jego stan.

Zanim zdążył powiedzieć coś więcej, Krolia podeszła do nich i szybko, ale zarazem delikatnie podniosła Keitha, który i tak wydał z siebie jęki bólu. Kobieta, nawet na nich nie patrząc, wybiegła z pomieszczenia. 

Przynajmniej dzięki tym dźwiękom mieli pewność, że dawny paladyn wciąż żyje. 

***  
  
Od wypadku minął tydzień. Keith nadal się nie obudził, co wywołało w zamku powszechny niepokój, nie tyle o jego stan, co o dalszy los planety bez kogoś, kto wesprze Lance'a.

Sytuację okropnie znosił również Cosmo, który całe dnie przesiadywał w pokoju swojego pana. Przez większość czasu zupełnie się nie ruszał, zbyt zrozpaczony, a do posiłków potrafiła go zmusić jedynie Krolia.

Poza Keithem fizycznie najbardziej ucierpiał Coran. Na jego twarzy wykwitł ogromny, fioletowy siniak, powstały po bliskim spotkaniu z pięścią zrozpaczonej Krolii. 

Nawet nie próbował jej winić, tylko zabrał się za kolejne badania, by jak najszybciej znaleźć przyczynę stanu Keitha oraz sposobu, jak można byłoby go naprawić. 

Lance bardzo chciał mu pomagać, ale co chwilę odciągała go Rada. Zaniepokojona brakiem szansy na pomoc, coraz bardziej naciskała na wybór kandydatki.

Już dawno ich działania przestały być w jakikolwiek sposób zabawne, ale teraz przeszli na zupełnie nowy poziom. Podczas posiedzeń musiał siedzieć i słuchać, jak odrzucają kolejne kobiety, nawet nie pytając się o jego opinie. Powiedzieli, że zredukują wybór do trzech osób, by jak najbardziej ułatwić mu ostateczny wybór. 

Lance'owi było to zupełnie obojętne, już dawno postanowił, że zdecyduje losowo, chociaż wciąż istniała mała część niego, która twierdziła, że nie powinno się to odbywać w taki sposób.

Kandydatki całkowicie traciły znaczenie, gdy myślał o Keithcie. Chciał mu jakoś pomóc, a całe dnie spędzał na spotkaniach Rady. 

To było frustrujące. Robił tyle, ile się dało, kontaktował się w wolnym czasie z innymi planetami, które mogły mieć jakiekolwiek dane czy pomysły, co robić w tej sytuacji, ale żadna proponowana przez nich metoda nie była bezpieczna, czy chociaż brzmiąca tak, jakby miała szansę na powodzenie.

Po raz pierwszy żałował, że druidzi już nie istnieją. 

Od całkowitego załamania ocaliła go Romelle. Wymyśliła jakieś badania, dzięki którym Lance zdobył kilka godzin wolności. 

Znajdowali się w pomieszczeniu specjalnie przeznaczonym tylko dla tego celu. Lance zdążył już zapomnieć, jak wiele było tutaj skanerów oraz przeróżnych urządzeń, których przeznaczenia nie znał i nie potrafił się domyślić.

— No, — Romelle zatarła dłonie, zadowolona z siebie — nareszcie mamy spokój! 

— Ratujesz mnie! Nie wytrzymałbym tam nawet minuty dłużej.

— Dało się to zauważyć — odpowiedziała delikatnie, odwracając się w jego stronę. — Jak się czujesz? 

— Tragicznie. — Lance usiadł na stole, wzdychając ciężko. — Zwariuję, jeśli Keith się dzisiaj nie obudzi. 

Kobieta kiwnęła głową, jakby się tego spodziewała.

— Wiem, że kontaktowałeś się z innymi planetami… Nic nie znaleźli, prawda? 

Lance pokręcił głową.   
  
— Jedni nawet zasugerowali wybranie cmentarza. 

Romelle zamilkła na dłuższą chwilę, zanim podeszła do jednej z maszyn i mocno kopnęła, niemal ją przewracając.   
  
— Nienawidzę ich! 

— Zaproponowali też zrobienie pomnika za jedyne 90% normalnej ceny. —  Lance odchylił głowę do tyłu i wpatrywał się w lampę na suficie. — Musi być jakiś sposób. 

Kobieta odetchnęła głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

— Co myślisz o tym, żeby zbudować robota i spróbować znaleźć uniwersum, które jest mniej katastrofalne?

— Nie zamierzam podmieniać Keitha na innego. Co jeśli w innym uniwersum nie ma mulletu? 

— Keith bez mulletu to nie Keith — zauważyła Romelle. — Ale dobra, to odpada… Hej, to wszystko jest związane z kwintesencją? — spytała, brzmiąc nagle na bardzo niepewną.

— Czy ja wiem? Raczej ze skażeniem, sama kwintesencja nie powinna mieć wpływu, skoro miał ją przekazać, a nie wchłonąć.

— Wrzućmy w niego w jakiś sposób mnóstwo kwintesencji…? Może, nie wiem, wypcha skażenie? 

— Czy nadmiar energii nie sprawi, że stanie się taki jak Zarkon? 

— Wypchniemy z niego skażenie i zaraz po tym zabierzemy nadmiar kwintesencji? 

—  To się nie uda. —  Lance znowu pokręcił głową, ale nagle zamarł. —  Zaraz! Zróbmy tak jak z Haggar!

— … Co?

—  Muszę do niego iść!

Zanim kobieta zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, Lance już wybiegł z pomieszczenia, nawet się nie odwracając. Biegł z taką energią, jakiej nie czuł od miesięcy, nareszcie mając pomysł i sposobność, by coś naprawić.

Czuł, że to jedyna szansa na uratowanie Keitha — skoro taki kawał kosmosu nie wymyślił nic przez tydzień, to nie było naukowego sposobu.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy znalazł się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Keith. Nie miał pojęcia, czy minął kogoś po drodze, czy nie, czy w ogóle ktoś był razem z nim w tym pokoju, liczył się jedynie jego przyjaciel.

Otworzył kapsułę i złapał wypadającego przyjaciela, zaraz siadając z nim na podłodze.

Keith wyglądał tak… obco, ale jednocześnie tak znajomo. Niby ta sama osoba, ale jednak nie.

W dodatku teraz pojawiały się schody. Lance nie miał pojęcia, jak wejść do świadomości przyjaciela.   
  
—  Dlaczego nie istnieje cholerny podręcznik radzenia sobie w takich chwilach? —  jęknął i położył głowę Keitha na swoich kolanach. Delikatnie dotknął palcami jego czoła, jakby spodziewał się, że da to jakiś efekt. Oczywiście, w żaden sposób mu to nie pomogło.

Może potrzebował bliższego kontaktu…?

Odetchnął głęboko parę razy, zamknął oczy i przyłożył swoje czoło do czoła Keitha.

Poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakaś siła zaczęła ciągnąć jego umysł. Robiła to gwałtownie, jakby była zniecierpliwiona czekaniem na niego. Zanim nawet zdążył zrozumieć, co się dzieje, wszystko wokół niego zawirowało i znalazł się w zupełnie w innym miejscu. Przez moment widział tylko biel, jednak po chwili zaczęły pojawiać się kształty.

Po minucie Lance stał w nieznanym mu pokoju, a przed nim znajdowały się dwie postacie. Jedną z nich był wysoki, masywny mężczyzna, którego nie rozpoznawał, ale kogoś mu przypominał. Miał on czarne włosy oraz charakterystyczną bliznę przebiegającą przez brew. Nie nosił się jakoś szczególnie, wyglądał jak zwyczajny obywatel. Na jego plecach siedziało roześmiane dziecko. Ciągnęło mężczyznę za włosy i słodkim głosikem rozkazywało ruszyć się swojemu rumakowi.

I przeciwieństwie do mężczyzny, dzieciak był dziwnie znajomy…

— Keith?! — wrzasnął zaskoczony Lance, cofając się. — Mały Keith?!

Dziecko odwróciło głowę i Lance pomyślał, że go usłyszało, ale gdy przez dłuższy moment wpatrywało się w jedno miejsce, zrozumiał, że chodzi o coś za nim.

Nieznajomy również spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— To nóż twojej matki — powiedział, głaszcząc włosy chłopca. — Chcesz dotknąć?

Młody Keith pokiwał głową i wyciągnął rączki w stronę broni.

— Nie ma opcji — zaśmiał się mężczyzna. — Zrobisz sobie nim krzywdę.

— Daj! — Keith mocniej pociągnął włosy mężczyzny.

I chyba dopiero to pozwoliło Lance'owi naprawdę rozpoznać nieznajomego.

Quiznak.

Patrzył na ojca Keitha.

Obserwował dzieciństwo Keitha.

Zafascynowany zaczął chodzić po pokoju, oglądając wszystkie znajdujące się w nim przedmioty. Nie było ich zbyt wiele, czego można było się spodziewać, znając Keitha. Parę strzelb, kilka zdjęć małego paladyna oraz, z jakiegoś powodu, kolekcja kamieni.

Ojciec i syn wciąż bawili się ze sobą, śmiejąc się radośnie.

Lance zastanawiał się, co powinien teraz zrobić. Powinien ruszyć dalej, znaleźć tego prawdziwego Keitha, ale nie mial pojecia, jak poruszać się po tej przestrzeni.

Wszystkie drzwi w pokoju były zamknięte. Podszedł do jednych z nich i otworzył je, nie spodziewając się niczego.

I nagle znalazł się w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Tutaj Keith był już starszy, mógł mieć jakieś 13 lat.

Jego twarz była cała zapłakana, a ramiona drżały, chociaż widać było, że próbuje się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać. Jedną dłonią mocno ściskał nóż swojej matki, drugą wbijał palce w dłoń, aż poleciało parę kropel krwi. Stał na cmentarzu, przy jednym z grobów, który wyglądał na nowy.

Lance wiedział, że nie może go dotknąć, ale i tak podbiegł do niego i wyciągnął rękę, żeby go przytulić. Niestety, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, jego dłoń przeszła przez chłopaka, całkowicie niezauważona.

Lance zagryzł wargę i rozejrzał się za kolejnym przejściem. Nie zamierzał na to patrzeć, skoro nie mógł pomóc.

Nagle Keith zaczął głośno łkać. Lance robił wszystko, by udawać, że ten dźwięk wcale nie łamie mu serca.

— Przepraszam — szepnął i zaczął biec przed siebie. Ramieniem zakrył oczy, by jak najmniej widzieć kolejne sceny. Było bardzo mało prawdopodobne, żeby miały stać się przyjemniejsze i to zdecydowanie nie był sposób, w jaki chciał się dowiedzieć o tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Keith nigdy się nie otwierał, a on to szanował. Nie zamierzał poznawać więcej sekretów wbrew jego woli.

… Co nie było takie proste, biorąc pod uwagę, że następną rzeczą jaką usłyszał, był śmiech dzieci. Okrutny śmiech, jakby się z kogoś wyśmiewały.

Czuł, jak coś skręca mu się w żołądku.

Nie skupiał się na słowach, nie chcąc ich słyszeć ani na głosach, nie chcąc ich rozpoznać. Mogły się znęcać tylko nad jedną osobą, biorąc pod uwagę czyje to wspomnienia i… Po prostu nie.

Biegł nawet szybciej niż wcześniej i bardziej wyczuł niż zobaczył kolejną zmianę scenerii.

Teraz przemieszczał się po korytarzu garnizonu. Serce zabolało go jeszcze mocniej gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że również przyczynił się do złych wspomnień z tego czasu.

Słyszał wyraźnie głos Iversona. Nie chciał, naprawdę nie chciał się przysłuchiwać, ale niemal od razu zdał sobie sprawę, w jakim momencie się znajduje.

Dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Keith ostatecznie wyleciał z garnizonu. Znał go tylko z plotek przekazywanych między pokojami, nigdy nie poznał szczegółów.

Może kiedyś zatrzymałby się i obejrzałby wszystko, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości, ale to _kiedyś_ już dawno minęło.

Czemu Keith nie może mieć żadnych przyjemnych wspomnień, pomyślał, próbując skupić się na czymś innym niż na tym, co rozgrywało się wokół niego.

Może takie były skutki trzymania tego w sobie? Keith pewnie starał się spychać wszystkie złe myśli gdzieś na krawędzie świadomości, ale przez to, że bał się z nimi zmierzyć, obrastały coraz większą warstwą żalu.

Lance czuł coraz większą potrzebę, by po prostu do niego podejść, przytulić i obiecać, że wszystko będzie dobrze oraz poprosić, żeby niczym się już nie martwił. Keith zdecydowanie zasłużył, by usłyszeć to przynajmniej raz, jeśli nie milion razy. 

Kubańczyk obiecał sobie, że zrobi to, gdy tylko go obudzi.   
  
Keith może się wyrywać, ale nie ucieknie przed tulasem, pomyślał i sam do siebie kiwnął głową.

Sceneria wokół niego zmieniła się jeszcze jeden raz. Od razu rozpoznał kolejne miejsce. Zamek lwów. Pomieszczenie z kapsułami leczniczymi.

Lance zatrzymał się zdziwiony. Przecież Keith nie trafił do kapsuły, Krolia ani Shiro też, więc skąd wzięło się to wspomnienie?

W pomieszczeniu nie znajdował się nikt prócz samego zainteresowanego, wyglądającego na gotowego do popełnienia morderstwa. Wpatrywał się z dziwną intensywnością w jedną z kapsuł, w której był… Lance.  
  
Keith aż tak przejął się wtedy jego stanem? Przecież jeszcze się nawet nie przyjaźnili.

To było nawet miłe.

Wspomnienie zniknęło bardzo szybko, nie zostały w nim wypowiedziane żadne słowa.

W następnym pojawiło się Ostrze. Lance słyszał trochę o ich pierwszym spotkaniu i nie zamierzał oglądać więcej, niż opowiadał im Shiro.   
  
Znów zaczął biec, z nadzieją, że szybko znajdzie właściwego Keitha.

Ignorowanie głosów znowu nie było proste. Naprawdę nie chciał tego słuchać, ale rozmowa Keitha z Shiro, jego błagania, przyciągały uwagę Kubańczyka.

Nie możesz mu pomóc, powtarzał w myślach Lance, próbując zdławić poczucie winy.

Nie zmieniało to faktu, że zrobiłby wszystko, by móc pomóc przyjacielowi w jakikolwiek sposób. Nawet najmniejszy.

Pokręcił głową.

Jedynym sposobem było wyrwanie się z tego labiryntu wspomnień.

Przyśpieszył. Obrazy i dźwięki zaczęły się zmywać, przez co wyłapywał z nich naprawdę niewiele.

Miał wrażenie, że przez chwilę dostrzegł Krolię, całą drużynę Voltrona oraz parę innych rzeczy, które wydawały się nie mieć sensu.

Nagle wszystko ustało.

Znów otoczyła go biel, tak jak na początku, ale tym razem postacie zobaczył od razu.   
  
— Keith! — krzyknął, widząc przyjaciela, który klęczał, ciężko dysząc. Podpierał się o ziemię mocno zaciśniętymi dłońmi. Nad nim stał cień w kształcie Keitha, patrząc się na wszystko żółtymi oczami. Na widok Lance powiększył się.

— Lance! — powiedziało radośnie to coś. — Jak miło, że nareszcie do nas dołączyłeś.

— Czym ty jesteś?! Zostaw Keitha! — Lance chciał podejść bliżej, ale dobił do niewidzialnej ściany.

Cień wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wzruszyć ramionami, nie za bardzo te ramiona posiadając.

— To ostatnia osoba, którą kiedykolwiek zostawię. Mogę powiedzieć to samo o tobie, Lance?

— Coś sugerujesz? — Kubańczyk uderzył pięściami w barierę. 

Był już tak blisko!

Gdyby mogło, to coś bez wątpienia, by się uśmiechnęło.

— Udajesz głupiego, czy naprawdę nie wiesz?

— Ratuję przyjaciela! Keith! Keith, słyszysz mnie! Keith!

Keith nie zareagował w żaden sposób, może tylko jego oddech nieznacznie przyspieszył.

— Mullet, do cholery! Rusz się, wszyscy na ciebie czekamy! Podnieś dupę i chodź do mnie!

— Nie usłyszy cię. — Cień wskazał palcem na miejsce, gdzie stała bariera. — Nic a nic.

— Ty słyszysz.

Cień roześmiał się głośno.

— Myślisz, że mnie słyszy? Nie jest świadomy, że ktokolwiek tu jest. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałem się, że to będzie tak proste.

— Jaki masz cel? — Lance ponownie uderzył w ścianę.

— Nic ci to nie da — zauważył Cień. — Już go niemal pochłonąłem.

— Uważaj, bo Keith z tobą przegra!

— Jakoś nie widzę, żeby wygrywał.

Lance nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
  
— Keith! Proszę cię, musisz z nim walczyć! To tylko skażenie, wiesz, jak to… — zastanowił się. — Jak dym spalinowy!

Cień prychnął na to porównanie.

— Naprawdę kiedykolwiek o niego dbałeś, Lance? Mówisz takie rzeczy w obliczu jego zniknięcia? — Cień roześmiał się. — Nawet nie próbuj się pożegnać, załamiesz naszą trójkę jeszcze bardziej. Smutne, doprawdy, smutne.

— Zamknij się! — Kubańczyk uderzył w ścianę na wysokości głowy Cienia. Kilka kawałków rozprysnęło się i zraniło mu rękę, jednak on i tak uśmiechnął się z nadzieją.

Cień zasyczał ze złością.

— Nic ci to nie da — powiedział, stając przed Keithem tak, żeby Lance nie mógł go widzieć. — On jest mój i tylko mój.

Lance nie odpowiedział, raz po raz uderzając w ścianę. Z jego kostek i knykci spływała krew, ale tylko zacisnął zęby i nie przestawał, dopóki bariera nie rozprysnęła się na kawałki.

Cień nie krzyknął ani w żaden sposób nie pokazał swojej złości, prócz tego, że jeszcze bardziej próbował otoczyć Keitha, zmieniając konstrukcję swojego ciała na bardziej przypominającą dym.

Lance podbiegł do nich z krzykiem. Dym palił rany na dłoniach, jakby ktoś oblewał je alkoholem i wypełniał gardło, uniemożliwiając oddychanie.

Kubańczyk nie potrafił niczego dostrzec, oczy mu łzawiły, dodatkowo utrudniając sytuację. Po omacku próbował chociaż dotknąć Keitha, by mu jakoś pomóc. W końcu poczuł pod dłonią jego włosy. Chwycił je i pociągnął mocno, wyrywając mężczyznę z dymu.

Keith w pierwszej chwili gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, by zaraz zacząć kaszleć od jego nadmiaru. Skulił się, próbując jakoś sobie pomóc.

— Keith! — Lance szturchnął go w ramię. — Keith, słyszysz mnie?!

Drugi mężczyzna dalej kaszlał, nie reagując.

Lance odwrócił się do Cienia akurat w momencie, kiedy ten próbował zaatakować go mieczem stworzonym z dymu.

Dawnemu paladynowi udało się odskoczyć.

Zaraz jednak zrozumiał swój błąd.

Przecież to nie on był celem.   
  
Cień nachylił się nad Keithem i delikatnie szturchnął go mieczem w głowę.

— Naprawdę nie chciałem cię zabijać — przyznał, unosząc ramię do zamachu ostrzem. — Niestety, nie mam wyboru.

— Keith! — Lance zerwał się na równe nogi. — Uciekaj!

Keith nagle poderwał głowę, tylko by zaraz ją schować, ledwo omijając atak miecza. Zaraz po tym przeturlał się w bok, próbując uciec.

— To nic ci nie da — zauważył Cień, znowu powoli się zbliżając, jakby chciał jak najbardziej rozkoszować się sytuacją. — Ode mnie nie ma ucieczki.

Lance patrzył się z rosnącym przerażeniem, jak istota machała raz za razem, próbując trafić Keitha, na razie cały czas pudłując.

Coś powinien zrobić, ale jak mógłby pomóc w takiej sytuacji, nie mając żadnej broni?

Może…

Cień cały czas o czymś mówił, skupiony jedynie na dawnym czarnym paladynie, całkowicie ignorując obecność Kubańczyka.

Lance szybko do nich podbiegł, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu i rzucił się na ich przeciwka od tyłu.

Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się, że trafi na dym, jednak zderzył się z czymś, co przypominało mu ciało.

Zanim Cień dał radę w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, Keith odebrał mu miecz i wbił w niego tak, by nie zranić Lance’a, trafiając w miejsce, gdzie normalnie znajdował się brzuch.

Żaden z nich nie wymówił słowa. Obserwowali, jak ciało Cienia powoli rozpadało się na małe kawałki, coraz mniejsze i coraz bardziej przypominające pył, aż zniknęło całkowicie.

Lance i Keith spojrzeli na siebie, a potem zapadła ciemność.

Pierwszy ocknął się Lance. Lekko spanikowany rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
  
Wrócili.   
  
Spojrzał w dół, na powoli budzącego się Keitha i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Mężczyzna wyglądał zdecydowanie lepiej niż tydzień temu, jedynym śladem bolesnego procesu przemiany były zdecydowanie za ciasne spodnie i naderwane szwy w ubraniach.

No i był Galrą, ale to szczegół.

Udało się!

— L—lance…? C—co to jest…? — zapytał nagle Keith, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w swoje drżące dłonie. Wyglądał, jakby spełnił się jego najgorszy koszmar. — T—to jest m—moje?

— No tak, nie pamiętasz? — Kubańczyk nie mógł powstrzymać się przed podrapaniem go za puchatym uchem. — Chociaż myśleliśmy, że jak się obudzisz, to wrócisz do siebie.

Keith wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, jakby dotyk mu się nie podobał.

— Cz—czego nie p—pamiętam?

— No przemiany. W sumie to dobrze, przynajmniej nie pamiętasz tego bólu. — Lance spojrzał mu w oczy. Prawdziwe oczy Keitha, a nie te okropne żółte światełka. — Na szczęście zostałeś sobą.

Keith nie wyglądał na szczególnie zachwyconego tym faktem, wciąż dotykając się w różne miejsca, patrząc z przerażeniem na pazury i wciąż ruszając uszy, jakby musiał się upewniać, że w ogóle istnieją.

— Nie martw się, nadal jesteś przystoj… — zanim Lance zdołał skończyć, Keith zerwał się z jego nóg i spojrzał w odbijającą jego wygląd szybę kapsuły.

Nie powiedział nic przez parę długich minut, zbyt zszokowany. Powoli zaczął dotykać różne części twarzy, jakby chciał sam siebie upewnić, że było to prawdziwe.

Lance stanął za nim i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu.   
  
— Przepraszam cię, Keith. To moja wina.

— Wytłumacz mi, co się stało — poprosił cicho Keith, wciąż wpatrując się w swoje odbicie, chociaż przestał się już dotykać.

— Pamiętasz jak miałeś wydobyć energię ze skażonego kryształu?

Drugi mężczyzna kiwnął powoli głową, marszcząc brwi, próbując sobie coś przypomnieć.

— Pamiętam że siedziałeś tam z mamą. Dotknąłem kryształu, a potem… jakiś cień?  
  
— Ten cień próbował cię wchłonąć! Przejąłby twoje ciało! — Lance poczuł dreszcze na plecach. Ta wizja była okropna. — Ale go pokonałeś.

— Cieszę się? Naprawdę niczego nie pamiętam…

— Przepraszam. — Lance objął go od tyłu. Głową sięgał drugiemu mężczyźnie ledwie do karku, mimo że jeszcze tydzień temu był od niego wyższy. — Nie pozwolę na więcej eksperymentów.

— O czym ty mówisz, Lance?! Przecież jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, zginiesz!

— Nie zamierzam cię narażać, Keith. Wybiorę jakąś kandydatkę, może dam radę pociągnąć te parę lat.

Keith nagle się odwrócił i mocno złapał drugiego mężczyznę za ramię.

— Nawet nie próbuj czegoś takiego robić, Lance. Nie mam zamiaru chować twojego trupa, tylko dlatego, że jesteś zbyt uparty!

— No popatrz, ja twojego też nie!

— Więcej nie ruszymy już tych kryształów, z resztą wszystko było w porządku!

Lance pokręcił głową.   
  
— A jeśli nie zauważymy skażenia? Nie, Keith. To koniec.

— Lance, do jasnej cholery! — wrzasnął Keith. — Raz nam nie wyszło, to już się nie powtórzy!

— Nie zamierzam ryzykować. Widzisz jak skończyłeś. — Lance musnął palcami jego twarz. — Naprawdę przepraszam.

Zanim Keith zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, do pomieszczenia wpadły dwie kolejne osoby, z czego jedna od razu podbiegła do niego i mocno przytuliła.

— Keith — powiedziała cicho Krolia. — Tak się cieszę, że się obudziłeś.

 Keith niepewnie odwzajemnił uścisk, cały czas wpatrując się w Lance'a.

— Keith! — krzyknął Coran. — Wiedziałem, że nic ci nie będzie!

Keith nie był pewny co do tego, czy nic mu nie jest, ale to nie było ważne.  
  
— Lance zgłupiał do końca!

Coran zatrzymał się w połowie kroku.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Chce skończyć eksperymenty! Powiedział, że wybierze którąś z tych zdzir! — Keith spróbował wyrwać się matce, ale miała zbyt mocny chwyt.

— Uspokój się — powiedziała Krolia, zaraz spoglądając na Lance'a. — To wyjątkowo głupia decyzja.

— Chyba nie powinnaś tego mówić, skoro za taki właśnie eksperyment Coran dostał od ciebie w twarz!

Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Już wszystko jest w porządku, nie popełnimy tego samego błędu ponownie.

— Dokładnie, nie popełnimy — potwierdził Lance. — Bo nie damy mu szansy zaistnieć. Jestem zmęczony zwiedzaniem umysłu Keitha. Idę się położyć.

— Chwila, Lance, co ty zrobiłeś?! — wrzasnął Keith, znowu próbując się wyrwać. — Wracaj i się wytłumacz!

Kubańczyk pomachał mu zakrwawioną dłonią i wyszedł.

— Co tu się stało? — zapytał zaciekawiony Coran.

— Wy mi to wytłumaczcie. Co się tutaj w ogóle dzieje?!

— Przez tydzień byłeś w śpiączce — zaczęła Krolia i chwyciła go za policzki, żeby dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. — Nie mieliśmy pojęcia co zrobić, kontaktowaliśmy się z różnymi planetami, ale… — Głos jej zadrżał. — Myślałam, że cię stracę, Keith.

Keith spojrzał w dół, jakby nagle zabrakło mu wszystkich słów.

— Cały t—tydzień…? — zapytał, nie potrafiąc sobie tego wyobrazić. Krolia zaczęła głaskać go po głowie.

— Co zrobił Lance? — Coran poprawił wąsa. — Jeszcze rano nie miał pomysłu.

— Nie wiem — odpowiedział sfrustrowany Keith. — Nie mam pojęcia co on zrobił, prócz tego, że jakoś mnie obudził.

— Zapytam go później. — Coran uśmiechnął się do Keitha. — Dobrze, że wróciłeś.

Drugi mężczyzna niepewnie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Też się cieszę.

— Co do Lance'a. — Coran spoważniał. — Musimy uszanować jego wolę.

— Jego wolę, żeby się zabić? Bardzo dobry pomysł, Coran, wspaniały. — Keith odetchnął głęboko, nie chcąc wybuchnąć. — Jutro… jutro o tym porozmawiamy.


	5. Chapter 5

Atmosfera podczas śniadania była, delikatnie sprawę ujmując, napięta. Lance uparcie ignorował wiercącego w nim dziurę wzrokiem Keitha, którego w tym działaniu wspierała Romelle. Kobieta po usłyszeniu o ich wczorajszej kłótni zapewniła Keitha, że stanie po jego stronie.

Kubańczyk cały czas bawił się jedzeniem, w ogóle go nie dotykając. Wyglądał, jakby był gotowy na spanie przez tydzień, by chociaż trochę odzyskać swojej siły. Nie było w nim ani trochę energii.

W końcu westchnął i odsunął od siebie pełny talerz. 

— Dziękuję — zwrócił się do Romelle. — Jak zawsze pyszne.

— Nic nie zjadłeś — zauważyła, na chwilę porzucając swoją wrogą postawę, by spojrzeć na niego z troską.

— Zjadłem, jestem pełny. — Lance napił się szybko herbaty. — Pójdę już, bo czuję, że Keith zaraz mnie zabije.

Keith prychnął, i wstał od stołu w tym samym momencie co Kubańczyk, wciąż mierząc go wzrokiem.

— Możesz przestać rozbierać mnie wzrokiem? Idę na spotkanie z kandydatką, mogłaby to źle odebrać. — Lance posłał mu złośliwy uśmieszek.

— Musimy porozmawiać — stwierdził Keith, ignorując zaczepkę i łapiąc drugiego mężczyznę za rękę, by przytrzymać go w miejscu. Starał się brzmieć jak najbardziej spokojnie.

— Raczej nie mamy o czym, Keith. Chyba że o tobie! Przyzwyczaiłeś się już do tego ciała, wielkoludzie? Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie przerosłeś! — Mężczyzna mówił szyderczo.

Keith odetchnął głęboko, próbując znaleźć w sobie siłę, by nie wybuchnąć.

— Przepraszam za wczoraj — powiedział, jakby te słowa przychodziły mu z wielkim trudem. Niemalże je wypluwał. — Ale nie mam zamiaru zmienić swojego zdania.

— Ja też. — Lance wyrwał dłoń z uścisku Keitha. — Muszę już iść.

— Czemu… czemu zawsze traktujesz siebie w ten sposób?! Nie musisz być cholerną ofiarą, Lance!

— Nie wiem o czym mówisz, Keith. — Lance zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia z jadalni zdenerwowanym krokiem.

— Doskonale wiesz o czym mówię, inaczej byś nie wychodził.

— Nie jestem ofiarą! — zawołał Lance. Już miał wyjść, ale w drzwiach stanął Infen. Zza jego ramienia wyglądał inny mężczyzna, z zainteresowaniem przyglądający się całej sytuacji.

Alteańczyk klasnął w dłonie.

— Jak się cieszę, że pana spotkaliśmy, panie Lance! Chcemy coś panu pokazać… 

— Nie spóźnię się na spotkanie? Zawsze pilnujesz, żebym był punktualny.

— Siostra obiecała, że poczeka. To coś naprawdę ciekawego! Proszę spojrzeć — dodał, dłonią przywołując drugiego mężczyznę, który pokazał im ekran. 

Lance od razu rozpoznał na nim Keitha i Krolię, rozmawiających niedaleko pomieszczenia z kapsułami. Jego przyjaciel wyglądał jeszcze jak człowiek, więc musiało być ono sprzed tygodnia albo wcześniej.

— Kazałeś ich podglądać? — zapytał zdziwiony.

— Co to ma być? — warknął Keith, prawie rzucając się na nowo przybyłą dwójkę.

Krolia podniosła się z krzesła i ruszyła w ich kierunku, wyciągając nóż.

— Wyłącz to — syknęła.

Lance zignorował ich obu, skupiając się całkowicie na filmie. Próbował robić wszystko, by nie pokazać po sobie żadnych emocji.

Naprawdę miał powoli dosyć dowiadywania się o wszystkich sekretach Keitha.

— Pan Lance ma prawo to obejrzeć, skoro to dotyczy jego — zauważył Infen, rozkładając bezradnie dłonie.

— Lance nie miał tego wiedzieć! — Krolia wyciągnęła rękę w stronę szpiega, ale wtedy padła odpowiedź na pytanie, które wtedy zadała.

Za późno.

— Od kiedy Altea pozwala na szpiegów? — zapytał wściekły Keith, podchodząc do Infena szybkim, gniewnym krokiem. Zaraz się rozmyślił i spojrzał z żądzą mordu na szpiega. — Czy to nie jest niezgodne z prawem?!

— To dla dobra planety — odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. — Jesteś zagrożeniem, kto wie, czy nie porwiesz pana Lance'a.

— Nie opowiadaj głupstw, Infen — odezwał się Lance. — Keith może i jest głupi, ale nie do takiego stopnia.

— Doprawdy? — Mężczyzna wskazał na dawnego paladyna, który siedział na szpiegu i okładał go pięściami.

Kubańczyk westchnął długo i ciężko.

— Keith, zostaw go. Później się z nim policzysz, na razie musimy iść do mojego pokoju.

Keith podniósł się bez słowa. Wiedział, co miało teraz nastąpić i nie zamierzał tego przeciągać — chciał mieć to z głowy.

Krolia posłała mu zmartwione spojrzenie, jednak nikt ze zgromadzonych już się nie odezwał.

Przez całą, niezbyt długą drogę nie spotkali żadnej żywej duszy, w końcu trafiając do pokoju.

— Usiądź — powiedział Lance, wskazując Keithowi swoje łóżko.

Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu widział, by dawny paladyn siedział tak sztywno i całkowicie bez ruchu, jakby bał się, że nawet jeden oddech sprawi, że wszystko potoczy się źle. Nie pozwalał na ruch nawet jednego mięśnia.

Lance westchnął głęboko. Nie spodziewał się, że to wszystko potoczy się w taki sposób.   
  
— Od kiedy? — zapytał.

Keith wpatrywał się w nieokreślony punkt na ścianie.

— Pamiętasz… gdy rozmawialiśmy o matematyce i Pidge? — Słychać było, że bardzo chciałby mówić beznamiętnie, jednak nie potrafił powstrzymać niedługiej przerwy.

— To… naprawdę dużo czasu… — zauważył Lance.

Drugi mężczyzna kiwnął głową, znowu stając się całkowicie sztywny.

— Po raz pierwszy byłeś kimś innym niż tylko… tym robiącym żarty.

Lance uśmiechnął się ciepło i usiadł obok przyjaciela.

— Przepraszam, że nie zauważyłem wcześniej. Musiało być ci ciężko. W dodatku te żarciki o haremie… 

— Odpuść sobie, Lance. Nie potrzebuję twojego współczucia.

— Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, Keith? — Lance postanowił zmienić nieco temat.

— O co się w ogóle teraz pytasz?

— No gdybyśmy ze sobą chodzili… planeta by umarła. — Lance zaczął nerwowo bawić się palcami.

Keith spojrzał na niego tak, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.

— Nie pozwolimy umrzeć planecie! I czemu nagle mówisz o chodzeniu?

— Nie byłem na randce od kilku lat, trzeba to w końcu zmienić. Co ty na to?

— Nie, Lance. — Keith pokręcił stanowczo głową. — Nie rób czegoś takiego tylko z litości.

Lance zachichotał i cmoknął go w policzek. Keith był pewny, że oblał się rumieńcem.

 

— Robię to dla siebie, Keith. Kto wie, może się w tobie zakocham i w końcu uwolnię od przeszłości? Lubię cię, więc dajmy temu szansę.

— Lance, proszę. Naprawdę nie mam ochoty słyszeć tego typu żartów.

— Liczę na udaną randkę, Keith. Tylko daj mi wcześniej znać, muszę się wystroić. Zwalę cię z nóg.

Keith przez dłuższy moment się nie odezwał.

— Nie martw się, to będzie twoja randka życia — obiecał w końcu, wciąż wyglądając, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co się działo. — Nie zawiodę cię!

Z tymi słowami wybiegł z pokoju. Skierował się do sypialni matki, w nadziei, że już pobiła Infrena i wróciła do pokoju. Naprawdę potrzebował jej rady.

Na całe szczęście, była już w środku.

— Oh, żyjesz — powiedziała, polerując nóż. — Już myślałam, że nie dasz rady wrócić.

— Lance zaprosił mnie na randkę! — krzyknął podekscytowany Keith, rzucając się na jej łóżko. Chwycił jedną poduszkę i mocno ją przytulił. — To znaczy ja mam zaprosić jego, ale i tak! Musisz mi pomóc!

Krolia uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

— Nareszcie ci się udało — powiedziała, wyjmując mapę miasta. — Jaki mamy plan?

— To musi być coś niepowtarzalnego! Mam jedną szansę, nie mogę tego zniszczyć. — Keith zerwał się z materaca i podszedł do kobiety. Oparł głowę o jej ramię.

Krolia kiwnęła głową. 

— Oczywiście. Jak wygląda nasz fundusz?

— Coran ma u mnie dług za narażanie mnie, więc… nie mamy ograniczeń?

— Świetnie. Teraz tylko musimy załatwić bomby.

Mężczyzna pokiwał głową. Krolia na pewno miała dobry plan.

— Przydadzą się też flary i statek — uznał, na co kobieta uśmiechnęła się z aprobatą.

Keith, 29 lat, matka pomaga mu zorganizować pierwszą w życiu randkę.


	6. Chapter 6

Minęło parę dni, przez które nie działo się nic szczególnie ciekawego. Większość czasu Lance’a zajmowały rozmowy z Radą, które po raz pierwszy od dawna nie sprawiały, że miał ochotę się położyć i nigdy nie wstać. Świadomość, że z Keithem nareszcie wszystko było w porządku poprawiła mu znacznie humor, nawet pomimo ich dziwnych stosunków ostatnimi czasy.

Najpierw poznawanie umysłu, potem kłótnia, następnie propozycja randki.

To nie tak, że nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego Keith myślał w ten, a nie inny sposób. Chociaż nazwanie Lance’a ofiarą było przesadą, zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego jego przyjaciel próbował w ten sposób przekonać go do swojego zdania.

W końcu Keith spędził większość swojego życia sam, w dodatku go dręczono. Nic dziwnego, że wciąż bał się tego, że ludzie go opuszczą.

Zrozumienie nie oznaczało jednak akceptacji.

Ratowanie planety było zadaniem Lance’a, jego osobistą misją. Nie mógł pozwolić, by cierpiał przez nią ktoś inny.

Był to winny Altei, ale nie tylko.

To nie było zachowanie ofiary, pomyślał, nawet nie zauważając, że znowu zaczął wbijać sobie paznokcie w skórę.

Westchnął ciężko, próbując skierować swoje myśli na inne tory.

Właśnie, randka. Ciekawe, co Keith przygotował. Nie liczył na wiele, w końcu jego przyjaciel nie był typem romantyka.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie to coś… drastycznego. Chciałby mimo wszystko wrócić do zamku w jednym kawałku.

Spojrzał jeszcze raz na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wiedział, że wygląda dobrze, w końcu wybieranie strojów zawsze mu wychodziło.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi, za którymi stał Keith z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Cześć, Lance — powiedział, z radością w głosie, która zazwyczaj nie była kojarzona z jego osobą. Bez pytania uniósł Lance’a i zanim ten zdążył się obejrzeć, wyskoczyli przez okno.

Więc jednak drastyczne.

Keith posadził go na czekający pod oknem latający motor. Założył mu ostrożnie kask i zajął miejsce przed nim. Zanim jednak zdążył odpalić maszynę, rozległy się krzyki strażników, patrolujących okolicę. Całe zajście nie uszło ich uwadze i teraz zaczynali biec w ich stronę. Niektórzy wyjęli miecze, a inni przygotowali się do strzałów, zanim zauważyli kto siedzi na pojeździe.

— Co się tutaj dzieje?!

— Nie ruszaj się!

Keith obejrzał się do tyłu i wyciągnął z kieszeni bombę dymną, uśmiechając się przy tym lekko. Spojrzał się jeszcze na Lance’a, który uniósł brew i rzucił pociskiem w stronę strażników.

Bardzo drastyczne podejście do randki.

Ale też, pomyślał Lance z lekkim uśmiechem, czego innego mógł się spodziewać?

Keith już bez żadnych przeszkód odpalił motocykl i nim ktokolwiek zdążył krzyknąć, ich już dawno nie było.

Lance niemal od razu wtulił się w przyjaciela, próbując nie spaść i zaraz się zaśmiał.

Przynajmniej zaczynało się ciekawie.

Ich cel nie znajdował się tak daleko. Ominęli miasto, kierując się w bardziej niezbadane tereny planety, w których Lance niezbyt często przebywał, szczególnie od momentu, gdy zaczęły się problemy Altei.

Wylądowali w lesie, na małej polanie przy wodospadzie.

Lance nie widział tutaj niczego znajomego, co było zdecydowanie plusem, lubił nowe miejsca. Sam wodospad nie należał do największych, jakie widział w życiu, ale osiągał wysokość kilku metrów. Tworzył on małe, ale bardzo czyste jeziorko. Przy brzegu znajdowało się mnóstwo kamieni porośniętych mchem, dalej rosło mnóstwo kwiatów, z których większość kwitnęła również w ogrodzie zamkowym, a jeszcze dalej stały bardzo szerokie, chociaż niezbyt wysokie drzewa.

Lance powoli zszedł z maszyny, starając się nie pobrudzić swoich eleganckich, świeżo pastowanych butów, które i tak zapadły się w podmokłej ziemi.

— Mogłeś mnie ostrzec, że wybierasz takie miejsce. Wtedy ubrałbym coś innego niż to. — Wskazał na nie z niezadowoleniem. To pewnie był ostatni raz, kiedy je założył.

Keith najpierw pozwolił sobie na zdjęcie kasku i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na Lance'a unosząc z rozbawieniem brew.

— Myślałeś, że pojedziemy do miasta? — zapytał nieco dokuczliwie.

— No, to dość tradycyjne miejsce na pierwszą randkę. Myślisz że dlaczego zapowiadałem ci, że się wystroję?

Keith jeszcze przez chwilę się uśmiechał, zanim jego twarz zmieniła swój wyraz na przerażony, niczym człowieka, który spędził na swoich badaniach całe życie i które, koniec końców, były nic nie warte.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknął, szybko odkładając kask na motor i podchodząc do Lance'a z uniesioną dłonią, jakby chciał mu pomóc, ale nie miał pojęcia jak.. — Przepraszam, nie wiedziałem. Następnym… Nie, nieważne.

— To nic, przynajmniej jest oryginalnie. I najwyraźniej ja też zawiodłem, skoro nie wywaliłeś języka na mój widok. — Lance mrugnął do niego z uśmiechem. — No to jaki jest plan?

Keith odetchnął głęboko, już nie tak pewny siebie. Zaczął ze zdenerwowania przyglądać się swoich pazurom, by zająć się czymkolwiek.

— Polowanie — oświadczył w końcu niepewnie, jakby wstydził się swojego pomysłu.

Lance zamrugał zdziwiony, jednak nie skomentował. Ściągnął z ramion delikatną narzutę i położył ją na siedzeniu, zaraz patrząc wyczekująco na dawnego paladyna. Keith jeszcze rozejrzał się dookoła, zanim wziął przyjaciela za rękę i zaczął prowadzić go w stronę drzew, coraz głębiej w las.

— Jak wpadłeś na taki plan randki? — zapytał zaciekawiony Lance. Rozglądał się na boki, próbując coś wypatrzeć. 

— Myśleliśmy nad tym trochę — przyznał drugi mężczyzna, wpatrując się przed siebie. — Mama tak zdobyła tatę.

Lance zaśmiał się krótko i lekko popchnął Keitha ramieniem.

— Czyli to sprawdzona metoda. W sumie jestem to sobie w stanie wyobrazić, w końcu jesteście dziwni.

Keith wzruszył ramionami i jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że trzyma drugiego mężczyznę za rękę. Szybko ją puścił.

— Tak bywa — odpowiedział, nie mając pomysłu na prowadzenie rozmowy.

— Wiesz, Mullet, tak sobie myślałem, że gdyby wszyscy z Galry byli tak uroczy jak ty, to nie mógłbym z nimi walczyć. — Lance chwycił go za ramię. — Jesteś rozkoszny.

To było zdecydowanie coś, czego Keith nie spodziewał się w żadnej wersji rzeczywistości usłyszeć. Dokładnie czuł, jak krew napływa mu do policzków, jak bardzo jego ciało przestaje się ruszać pod wpływem szoku.

Nie mówi się takich rzeczy pod wpływem litości, prawda?

Lance wyglądał na całkowicie szczerego, ale…

Tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

— Możesz już przestać żartować. — Modlił się, by jego głos nie brzmiał jak u kogoś, komu właśnie serce próbuje wyrwać się z piersi.

— Keith, jeśli mamy się umawiać, to nie możesz brać każdego mojego słowa za żart. — Kubańczyk pociągnął go w dół i zaczął głaskać po głowie, lekko się uśmiechając.

— Łatwo powiedzieć — mruknął Keith, próbując wrócić do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, zanim Lance jak zwykle zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Delikatnie, jakby właśnie zajmował się zwierzęciem, drugi mężczyzna zaczął drapać go po uszach.

Na początku uczucie było lekko niekomfortowe, ale wystarczyła chwila i… Keith, nawet o tym nie myśląc, przybliżył się do przyjaciela, próbując mu ułatwić dostęp. Lance nie ośmielił się odezwać ze strachu przed spłoszeniem dawnego paladyna. Korzystał z jego przyzwolenia i drapał go za uchem.

Trwało to jeszcze przez chwilę, zanim Keith gwałtownie się odsunął, jakby coś go poparzyło. Sam dotknął swoich uszu, nie dowierzając swojej własnej reakcji.

— Przepraszam — powiedział w końcu. — Nie… nie przyzwyczaiłem się jeszcze.

Lance uśmiechnął się ciepło.

— Mullet, takie zachowanie jest jak najbardziej na miejscu, kiedy jest się na randce.

Keith otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle usłyszeli ryk, który sprawił, że oboje podskoczyli.

— Na co my polujemy? Na yeti? — Lance rozejrzał się niespokojnie. — Skupmy się. I gdzie jakaś broń dla mnie?

Keith cicho zaklął, a drugi mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, znając już odpowiedź.

— Została tam, prawda?

— Rozproszyłeś mnie i zostawiłem wszystko w bagażniku — przyznał dawny paladyn, zaraz patrząc przed siebie, szukając czegoś podejrzanego. — Damy radę, nie powinno być jakoś szczególnie niebezpiecznie. Trzymaj się mnie.

— Damy radę? Słyszałeś, jak to ryczy? Musi być ogromne.

— Uspokój się — rozkazał Keith, zaczynając się skradać i ruchem dłoni pokazując, by Lance również zaczął to robić.

Nie chciał się do tego przyznać nawet w myślach, ale poruszanie się w jego nowym ciele było… utrudnione. Wszystko nagle wydawało się za blisko, zrobił się również cięższy, co jeszcze bardziej wytrącało go z równowagi. Nie potrafił być cichy, każdy jego krok był głośny.

Zbyt skupiony na sobie, nie zauważył niczego podejrzanego i nim się obejrzał, zdołał usłyszeć tylko krzyk Lance’a i trzask łamanych gałęzi. Kiedy się odwrócił, z bronią w ręku, Kubańczyk znikał wśród drzew, niesiony przez coś.

Przez chwilę Keith nie był w stanie poruszyć nawet palcem. Coś na jego oczach porwało Lance'a, a on nawet nie był w stanie zareagować!

Szybko się opanował, ostatnią rzeczą jakiej potrzebował była panika. Na całe szczęście, chociaż zwierzę poruszało się w mgnieniu oka oraz było ciche, zostawiało ślady na tyle duże, że znalezienie jego kryjówki to była kwestia zaledwie paru chwil.

Keith ruszył jego tropem. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że prowadzi go w stronę miejsca, gdzie zostawili motor.

Maszyna nie wyglądała na uszkodzoną, co wziął za dobry znak. Bestia nie rozwalała wszystkiego na swojej drodze, więc szansa na uratowanie Lance'a zwiększała się, zwłaszcza że po drodze nie zauważył też żadnej krwi.

Trop urywał się przy wodzie.

Szczerze mówiąc, sytuacja nie wyglądała ciekawie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak wyglądają zdolności pływackie zwierzęcia, więc nawet nie mógł odrzucić opcji, że popłynęli gdzieś w głąb wody. Na chwilę włożył pod powierzchnię głowę, jednak mimo jej czystości, nie potrafił dostrzec niczego przydatnego, kamienie w żaden sposób mu nie pomagały.

Zaraz wsiadł na motor i szybko przeleciał przez polanę w poszukiwaniu dalszych tropów, niczego jednak nie znalazł. Bestia nie zostawiła żadnych śladów świadczących o tym, że wyszła ze zbiornika. 

Musiałem coś przegapić, pomyślał Keith.

Rozejrzał się jeszcze raz, gasząc motor. Gdyby był dużym zwierzęciem i chciałby się schować na tej otwartej przestrzeni, to jakie inne schronienie by wybrał, jeśli nie wodę?

Przypomniał sobie te wszystkie filmy, do których Ezor zmuszała go, kiedy mieli chwilę wolnego. 

Romantyczne spotkania w grocie za wodospadem.

Powoli zbliżył się do wody, trzymając pewnie nóż. Po głębszym zastanowieniu wskoczył do jeziora, chcąc dzięki niemu przepłynąć na drugą stronę wodospadu niezauważonym.

Grota była większa, niż się spodziewał. Wilgoć odbijała światło z zewnątrz, nadając jej baśniowy klimat. Dało się zauważyć parę roślin, ładnie kamienie.

Zupełnie to zignorował, skupiając się na ważniejszych sprawach.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaka przykuła jego uwagę było to, że tajemnicze zwierzę miało brązowe futro. Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej… odjazdowego. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że to coś było wielkie, może nie większe od samego wodospadu, ale wciąż znacznych rozmiarów, które nie wróżyły niczego dobrego. W porównaniu z resztą ciała nóżki miało krótkie.

Keith nie potrafił dostrzec ze swojego miejsca niczego więcej. Nie widział Lance'a, co bardzo go zaniepokoiło. Słyszał tylko stłumione szumem wodospadu sapanie zwierzęcia.

W pierwszym odruchu chciał skoczyć na bestię, ale wtedy bez wątpienia zauważyłaby jego obecność, a ich starcie nie skończyłoby się dobrze dla Ketha w obecnej sytuacji.

Jakie więc pozostawały mu opcje…?

Zanim zdołał głębiej się nad tym zastanowić, nagle usłyszał nowy dźwięk. Zdziwiony wychylił ostrożnie głowę zza skały.

Potrzebował chwili, by go rozpoznać, ale, gdy już to zrobił, sam był zaskoczony swoim odkryciem.

To śmiech Lance'a!

Wyskoczył zza skały i rzucił się w kierunku zwierzęcia. Nie zdołał przejść nawet paru kroków, zanim został uderzony przez coś niby miękkiego, ale na tyle silnego, by przyszpilić go do ściany i zabrać dech.

Nagle usłyszał znajomy głos.

— O, Keith. — Lance wygrzebał się z ogromnej ilości sierści, tak, by z góry spojrzeć na Keitha z uśmieszkiem. 

Drugi mężczyzna próbował krzyczeć, ale wydobyły się z niego jedynie przytłumione przez ogon dźwięki. Starał się również jakoś wydostać, bezskutecznie.

Lance zsunął się ze zwierzęcia, jak ze zjeżdżalni i podszedł bliżej. 

— Puść go — poprosił, głaszcząc ogon. Zaraz jego prośba została spełniona, przez co uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.

Keith powoli zsunął się na ziemię, łapiąc chciwie oddech. Po chwili uspokoił się na tyle, by unieść wzrok i spojrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem. 

— Czy ty… całkowicie zwariowałeś?

— Nie rozumiem — odpowiedział niewinnie Lance, głaszcząc futro.

Drugi mężczyzna wskazał palcem na zwierzaka.

— Jakim cudem się z tym czymś zaprzyjaźniłeś?!

— Tak wyszło? Dał się podrapać. — Lance wyglądał jednocześnie na dumnego i zadowolonego z siebie.

— … Zapomnij, że w ogóle o to pytałem — Keith zakrył twarz dłonią, dalej nie potrafiąc do końca zrozumieć, co się w ogóle działo.

— Zamierzam go przygarnąć — poinformował jeszcze Lance, wciąż głaszcząc futro, jakby to był jego największy skarb. — Nazwałem go Aslan. — Spojrzał z oczekiwaniem na czarnowłosego, oczekując od niego zrozumienia odniesienia.

Ten skrzyżował ramiona i że zdecydowaniem pokiwał głową.

— Teraz mam całkowitą pewność. Zwariowałeś.

— Wypraszam sobie! Ty masz swoją kosmiczną bestię, ja też chcę!

— To… nie do końca tak wygląda — przyznał Keith, obserwując, jak futro nagle zaczęło się ruszać, by przybliżyć się do Lance'a, przesuwając go o parę centymetrów w drugą stronę. — To on ma ciebie, nie odwrotnie. — Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejszą sytuację.

— Nie, dzisiaj to ty mnie masz, Keith.

Nie spodziewając się nagłej zmiany toru rozmowy, Keith zrobił jedyną rzecz, która, jak mu się zdawało, mogła go uratować od kompletnego zawstydzenia. Odwrócił się do ściany, do której wcześniej był przyszpilony, dłonią gładząc skałę, jakby chciał ją poznać i zbadać.

Lance zaśmiał się i objął go od tyłu, przykładając głowę do jego pleców. 

— Chcę zwierzątko.

— I tym zwierzątkiem miałaby być ta… bestia?

— Aslan — poprawił go Lance. — Tak, to miałby być on.

— Bydlę — zdecydował Keith. To określenie pasowało o wiele lepiej niż jakiekolwiek imię. — I co oni ci zrobili, że zacząłeś wpadać na tak szalone pomysły? To jest dziwniejsze od krowy.

— On wcale nie jest dziwny! Jest kochany i mnie rozumie, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie!

Keith cieszył się, że miał przed sobą tylko i wyłącznie ścianę. Rozmawianie z Lance’em robiło się coraz trudniejsze, mężczyzna nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z efektu wypowiadanych przez siebie słów.

Raz mówił, że on ma go, potem, że siebie nie rozumieją.

O co mogło w tym w ogóle chodzić?

— Bez wątpienia. Natychmiastowe zrozumienie, tak? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jego głos nie brzmiał zbyt gorzko, tylko po prostu tak, jakby wymieniali między sobą dogryzki.

— Dokładnie! W dodatku kocha mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia! — odarł z teatralna ostrością mężczyzna.

Bestia zawarczała, nie wyłapując w tonie głosu żartu. Lance uspokajająco podrapał ją za uchem.

Dla własnego bezpieczeństwa Keith zmienił temat.

— Dalej nie potrafię zrozumieć jak to zrobiłeś… — powiedział, mając na myśli Bydlę i jego oswojenie. —  Jak masz zamiar zabrać to ze sobą do pałacu, skoro tak bardzo go chcesz?

— Pojadę tam na nim — oznajmił Lance tonem, jakby było to oczywiste, zaraz odrywając się od pleców Keitha i wdrapując się na grzbiet Aslana. Niemal nie było go widać spod sierści.

— … Jesteś pewien, że nie zostałeś właśnie zjedzony?

To naprawdę wyglądało tak, jakby mężczyzna został pochłonięty.

— Dupek! — Lance uniósł rękę, wskazując wyjście z groty. — Nie będziemy siedzieć z takim ignorantem — powiedział do Aslana, klepiąc go mocniej, przez co zwierz zaczął się ruszać, prawie miażdżąc po drodze dawnego czarnego paladyna.

—  Lance, czekaj! — krzyknął Keith, wciskając się w jakąś szczelinę, by uniknąć futra. Nawet nie mógł się stamtąd ruszyć, ogromne cielsko bestii zmuszało go do zaczekania w środku.

Zwierzak, na którego mieli polować, zniszczył im randkę!

Nawet nie miał pomysłu, jak skomentować tę ironię.

Jęknął sfrustrowany, czekając aż bestia cała wyjdzie ze swojego legowiska.

Coraz bardziej pragnął się stąd wynieść, sytuacja robiła się gorsza z każdą minutą, nawet już nie wiedział, czy mógł to nazwać randką. W tym tempie Lance znajdzie sobie jeszcze więcej zwierząt i niczym innym nie będzie się zajmować.

W normalnych okolicznościach nic do nich nie miał, nawet wolał spędzać czas z nimi, a nie z ludźmi, ale w tym momencie naprawdę doceniłby, gdyby ich nie było.

Następnym razem nie zamierzał pytać się Krolii o radę, źle to się skończyło.

O ile miał być następny raz.

Naprawdę chciał spędzić ten dzień na rozmowie z Lance’em, by rozwiązać niektóre kwestie między nimi lub chociaż by mieć nadzieję na kolejny raz. Teraz? Na pewno nie uda mu się zorganizować kolejnej randki.

Westchnął ciężko. Sytuacja wyglądała beznadziejnie. 

Bydlę w końcu wyszło. Odczekał jeszcze chwilę, nauczony doświadczeniem, żeby przypadkiem nie zostać uderzonym ogonem.

Kiedy tylko wyszedł, do razu został zaatakowany przez falę wody stworzoną przez Bydlę. Jakimś cudem udało mu się nie stracić równowagi, ale mokre włosy całkowicie zasłoniły mu oczy.

Zaraz usłyszał śmiech Lance’a, który kazał swojemu nowemu zwierzakowi patrzeć, jak bardzo śmiesznie Keith wyglądał, będąc mokrym. Sam również był przemoczony, jednak w przeciwieństwie do przyjaciela, ściągnął wcześniej ubrania i rozłożył je do wyschnięcia. Stał przy brzegu w samych bokserkach.

Keith spojrzał na niego gotowy do krzyku i nagle zamarł.

Quiznack.

Lance wyglądał naprawdę, naprawdę dobrze. Nawet jeśli gołym okiem dało się zauważyć jego wychudzenie, nie sprawiało to, że był mniej seksowny. Woda skapywała z jego włosów na ramiona i dawny paladyn nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od ścieżek znaczonych przez ciecz na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu Kubańczyka.

Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy oberwał kolejną falą. 

— Budzimy się, Keith!

Mężczyzna skarcił się w myślach, oczami wciąż pochłaniając widok przed nim. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowywał się jak nastolatek z burzą hormonów, ale…

Przełknął ślinę.

Ten widok…

Znowu nie zauważył kolejnej fali. 

— Ja wiem, Keith, że jestem przystojny, ale mógłbyś chociaż odpowiedzieć?

— Przepraszam — mruknął w końcu Keith i ruszył przez wodę w stronę Lance'a. Bydlę cały czas czujnie go obserwowało.

Ku zaskoczeniu Keitha, Kubańczyk nagle się roześmiał i cały czas pokazywał na niego palcem, ale nie wytłumaczył powodu swojej nagłej wesołości.

Keith parsknął i gdy dotarł wystarczająco blisko, nie wahał się przed wzięciem go za nogę i wciągnięciem na głębszą wodę.

— Ej, Keith, co ty robisz?!

— Mszczę się! — Mężczyzna zaczął podtapiać Lance'a.

Nie zajęło to długo, zanim ich pozycje się zmieniły i tym razem to Keith leżał w wodzie.

Ręce Lance'a powędrowały pod koszulkę przyjaciela i zaczęły go bezlitośnie łaskotać. Mężczyzna z trudem utrzymywał głowę na powierzchni. Wiedział, że zacznie się krztusić, gdy tylko zanurzy ją w wodzie. Nie potrafił powstrzymać się od śmiechu i od łez w oczach.  

Nie mógł nawet krzyknąć, żeby Kubańczyk przestał, brakowało mu powietrza.

Lance przestał dopiero, gdy Aslan zawył żałośnie, domagając się uwagi. Spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, zaraz schodząc z Keitha i podpływając do zwierzęcia. Zaczął go głaskać, by go pocieszyć.

— Wiesz, co, Keith, — zagadnął Kubańczyk, gdy drugi mężczyzna do niego podchodził — natychmiast bierzemy go ze sobą.

— Nie, Lance, nie bierzemy — odparł Keith nieco zmęczonym tonem głosu, jak gdyby rozmawiał z dzieckiem.

— Ale czemu?! — Lance nagle odwrócił się w jego stronę, marszcząc w oburzeniu brwi. — Aslan jest wspaniały!

— I ogromny! Gdzie niby będziesz go trzymał?

Kubańczyk zaczął się zastanawiać, cały czas głaszcząc i pocieszając zwierzę.

— W ogrodzie?

— Przecież on od razu zniszczyłby ci większość tego ogrodu!

— I co z tego? Kocham go z wzajemnością, poświęcę dla niego trochę pracy.

— Ale, — Keith spojrzał w bok i znacznie ciszej dodał — ja też cię kocham.

Pewnie, brzmiało to żałośnie, o czym zdał sobie sprawę dopiero po fakcie.

Sam przecież wymyślił tę randkę, więc dlaczego czuł się tak… odtrącony?

Czy może raczej zapomniany?

Zacisnął pięść. Lance zauważył to i westchnął z bólem.

— Ty zmieścisz mi się do sypialni. — Kubańczyk machnął na niego ręką. Długo przyglądał się Aslanowi, aż w końcu uśmiechnął się smutno. — Będę cię odwiedzał, przystojniaku.

— Zawsze jest też Cosmo — zauważył Keith, kiedy Bydlę zaskomlało żałośnie. Miał nadzieję, że przyjaciel nie zauważy złośliwości w jego głosie.  

— Cosmo jest twój. — Lance wtulił się w zwierzę ze smutną miną. — Dla Aslana może byłbym najważniejszy.

— Lance… — Sam słyszał w swoim głosie zranienie, nie potrafiąc go ukryć. Ale co niby miał teraz powiedzieć? Pocieszyć, co bez wątpienia byłoby fałszywe, bo zdążył znielubić Bydlę? Powiedzieć, że Lance był dla niego najważniejszy, co pewnie sam zainteresowany zignoruje?

— Zimno mi — stwierdził nagle Kubańczyk i skierował się do brzegu.

Keith zaczynał powoli odczuwać złość na samego siebie, bo nie był w stanie oderwać wzroku od jego tyłka, z czego Lance szybko zdał sobie sprawę.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i seksownie zakręcił biodrami, a Keith nie potrafił powstrzymać zaskoczonego westchnienia.

Zadowolony Kubańczyk odwrócił się i puścił mężczyźnie oko, podchodząc do pojazdu. Wyciągnął z bagażnika bluzę Keitha. Zaczął się nią wycierać.

— Możemy już jechać? — poprosił cicho, jednak tak, by przybliżający się dawny paladyn go usłyszał.  — Jeśli zostaniemy tu dłużej, to naprawdę wezmę Aslana ze sobą.

— Do zamku? — upewnił się Keith, wychodząc z wody. — Mama miała im powiedzieć, że wrócimy wieczorem.

Strażnicy bez wątpienia byli zachwyceni tą wiadomością.

—Nie, jestem głodny. Jedźmy do miasta na jakieś ciasto.

— Masz pomysł gdzie?

— Mam, ale dobrze byłoby, gdybyś się przebrał. Raczej nie wpuszczą cię tam w takim stanie.

Keith spojrzał na swoje mokre ubrania ze smutkiem.

— Nie zostało mi zbyt wiele opcji.

— Masz pieniądze?

— Tak, nawet sporo.

— No to idziemy na zakupy. Wybiorę ci coś fajnego. — Ożywił się Kubańczyk. Posłał Aslanowi całusa i wsiadł na motor.

— Byłbym ci wdzięczny. — Keith spojrzał zwycięsko na zwierzę, które warknęło na niego z nienawiścią.

Lance zatarł dłonie, gotowy do działania.

 

***

 

W ciągu godziny udało im się uzupełnić garderobę Keitha o parę ubrań bez specjalnych uszczerbków na zdrowiu psychicznym któregoś z nich, co bez wątpienia było dużym sukcesem.

Sam zainteresowany stał teraz w czarnych, obcisłych spodniach, szarej koszuli oraz czerwonej kamizelce, wyglądając przy tym co najmniej niezręcznie.

Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Wzbudzał spore zainteresowanie sprzedawczyń i klientek. Kobiety pożerały go wzrokiem, ku zadowoleniu przepełnionego dumą Lance'a. Keith spojrzał na swoją nową koszulę, jakby była bardzo ciekawym obiektem. Nie przywykł do tego, że ludzie zwracają na niego uwagę przez wygląd, a nie czyny.

Nagle podeszła do nich alteańska kobieta, kołysząc mocno biodrami. Lance przyglądał się temu zaciekawiony. Keith natomiast zainteresował się tym razem wyglądem nowych butów, wstydząc się spojrzeć jej w oczy.

To była zupełnie inna sytuacja niż spotkanie dyplomatyczne czy przekomarzanie się z kobietami z Ostrza Marmory.

Alteanka uśmiechnęła się flirciarsko, ignorując jego dyskomfort. Próbowała dotknąć dłonią jego policzka, ale zanim jej się to udało, zrobił gwałtowny krok do tyłu. Cudem udało mu się z przyzwyczajenia nie wyjąć noża i nie uciąć jej ręki.

Znajdowała się zdecydowanie zbyt blisko.

— J—ja przepraszam, ale… — Nie chciał jej zranić, raczej nie miała przecież złych intencji, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że widział w niej zagrożenie, nie pozwalające mu się skupić na niczym innym.

Czemu nie mogła się odsunąć?!

I czemu ten dzień nie mógł zrobić się chociaż trochę lepszy?

Jakby na zawołanie, Lance cmoknął go w policzek i objął ramieniem.

— Musimy już iść — powiedział z uśmiechem i mrugnął do kobiety, która, ku zdziwieniu Keitha, wyglądała na zachwyconą.

Zanim zdążył się nad tym zastanowić, Lance wziął go za rękę i zaczął prowadzić do kawiarni.

— Po tylu latach dalej jesteś słaby w kontaktach — stwierdził rozbawiony Kubańczyk.

— Nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego! — Wciąż czuł na plecach zimny pot.

— Każdy przystojniak powinien się spodziewać!

— Niby czemu?!

Nagłe podchodzenie do ludzi _nie było_ normalne. Nie robiło się czegoś takiego bez ukrytych intencji.

— Bo to normalne. Dziewczyny zagadują do przystojniaków, a faceci to ślicznotek.

Brawo Lance, z tym nastawieniem bez wątpienia przeżyjesz długie życie, pomyślał gorzko Keith.

— Nie interesuje mnie to! — krzyknął zdenerwowany.

— To po co pytasz?

— Miałem na myśli, że… Ja bym tak nie zrobił.

Nie panował zupełnie nad rozmową, był zbyt roztrzęsiony. Powinien zareagować, dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Dlaczego Lance uważał to za coś kompletnie normalnego? 

— Spróbowałabyś tylko, kiedy masz mnie. Pobiłbym cię. — Mówiąc to, Kubańczyk otwierał drzwi do kawiarni.

— Teraz nie byłeś niezadowolony.

Chociaż nie do końca Keith potrafił zrozumieć tok myślenia Lance’a, był wdzięczny, że zmienili temat na coś bardziej absorbującego. 

— Nie wyglądałaś, jakbyś zamierzał mnie zdradzić.

— Po prostu usiądźmy.

— Jesteś głupiutki — stwierdził Kubańczyk.

Co by nie powiedzieć o kawiarni, była naprawdę eleganckim, chociaż niewielkim miejscem. Wszystkie elementy były utrzymane w czerwieni, z sufitu zwisały lampki dające złote światło i sprawiające, że wszystko wydało się jeszcze bardziej nastrojowe.

Dwuosobowe stoliki znajdowały się pod ścianami, podczas gdy trzyosobowe w rogach sali, a jeden, przy którym postawiono sześć krzeseł, postawiono na środku kawiarni. Na każdym z blatów stało menu oraz świeczki, jeszcze bardziej podkreślające nastrój.  

Zasiedli do dwuosobowego stolika. Lance podsunął Keithowi leżące na blacie menu.

— Ja wezmę ciasto owocowe, a ty? — Nawet nie zajrzał do swojego, pewnie będąc stałym bywalcem.

— To — odpowiedział Keith, trącając palcem całkowicie losową pozycje na liście. Wciąż nie nauczył się tego alfabetu.

Lance zmarszczył brew, ale bez słowa poszedł złożyć zamówienie.

Kiedy wrócił, niemal od razu zaczął rozmowę. 

— Dlaczego wziąłeś ze sobą tak mało ubrań?

— Zwykle chodzę w zbroi, więc nie mam za dużo zwykłych ubrań. — Zwykłe ubrania również za szybko się brudziły, ale tego Keith już nie powiedział na głos.

— Przydadzą ci się teraz eleganckie rzeczy.

— Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc, a nie balować.

Chociaż czy naprawdę to robił?

— A jeśli to pomoże ci mnie poderwać?

Keith spojrzał zaskoczony na Lance’a, znowu nie spodziewając się nagłej zmiany tematu. Kubańczyk wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie, uzyskując pożądaną przez siebie reakcję.

— … Sugerujesz, że nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić bez balów?

— Potrafisz tańczyć? — Lance spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— Nie, ale wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego w ogóle wspomniałeś o balach.

— Ty to zrobiłeś. Ja tylko dałem ci do zrozumienia, że podobasz mi się w takich ciuchach.

Keith zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok. Dziwny sposób myślenia Lance’a, część któraś. Przestał liczyć przy piątej.

Ale za to go kochał, prawda?

— Dziwnie to powiedziałeś.

— Mogę nic nie mówić.

— Nie to miałem na myśli, powiedziałeś to jakoś… naokoło.

— Skoro już zaproponowałeś bal, to musimy razem zatańczyć. — Lance uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, jakby właśnie Keith wpadł w jego pułapkę. 

— Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś masochistą, przecież ci powiedziałem, że nie umiem tańczyć.

— Nie martw się. — Lance chwycił go za dłoń i uśmiechnął się słodko. — Nauczę cię.

Zanim Keith zdołał mu odpowiedzieć, pojawił się kelner z ukłonem podając im ciasta. Czarnowłosy zdawał sobie sprawę, że skoro zamawia na ślepo, to może dostać coś dziwnego, ale to przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Przed nim postawiono ciasto na cały talerz, pełne lodów oraz bitej śmietany, ozdobione polewą czekoladową.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zamówiłeś tort na kilkanaście osób — stwierdził rozbawiony Lance.

Keith wyglądał, jakby również nie potrafił w to uwierzyć, patrząc na tort z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami.

— Smacznego? — Kubańczyk zabrał się za swoje kruche ciasto.

Drugi mężczyzna drżącą dłonią chwycił łyżeczkę i zaczął bardzo powoli jeść lody z ciasta, jakby wciąż nie dowierzał temu, co zostało przed nim postawione. 

— Dlaczego zamówiłeś akurat to? — zapytał Lance, zaciekawiony. 

—  N—nie pomyślałem, że to będzie aż tak wielkie…

— Ale to mnie wyzywałeś od idiotów.

— Ty to zrobiłeś pierwszy.

— Naprawdę? Nie pamiętam. A właśnie! Wiesz, że wtedy byłem w tobie zauroczony?

Keith zaczął mocno kaszleć, nagle połykając całego loda, którego jadł. Kubańczyk spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony.

— Żyjesz?

— Ż—że co?! — W końcu udało się wykrztusić Keithowi.

— No, kiedy już zobaczyłem że jesteś spoko… Ale myślałem, że kochasz Shiro, więc skupiłem się na Allurze.

—  Lance, — zaczął Keith słabym tonem głosu — czy ty próbujesz mnie zabić? Ja i Shiro? Co to w ogóle za pomysł?!

— Tak to wyglądało!

— Niby kiedy?!

— Robiliśmy z Pidge i Hunkiem zakłady, kiedy się pocałujecie!

Keith wyglądał, jakby właśnie zaczynał przemyślenia na temat swoich wszystkich wyborów życiowych i powoli dochodził do wniosku, że nic mu to nie da.

— Ale spójrz na to tak! — Lance odsunął od siebie na wpół zjedzone ciasto. — Ostatecznie i tak jesteśmy na randce.

Keith uśmiechnął się, z radością przyjmując nowy temat.

— Cieszę się, że nam się udało.

— Ja też, jesteś słodki. — Lance oparł brodę na dłoni i przyglądał się Keithowi.

— A ty niezdecydowany — mruknął Keith, na tyle cicho, by drugi mężczyzna tego nie usłyszał. Zaczął znowu jeść swoje ciasto, tym razem ostrożniej, by nie skończyć tak jak wcześniej. Przez ten cały czas obserwował patrzącego na niego Lance'a.

Światło świec pięknie podkreślało błękitny kolor oczu Kubańczyka, być może aż za bardzo, bo Keith przestał zwracać uwagę na to, gdzie kieruje łyżeczkę, trafiając w swój policzek, brudząc się.

— Jesteś gorszy niż dziecko — stwierdził Kubańczyk i nachylił się nad stołem, żeby wytrzeć przyjacielowi twarz.

— Wybacz — powiedział zawstydzony Keith, patrząc w inną stronę. Im więcej czasu spędzali na tej randce, on zachowywał się coraz bardziej jak idiota, wspaniale.

— Za co? — zdziwił się Lance.

— Pewnie ta randka nie wyszła tak, jakbyś sobie to wymarzył.

— Coś ty, świetnie się bawię. Już dawno nie czułem się tak dobrze. Poprawiasz mi humor, Mullet.

  
***

Niedługo potem wrócili do zamku, a Keith od razu po pożegnaniu pobiegł na poszukiwania Krolii. Musiał jej opowiedzieć o wszystkim i oskarżyć o proponowanie złych pomysłów.

Po drodze dołączył do niego Cosmo, szczęśliwy z powrotu pana. Razem stanęli pod drzwiami sypialni kobiety.

Zapukał i wydawało się, że nie czekał nawet pięciu sekund, nim zostały otworzone, ukazując Krolię.

— Nareszcie jesteś, mów jak było — rozkazała, biorąc go za ramię i prowadząc do środka, wcześniej zamykając drzwi. — Co upolowaliście? Udało ci się zaliczyć?

— Mamo — jęknął zawstydzony Keith, zupełnie nie spodziewając się pytania. Czy matka powinna pytać o takie rzeczy?

— Nie udało ci się — zauważyła ze smutkiem Krolia, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź. — To chociaż Lance zaliczył ciebie?

— To była pierwsza randka! Nawet się nie całowaliśmy!

Kobieta wyglądała na mocno rozczarowaną.

— Myślałam, że nie będziesz taką cipą — stwierdziła.

— Mamo! — Keith zasłonił twarz dłońmi.

Nie tego się spodziewał.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith stał pod ścianą hangaru, niecierpliwie tupiąc nogą, co było dla niego zachowaniem dość niezwykłym. Z trudem tłumił w sobie radość, co dało się zauważyć dzięki wciąż ruszającym się z podekscytowania uszom. 

W związku z nadchodzącym balem upamiętniającym powstanie Nowej Altei oraz wygrania wojny, miały pojawić się różne ważne osobowości, w tym także dawni paladyni. Już wcześniej wykorzystywali tę okazję na wspólne spotkania, niestety, ze względu na Lance’a, Keith omijał je za wszelką cenę. 

Teraz się to zmieniło.

Na jego nieszczęście z balem wiązała jeszcze jedna rzecz, już nie tak pozytywnie przez niego odbierana — taniec. 

Na samo wspomnienie lekcji z Lance’em miał ochotę zakopać się pod ziemię i zapomnieć, że w ogóle istniał. Poległ już na podstawowym alteańskim tańcu. 

Dopiero wtedy Kubańczyk nauczył się, że jeśli Keith mówi, że czegoś nie potrafi, to naprawdę nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić. 

Tylko dlaczego ceną za to było upokorzenie? 

Na całe szczęście Lance znajdował się w tym momencie gdzieś indziej, robiąc coś na tyle ważnego, że nie był w stanie wyjść na powitanie przyjaciołom. 

Nie chciał zdradzić Keithowi żadnych szczegółów. 

Dawny paladyn odetchnął głęboko, próbując odepchnąć od siebie myśli o nim. To nie było ani miejsce, ani moment, by się tym zajmować. 

Ze znużeniem spojrzał na kolejny statek wlatujący do hangaru. Wiedział, że przez tyle lat Ziemia zdążyła zmienić wygląd oraz kształt swoich pojazdów, więc nawet nie mógł zgadywać, który z nich wiezie na pokładzie jego przyjaciół. 

Nagle gwałtownie odepchnął się od ściany. 

Wszędzie rozpoznałby te twarze. 

Pierwsza wyszła Pidge, niosąc ze sobą walizkę, ubrana w strój laboratoryjny.  Ostatni raz widział ją około rok wcześniej. Nie zmieniła się praktycznie w ogóle. Nadal nosiła niebieskie, duże okulary i z uporem odmawiała zmiany fryzury.

Jej brat, idący zaraz za nią, nie miał tego problemu i mógł się pochwalić pokaźnych rozmiarów kucykiem. Był ubrany w podobny strój co siostra. Niósł ze sobą jakiś sprzęt, cały czas w niego klikając. 

Osobnikiem zamykającym pochód był robot Chip, poruszający się w charakterystyczny, robotyczny sposób. Cały czas otwierał i zamykał usta, jakby nie mógł nad nimi zapanować. 

Kiedy tylko Pidge zobaczyła kierującego się do nich Keitha, uśmiechnęła się szeroko i ruszyła do niego podskokach. 

Dawny paladyn zatrzymał się z wrażenia.

Takie zachowanie nie było normalne. 

Kiedy w końcu znalazła się obok niego, jej uśmiech stał się jeszcze większy i od razu wepchnęła mu coś do kieszeni.

— Dobrze tego użyj. I tak przy okazji, cześć.

Keith powoli wsadził dłoń do kieszeni, bojąc się odkryć, co się w niej znalazło.    
  
Szybko poczerwieniał.    
  
— Pidge!

— No co — wzruszyła ramionami, dalej uśmiechając się diabelsko. — Prezerwatywa komuś takiemu jak ty na pewno się przyda. — Puściła mu jeszcze oczko, okropnie z siebie zadowolona.

— Zwłaszcza podczas nocy poślubnej — dodał Matt, opuszczając sprzęt i wolną ręką klepiąc Keitha po plecach. — Nasz mały Keith w końcu dojrzewa.

Drugi mężczyzna w odpowiedzi zaczął kaszleć, jak gdyby się zakrztusił, a rodzeństwo przybiło sobie piątki, zadowolone z efektu.

— Jesteście okropni — powiedział w końcu.

— Do usług. — Pidge poprawiła okulary, a Chip postanowił wykorzystać ten moment, by wykonać głęboki ukłon.

Żadne z nich nie zauważyło, jak w międzyczasie pojawił się kolejny statek, z którego wyszedł Hunk razem z Shay. Mężczyzna od razu zauważył rozgrywającą się scenę i przybiegł, by zamknąć Keitha w uścisku.

— Jak to dobrze cię widzieć, Keith! — krzyknął ciepło dawny paladyn, nie przejmując się tym, że prawie złamał przyjacielowi żebra. — Nareszcie udało ci się dotrzeć na rocznicę.

— Tak… — Keith uśmiechnął się słabo. Cieszył się, że Hunk nie domyślił się prawdziwego powodu jego nieobecności. Nawet jeśli wszyscy już wiedzieli, że są z Lance'em parą, to i tak było to zawstydzające.

—  I pamiętaj, Keith, jeśli kiedykolwiek zdecydujesz się na ślub, tort robię ja.    


Na ten komentarz Matt gwizdnął, a Keith ze wstydu spuścił uszy.    
  
— Mam was dość! — oznajmił i odwrócił się na pięcie. Jak mógł tęsknić za tymi debilami. To był błąd.

—  Powodzenia na randce! —  wrzasnęła Pidge, kiedy już prawie go nie było.

Wielki błąd.

Keith wiedział, że będą wredni, ale to… Jego odporność na podobne zachowania zdecydowanie spadła. Jedna Ezor to nie to samo co rodzeństwo Holtów.

Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie wymyślą czegoś dziwnego przy Kubańczyku.

Z drugiej strony, co się łudził, na pewno zrobią coś głupiego i nikt nie będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać. 

Próbował znaleźć jakieś ciche miejsce, by się uspokoić. Okazało się to być nie lada wyzwaniem, wszędzie krzątali się ludzie oraz różne maszyny, przeszkadzając sobie nawzajem.

W końcu udało mu się trafić do łazienki, w której na całe szczęście nikogo nie było. Westchnął z ulgą i podszedł do umywalki, chcąc przemyć twarz zimną wodą, by się odświeżyć.    


Kiedy to zrobił oraz uniósł głowę, w lustrze zobaczył stojącego za nim Infena, z którego twarzy nie dało się niczego wyczytać.

Wyglądała jak maska.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia doskoczył do Keitha, przykładając mu do pleców coś zimnego i ostrego. Jakąś broń. 

— Nie ruszaj się. Jeśli to zrobisz, wbiję ci nóż w plecy.

Keith zamarł. Tego nie spodziewał się w żadnej wersji rzeczywistości. 

Ostrze jeszcze nie wbijało mu się w ciało, ale czuł, że niewiele brakuje. Wykonanie uniku w tym momencie wydawało się niemożliwe, nie przyzwyczaił się do swojego nowego ciała na tyle, by wykonać coś tak skomplikowanego.

— Jeśli chcesz żyć, przestaniesz zadawać się z Lance'em. Nie odzywaj się, mrugnij szybko dwa razy na znak, że rozumiesz.   


Keith próbował na spokojnie ocenić swoje szanse, chociaż czuł, jak znacznie szybciej niż wcześniej bije mu serce.

Może gdyby spróbował przesunąć się w trakcie mrugnięcia, to Infen byłby zbyt rozproszony, żeby zareagować?

Nagle poczuł, jak ostrze wgłębia mu się delikatnie w ciało, tworząc niewielką ranę. Mężczyzna w odbiciu lustra wyglądał na zniecierpliwionego.

— Dwa mrugnięcia, czy to tak dużo?

Nie bycie psycholem, czy to tak dużo?, pomyślał Keith i powoli mrugnął pierwszy raz.

— Nie rozumiesz? — zapytał Alteańczyk ze złością, nie mogąc już nad sobą zapanować. — Co jest z tobą nie tak?!

Keith odetchnął głęboko i zrobił gwałtowny obrót. Ostrze delikatnie rozcięło mu skórę na boku, jednak nie na tyle, by było czymś więcej niż zwykłym zadrapaniem. Zanim Infen zdążył zareagować, w dłoniach nie trzymał już żadnej broni.

Keith przerzucił ostrze do drugiej dłoni.    
  
— To wszystko? Muszę iść pocałować Lance'a.

Alteańczyk spojrzał na niego ze złością i otworzył usta, jakby chciał zacząć wrzeszczeć, jednak się powstrzymał. 

— Dostałeś ostrzeżenie — powiedział w końcu i wyszedł.

Keith odczekał chwilę, bawiąc się nożem. Nie był on niczym szczególnym, wyglądał, jakby został zabrany z kuchni. 

W końcu schował broń i ruszył do laboratorium Corana.

Był na tyle profesjonalny, by udawać opanowanie na zewnątrz, kiedy w środku panikował. Co się właśnie stało? Infen mu groził, bo… chodził z Lance’em? To brzmiało jak dobry żart, jednak nie jak coś, co mogło być rzeczywistością. 

Ktoś mu groził ze względu na to, że znajdował się blisko Kubańczyka.

Porąbane. 

Jakby mu jeszcze brakowało dowodu, że na Nowej Altei było źle. 

W dodatku teraz miał pewność, że ktoś go cały czas śledzi oraz że umiejętności tego kogoś są lepsze niż poprzedniego szpiega. 

Może jakaś maszyna?

Nie potrafił znaleźć innego sposobu, dla którego Infen tak szybko go znalazł. Nie czekałby przecież całego dnia pod łazienką.

… Prawda?

Po drodze mijał mnóstwo ludzi, nikt jednak mu nie przeszkadzał, każdy był zajęty swoim własnym biznesem. Bardzo mu to odpowiadało. Ukradkiem starał się wypatrzeć coś podejrzanego, ale nie było to zbyt łatwe.

By odnaleźć szpiega, należało najpierw dobrze znać ich metody, a to nie było coś, w czym kiedykolwiek się szkolił. Potrafił włamywać się do różnych baz oraz walczyć, ale nigdy nie poznał sztuki niezauważalnego wtopienia się w tłum. Nie umiałby zrobić tego, czym Krolia zajmowała się przez lata, zbyt bardzo opierał się na emocjach. 

Coran na całe szczęście znajdował się w laboratorium, chociaż chodził dookoła, odkładając na swoje miejsca różne narzędzia, przygotowując się do wyjścia.

— Musimy pogadać! — Keith zacisnął dłoń na jego ramieniu, wcześniej zamykając za sobą drzwi. — Pilnie.

— Co się stało, Keith? — Na całe szczęście mężczyzna przerwał swoje zajęcia, skupiając się na dawnym paladynie. — Wyglądasz na zaniepokojonego.   
  
— Infen! Właśnie groził mi śmiercią! — Keith coraz mocniej zaciskał palce. — Kazał mi zostawić Lance'a!   


Coran wyglądał na zaniepokojonego, ale nie na zaskoczonego. Wrócił do sprzątania, wcześniej łagodnie odpychając dłoń Keitha. Widać było, że ciężko nad czymś myślał.

— Wiedzieliśmy, że będzie z nim problem od dawna — powiedział w końcu, kiedy dawny paladyn miał już do niego podejść i wydusić odpowiedzi. — Nie sądziłem, że będzie tak… bezpośredni.

Wychodziło na to, że nie tylko Nowa Altea była porąbana. 

— Wiedzieliście? — powtórzył zszokowany Keith. — I nic z tym nie zrobiliście?   
  
— Jest członkiem Rady.

Dawny paladyn przez moment zamilkł, zbyt zaskoczony, by od razu wymyślić odpowiedź lub wybuchnąć. 

Członek Rady? To naprawdę była wymówka Corana? 

Ze wszystkiego co mógł wybrać, wybrał akurat to?

Gdy tylko Keith się zregenerował, zaczął krzyczeć. 

— No i co z tego?! Czy ty czekasz, aż on wszystkich pozabija?!

— Keith, po jego stronie jest połowa Rady. Nie mogę nic zrobić. — Coran nawet rozłożył ręce, by pokazać swoją bezsilność. 

Mężczyzna bardzo chciał wykopać sobie grób…    


— Gdybyście chcieli, zrobilibyście — wycedził Keith. — Po swojej stronie macie większość galaktyki.

— Nie potrzebujemy wojny domowej. Planeta ma wystarczająco problemów.

Dopiero to powstrzymało dawnego paladyna. Fakt, jeśli wszystko wyglądałoby tak jak wyglądało, Nowa Altea niedługo zostałaby zniszczona.

Widział różne wojny domowe w swoim życiu i to nie był los, na który ta planeta zasługiwała.    


— I pewnie połowa z nich jest jego winą — mruknął Keith, zaraz kręcąc głową. — Nieważne, zostałeś poinformowany.

Coran pokręcił głową.    
  
— Nie mów Lance'owi.

… Nie spodziewał się tego, ale jednak ta rozmowa mogła się stać jeszcze gorsza. 

— Niby czemu miałbym mu nie mówić o czymś tak ważnym?! Bo ma za dużo problemów?! Powinien wiedzieć, że ktoś jest skłonny wbić mu nóż w plecy!   


— Jeśli Infen się dowie, że jego siostra straciła szansę, to może go skrzywdzić.   


— Uważasz, że Lance jest na tyle głupi, że nie umiałby tego wykorzystać? Poza tym nawet bez tego może jej nie wybrać.   


— Keith, obaj wiemy, że wybrał ciebie. Zapewniam cię, że cały czas myślimy, co zrobić z Infenem.   


Keith odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.    


— Wierzę ci. — Nie do końca było to prawdziwe, ale ciągnięcie tej rozmowy nie miało już sensu. 

Postanowił porozmawiać z kimś, po kim spodziewał się większego przejęcia lub chociaż śladu zainteresowania. 

Znalezienie takiej osoby wcale nie było proste. Krolia odpadała od razu, pewnie rzuciłaby się, by zabić Infena, choćby dlatego, że ośmielił się skrzywdzić jej syna. 

Keith dotknął delikatnie swojej rany. Krew przestała już lecieć i z tego, co mu się wydawało, nie była zbyt widoczna. 

Miał nadzieję, że w ostrzu nie było żadnej trucizny. 

Pokręcił głową, próbując wrócić myślami do poprzedniego tematu.

Romelle? Znając ją, bez wątpienia by się tym wszystkim przejęła, ale nie pomogłaby mu w znalezieniu rozwiązania sytuacji, była zbyt bardzo związana z Coranem.

Pozostawali dawni paladyni, nikomu innemu tutaj nie ufał. Najpierw pomyślał o Hunku, w końcu był najlepszym przyjacielem Lance'a, ale… nie potrzebował teraz ataku paniki.

Prawdę mówiąc nie miał pojęcia jak podobną nowinę przyjęłaby Pidge. Bez wątpienia mógłby liczyć na coś, co byłoby drastyczne w swojej metodzie lub skutkach. Pewnie była jego najlepszą opcją, by sprawa nabrała jak najmniejszego rozgłosu, a robota została wykonana po cichu. 

Mimo to wybrał trzecią opcję. Shiro zawsze starał się go wspierać i doradzać mu w trudnych momentach. 

Teraz należało jedynie poczekać, aż jego przyjaciel przyleci na Alteę, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to nastąpi.

Keith postanowił koczować w hangarze, jak wcześniej, czekając na Hunka, Matta i Pidge.

Czas płynął zdecydowanie dłużej niż wcześniej, może dlatego, że denerwował się w zupełnie inny sposób. Nie miał też przy sobie żadnego zegarka czy innego odmierzacza czasu.

Musiał poświęcić ten czas na obserwacje, niczego innego nie było do roboty. 

Dopiero w tym momencie dotarło do niego, jak mało wiedział o obecnej sytuacji Koalicji. Na Alteę przylatywały najróżniejsze statki kosmiczne z pasażerami, których ras nie rozpoznawał i nie wydawało mu się, żeby kiedykolwiek o nich słyszał.

Większość nich była witana przez różnych członków Rady, a następnie prowadzono ich do pokoi, gdzie mieli spędzić cały swój pobyt. Naprawdę dziwne było to, że nikt nie wybrał do tej roboty Lance’a, w końcu nadawał się do tego idealnie oraz bez wątpienia by mu się to podobało. Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że w pewnym sensie był twarzą Altei.

Politycznie miałoby to sens, prawda?

Kiedy nareszcie z jednego ze statków wyszedł Shiro, miał ochotę płakać z radości. Pewnie zmarnował parę godzin siedząc w tym hangarze. Zaraz za mężczyzną szedł Curtis, którego uśmiech dało się zauważyć nawet z tej odległości.

Keith poczekał tylko, aż członek Rady skończy swoje powitanie i rzucił się na starego przyjaciela, przytulając go mocno.

— Dobrze cię widzieć — powiedział ze śmiechem zaskoczony Shiro.

— Tęskniłem — odparł szczerze Keith. Posłał miły uśmiech do stojącego za Shiro Curtisa, który odwzajemnił gest, wziął walizki i ruszył dalej razem z członkiem Rady, zostawiając ich samych. Dawny paladyn zmarszczył brwi, odklejając się od przyjaciela. — Pokłóciliście się?   


Shiro w odpowiedzi odczekał chwilę, po czym wziął go za ramię i zaczął prowadzić w stronę wyjścia.    


— Nie, nie pokłóciliśmy się, ale wiedziałem, że w jego obecności nie powiedziałbyś mi wszystkiego, więc poprosiłem wcześniej, by zostawił nas samych. 

— Co mam ci powiedzieć? — zapytał zdezorientowany mężczyzna.

— Słyszałem, że coś ruszyło z Lance'em. Chcę wiedzieć wszystko. — Oczy Shiro wypełniała determinacja, mówiąca, że zrobi wszystko, by dopiąć swojego celu oraz duma, że jego wychowankowi udało się cokolwiek związanego z miłością.    


— Później — obiecał Keith, próbując go uspokoić poprzez położenie dłoni na ramieniu. — Najpierw musisz mi pomóc.

Shiro zmarszczył brwi.   


— O co chodzi?

— Nie tutaj. Nikt nie może tego usłyszeć.   


Mężczyzna wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale kiwnął głową, zgadzając się.   


— Prowadź.

Keith odetchnął z ulgą i ruszył do swojego pokoju, ukradkiem rozglądając się na boki. Mijali różne osoby, wiele z nich witało się z Shiro oraz próbowało się go zapytać o różne rzeczy, na szczęście udawało mu się ich wszystkich spławić. 

Gdy tylko dotarli na miejsce, Keith mało delikatnie wepchnął przyjaciela do środka i zamknął drzwi. Kazał mu usiąść na łóżku i od razu zaczął wyrzucać z siebie całą historię. 

Shiro słuchał jej spokojnie oraz ze skupieniem, cały czas uważnie przyglądając się drugiemu mężczyźnie. Z jego twarzy zniknęły wszystkie emocje, kiedy próbował rozpatrzyć możliwe opcje. Nawet jego latająca ręka leżała w bezruchu. 

— Sytuacja wygląda źle — stwierdził, kiedy tylko Keith skończył mówić, rozkładając się wygodniej na łóżku. Z jakiegoś powodu to sprawiło, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej jak dziadek niż zazwyczaj.

Czarnowłosy energicznie pokiwał głową, ciesząc się, że nareszcie uzyskał pożądaną reakcję.   
  
— Musimy coś zrobić.

Shiro westchnął, a jego latająca ręka potarła mu czoło.   


— Wiem o tym, ale nie mogę wpaść na żaden dobry pomysł — przyznał sfrustrowany i zmarszczył brew.

— Ale pomyślisz nad tym? — zapytał drugi mężczyzna z nadzieją. 

— Oczywiście. Nie mam zamiaru tak tego zostawić. — Dla zwiększania efektu, Shiro uderzył sztuczną pięścią w pierś. 

Keith odetchnął głęboko, czując ulgę, że poszło tak, jak poszło. Zaraz jednak znowu się spiął.   
  
— Mam jeszcze… jeden problem… 

Drugi mężczyzna ruchem dłoni zachęcił go do mówienia.

— No bo… zaprosiłem Lance'a na drugą randkę.

Shiro otworzył szeroko usta, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim takiej odwagi i gdy tylko złapał się na tym, co zrobił, uśmiechnął się.    


— Keith, to wspaniale!

— Tylko że… ona jest jutro, a ja nie mam pojecia, gdzie go zabrać.

— Najpierw opowiedz mi o pierwszej, wtedy wymyślimy co zrobić.

Keith pobladł i nagle rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, szukając wyjścia.

— Muszę?

Shiro uśmiechnął się szeroko, zupełnie, jakby tylko na to czekał.

— Oczywiście, że tak! — Dla zwiększenia efektu pokiwał energicznie głową. —  Jeśli nie powiesz mi jak było, nie wymyślę niczego nowego.

— Tylko się nie śmiej — poprosił Keith i zaczął opowiadać przyjacielowi o pierwszej randce, szczególną uwagę poświęcając temu, jak nienawidzi Bydlęcia.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką dało się zauważyć u Shiro zaraz po opowieści, było to, że ledwo powstrzymywał się od śmiechu. Za wszelką cenę starał się zachować beznamiętny wyraz twarzy, ale jego latająca ręka zdradzała całe rozbawienie, podróżując po całym pomieszczeniu.

— Myślałem, że poszło ci… inaczej — powiedział, kiedy uspokoił się na tyle, by móc przeprowadzić rozmowę. 

— Jak bardzo to spieprzyłem?   
  
— Osobiście w połowie udałbym, że wyskoczyło mi coś ważnego i uciekł. Ale — zaraz uśmiechnął się delikatnie, widząc przerażoną minę Keitha — Lance nie uciekł, więc musiało mu się 

podobać.

— Czyli powinienem to powtórzyć?   


— Zdecydowanie nie, nie powinieneś ryzykować. — Shiro stuknął pięścią w otwartą dłoń. —  Potrzebujemy nowego planu.

Keith zamyślił się.

— Może survival w dżungli? — Na pewno obmyśliłby to znacznie lepiej niż poprzednią randkę. Nawet potrafił sobie to wyobrazić, chociaż nie do końca wiedział, skąd miałby wziąć dżunglę. Razem z Lance’em usiedliby w jakimś uroczym zakątku, wokoło nich biegałyby zwierzęta, a przed nimi paliłaby się pieczeń z czegoś, co właśnie upolowali…

Shiro spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

— Keith, zadam ci tylko jedno pytanie. Skąd ty bierzesz te pomysły?

— Mnie by się podobało. — Razem badaliby różne rośliny, by później wysłać do kogoś bardziej obeznanego w temacie dane. Na koniec każdego dnia mogliby leżeć pod otwartym niebem i obserwować gwiazdy…    


— Musisz myśleć o Lance'ie. — Głos Shiro brutalnie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.

— No to… — Musiał wymyślić coś tak normalnego jak miasto, jeśli dżungla odpadała… — Może powinniśmy przesiedzieć dzień w łóżku?

Białowłosy wzniósł oczy ku sufitowi i zaraz znowu spojrzał na Keitha, kręcąc głową.

— Nie, nie, zrobimy inaczej. Ile razy byłeś w mieście?

Dawny paladyn zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc do czego zmierza to pytanie.

— Tylko ten raz z Lance'em.   


— To tym razem miasto odpada, nic o nim nie wiesz… Innych miejsc również nie znasz, prawda?

— Chyba że mogą być takie objęte katastrofą naturalną. — Lub inną, ale tego nie dodał na głos.

Prawdę mówiąc, pewnie wśród planet, które udało mu się uratować lub wyzwolić znalazłaby się taka nadająca się na randkę, ale każda z nich znajdowała się daleko.

Shiro tym razem zamknął oczy. 

— Nie, takie miejsca nam się nie przydadzą. Musimy pomyśleć o czymś… weselszym.

— Zjazd na desce ze szczytu czynnego wulkanu?   


— Wybierzmy coś mniej… ekstremalnego.

Keith zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. W końcu otworzył usta, ale Shiro zasłonił mu je, widząc błysk w jego oku.   


— Nie, Keith, nie, widzę, że chcesz powiedzieć coś absurdalnego.

Mężczyzna odsunął jego dłoń.   
  
— No to co proponujesz?

— … Wesołe miasteczko?

Keith spojrzał na niego przerażony. Miał znowu przeżywać ten okropny tunel, jak wtedy z Hunkiem?   


Shiro nagle uśmiechnął się szeroko.    


— Jedziemy tam od razu!

— Co?! Po co?!

— Musimy sprawdzić, jak to wygląda!

Dla zwiększenia efektu, kapitan Atlasa wstał z łóżka i znowu uderzył sztuczną pięścią w pierś.

— Musimy? — powtórzył z niechęcią Keith.

— Tak!   
  


***

Gdyby ktoś bliżej przyjrzałby się wszystkim planetom, które wstąpiły do Koalicji zaraz po wojnie, odkryłby, że wiele z nich nie było zniszczonych czy nawet nigdy nie mieli zbyt wielkich problemów z Imperium Galry.

Ayonanda należała do jednej z nich. Cała gospodarka była skierowana na zapewnianie rozrywki najróżniejszymi sposobami, co zapewne umożliwiło im przetrwanie w niełatwych czasach. 

Jedną z atrakcji było wesołe miasteczko, zdaniem wielu największe w tej części galaktyki. Zapełnione było ono najróżniejszej maści kolejkami górskimi, karuzelami czy diabelskimi młynami. Wszystko świeciło, a zewsząd słyszało się wesołą muzykę, zachęcają do jak najdłuższej zabawy. Prawdę mówiąc, wszystkiego było tu tak dużo, że człowiek sam nie wiedział, gdzie podziać oczy. 

Planeta znana była również z tego, że przyjeżdżali na nią wszyscy możliwi wystawcy z towarem z nawet najdalszych części wszechświata.

Cały czas coś działo, nigdzie nie dało się odnaleźć spokoju.    


Keith czuł się mile zaskoczony, gdy przyglądał się jednej z kolejek górskich. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, jak długa ona była, ale wagony przypominały mu ziemskie hipopotamy, co według niego było wielkim plusem.    


Shiro obserwował go z lekkim przerażeniem, wyglądając, jakby modlił się w środku i bardzo żałował swojego pomysłu.    


— Dlaczego podoba ci się kolejka górska…? 

— Czy to nie oczywiste? Muszę zabrać na to Lance'a!

— A co myślisz o tym? — Shiro wskazał na karuzelę z lwami na prawo.   


— Nudy — stwierdził od razu Keith.   


Drugi mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i zaczął targać swoje włosy.    


— Nie mam pojęcia, jak Lance to przeżyje.   


— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał agresywnie dawny paladyn. — Masz ochotę na próbną przejażdżkę?!   


—  Nie, nie mamy na to czasu. Mieliśmy się tylko rozejrzeć, pamiętasz?

— Prooooszę. Chociaż raz.    
  
Shiro odwrócił wzrok, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby uratować Lance’a.    
  
— O, spójrz! Diabelski młyn! Idealny na randki!

— Czemu jest idealny na randki, skoro tak nudno wygląda? — zapytał Keith, obserwując to, jak powoli poruszał się obiekt.

— Bo jest idealny do całowania — powiedział Shiro w taki sposób, jakby sam tego doświadczył.

Keith spojrzał się na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale się nie kłócił, idąc dalej.

  
***

Keith grzecznie zapukał do drzwi  i zaczekał na pozwolenie na wejście.

Lance odezwał się chwilę później, zapraszając go do środka. Siedział na swoim łóżku ubrany jedynie w bokserki, patrząc nerwowo na drugiego mężczyznę. Bawił się palcami.    


— Cześć, Keith. Mam już zakładać zbroję, czy wymyśliłeś coś innego?

Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał mu się zaskoczony. 

Doskonała wymówka do gapienia się na nagiego Lance'a, Keith.    
  
Zaśmiał się cicho, żeby odreagować i zamaskować swoje zachowanie.

— Możesz ubrać się jak chcesz, tym razem doradzał mi Shiro.

— Dzięki Bogu za Shiro — westchnął z ulgą Lance, wstając z łóżka. Zaczął się rozciągać, przez co jeszcze bardziej dało się zobaczyć jego mięśnie. — Czyli jedyne co muszę zrobić, to powalić moim wyglądem.   


— Możesz zostać tak… — zaproponował niewinnie Keith. — Mnie powalasz.

Kubańczyk uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.   


— A chciałbyś, żeby wszyscy mnie tak widzieli? Myślałem, że wolisz takie widoki mieć tylko dla siebie.

— Robiłeś sesję w stroju kąpielowym do charytatywnego kalendarza trzy lata temu.   
  
— Widziałeś?!   
  
— Kupiłem.

— Nie lepiej byłoby dla ciebie po prostu przyjechać i zobaczyć? Nie musiałeś kupować. — Lance wstał i zaczął grzebać w szafie. rzucając w Keitha połową jej zawartości.   
  
— Bałem się.

Kubańczyk na chwilę przerwał i zatrzymał się w miejscu, zanim znowu wznowił poszukiwania.    


— Swoją drogą, mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniałeś o lekcjach tańca, jakie nas jeszcze czekają.

Keith odwrócił wzrok, czując co najmniej zażenowanie.    
  
— Obaj wiemy, że nic to nie da.

—  Jak walczysz, czasem wyglądasz jakbyś tańczył. Nie rozumiem twojego problemu.   


—  Taniec jest… nienaturalny? Nie czuję muzyki.   


— To jest najdziwniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem o tańcu — skomentował Lance, zapinając koszulę.

— Przynajmniej mam wymówkę! — Keith podszedł do niego i poprawił mu tył kołnierza.

— Nie do końca określiłbym to jako wymówkę — powiedział Lance, uśmiechając się do lustra i zaraz odwracając się do drugiego mężczyzny. — I co o tym myślisz?

—  Zniewalająco —  odparł szczerze Keith.    
  
—  Dzięki. —  Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko i chwycił jego dłoń.

Keith zawahał się przez chwilę, zanim pocałował knykcie Lance'a.

—  Czas, żeby cię porwać.

***

Keith niecierpliwie spoglądał na zegarek. Od pięciu minut stał z Lance'em przy pierwszym od wejścia straganie.

Drugi mężczyzna nie mógł się zdecydować na kupienie niczego, jednocześnie jednak bardzo chciał nosić na sobie pamiątkę od samego początku. Na stoliku znajdowało się mnóstwo świecących oraz puszystych cudeniek. Keith nie miał pojęcia, do czego połowa mogła służyć.

Nagle Lance spojrzał na niego i przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. Po chwili znowu odwrócił wzrok w stronę stoiska i wziął z niego opaskę z fioletowymi uszami na pierwszy rzut oka przypominające kocie.

—  Teraz jesteśmy podobni! —  oświadczył radośnie.

Keith zmarszczył brwi i uważniej przyjrzał się Lance’owi. 

—  Przecież nie wyglądamy podobnie.

— Obaj jesteśmy uroczy?   


Czarnowłosy wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej skonfundowanego i może nawet smutnego.

— Ty jesteś uroczy zawsze, ale ja…? 

— Też, Keith. Rozczulasz mnie za każdym razem.

Keith zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok.    


— Co ty na to, żeby zrobić zdjęcia? — zapytał, wyglądając dziwnie nerwowo. 

— Co to w ogóle za pytanie?! Oczywiście, że tak!   


Keith wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaraz spojrzał się na niego tak, jakby nie do końca miał pomysł czy pojęcie, co z nim zrobić.   


— Wyglądamy za dobrze na zwykłe selfie — stwierdził Lance. — Poprośmy kogoś, żeby zrobił zdjęcie. — Od razu zaczepił najbliższej stojącego kosmitę, nawet mu się nie przyglądając. — Hej, mógłbyś zrobić nam zdjęcie?

Młody Galrańczyk przez chwilę przyglądał mu się skołowany, aż nagle krzyknął:   
  
— Paladyn Voltrona!   
  
Wszyscy spacerujący wokół ludzie odwrócili się w ich stronę. Przez parę sekund nic się nie działo, aż nagle wszyscy skoczyli na Lance'a, krzycząc z podekscytowania i ciesząc się jego widokiem. Keith został odepchnięty na bok, całkowicie anonimowy w swojej nowej formie. 

Przez kolejne dziesięć minut robił wszystko, by wrócić do swojego przyjaciela. Przepychał się, krzyczał, jednak tłum robił się coraz to większy, skutecznie utrudniając dostęp.

Dlaczego, do cholery, wszystko próbowało ukraść mu Lance'a?! Bydle przynajmniej było samo, a tu miał przeciwko sobie cały tłum!   


I to najgorszy ze wszystkich możliwych. Tłum fanów. 

Trochę czasu zajęło zanim zyskał sposobność, by w ogóle złapać Lance'a za ramię i go wypchnąć. Od razu zaczął biec przed siebie, mocno trzymając drugiego mężczyznę, by nikt inny go nie zabrał.

Zaciągnął go do toalety i wepchnął do jednej z kabin. 

Musiał wymyślić, co zrobić, żeby nie dopadli go, gdy tylko stamtąd wyjdzie.

Rzucił się do najbliższych straganów, poszukując rzeczy, które szybko pozwoliłyby mu zamaskować Lance'a. Wziął pierwszą lepszą białą koszulkę, dopiero później orientując się, że była ozdobiona nadrukowaną maskotką parku oraz maskę.

Wrócił do toalety i zapukał do kabiny, w której zostawił przyjaciela.

— Jesteś tam?

Miał szczerą nadzieję, że mężczyzna tam będzie, bo nie miał pomysłu, co zrobić w przeciwnym wypadku.

Kubańczyk otworzył gwałtownie drzwi, wyglądając na co najmniej niezadowolonego, krzywiąc się, jakby był świadkiem czegoś obleśnego.   


— Myślałem, że zajmie ci to krócej. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz czego musiałem słuchać. — Nagle pokręcił głową. — Nie, złe wspomnienie, nie. Daj mi co kupiłeś i wychodzimy.

Keith posłusznie podał mu rzeczy. Zignorował pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie Lance'a, gdy ten zobaczył uśmiechnięte główki na koszulce.

Poprawił mu humor maską. Dla niego samego nie wyglądała ona jakoś szczególnie, ale Kubańczyk uśmiechnął się na jej widok. Była ona delikatnie brązowa, na obu policzkach znajdowały się ciemniejsze, czerwone znamiona. Przez jedno oko przebiegała cienka blizna, w podobnej barwie.

— Ona coś mi przypomina — powiedział Lance, kiedy już wyszli z łazienki. Cały czas dotykał twarzy, badając przedmiot się na niej znajdujący. — O, wiem, Pike'a!

— Że kogo? — Keith zmarszczył brwi. 

Kolejny konkurent?! Ile ich mogło być?!

— Moja postać w Monsters and Mana, Pike. — Lance nagle wypuścił z siebie dziwne dźwięki, zniżył się do kolan i nagle wstał, jakby nic nie miało miejsca. Spojrzał na przyjaciela, marszcząc brwi. — Ty… ty nie wiesz o co chodzi, prawda? 

—  Wiem. — Keith uśmiechnął się z dumą, ignorując to, co się właśnie stało. Lance i tak by mu nie wyjaśnił. —  Ezor zmuszała mnie do gry.

Zmuszała było dosyć delikatnym określeniem, zazwyczaj wiązało się to z każdym możliwym szantażem.

—  Naprawdę? —  Lance brzmiał na zaskoczonego. —  Axca i Zehrid też grały?

Nie miały wyboru, podobnie jak on, ale Keith pominął ten drobny szczegół.

— Tak, mama i Kolivan też. 

Nawet wspomnienie tego, jak do tego doszło sprawiało, że dawny paladyn miał ochotę schować się gdzieś daleko, w strachu przed Ezor. Ta kobieta była zdolna do wszystkiego.

Na całe szczęście Kubańczyk skupił się na czymś innym.

— Super! Kim grałeś?

… Może jednak nie na szczęście.

Poczuł wielką chęć do nagłej ucieczki, ale niestety nie było to możliwe.    
  
Odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał tego mówić.

Naprawdę nie chciał.   
  
— Księżniczką…

— Keith, — Lance odezwał się poważnym głosem — chcę znać wszystkie szczegóły. Wszystkie.

— Nie ma mowy! Po prostu gdy zapytały, kim chcę być, powiedziałem, że to obojętne.

I ze względu na to, że wcześniej nie chciał grać, Ezor postanowiła go ukarać na swój sposób. 

Lance roześmiał się.

— Kocham je. I kiedyś wszyscy razem musimy zagrać.

— Ta… o ile pozwolicie mi zmienić postać. 

Nie chciał znowu grać księżniczką, to było beznadziejne!

— Nie ma mowy. — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. — Chcę to zobaczyć.

— Ale ta postać jest głupia!   


— Nieważne jak głupia jest ta postać, Pike ją uratuje!   


— Głupsza od Pike'a nie jest na pewno — stwierdził kąśliwie Keith, mając już dość tego tematu. — Idziemy tam. — Wskazał kolejkę górską.

Koniec z księżniczkami.

Lance uśmiechnął się szeroko i nie czekając na przyjaciela, pobiegł w kierunku obiektu, krzycząc po drodze jak małe dziecko.

Powstrzymała go dopiero spora kolejka. Przez chwilę przestępował niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę, aż w końcu stanął spokojnie i zaczął rozmawiać z matką i jej dzieckiem, którzy stali przed nim.

Mały kosmita bardzo zainteresował się jego maską, cały czas dopytując się o nowe rzeczy z nią związane. Kobieta uważnie przyglądała się Lance'owi, a jej policzki delikatnie się zaróżowiły.

To zdecydowanie nie podobało się Keithowi. Rywal płci pięknej był mu bardzo nie na rękę, dlatego gdy kobieta po raz kolejny zaśmiała się z żartu Lance'a, dawny paladyn mocno objął Kubańczyka, by pokazać, do kogo należy.

Dziecko przestało zadawać pytania i przyglądało się rozwojowi sytuacji z zaciekawieniem, a jego matka wyglądała, jakby nie miała pojęcia jak zareagować.

Lance natomiast uśmiechnął się szeroko i podrapał Keitha pod brodą. 

— O co chodzi, skarbie?

— Niedługo będziemy wchodzić — zauważył drugi mężczyzna, ledwo powstrzymując się od mruczenia.

— Faktycznie — Lance ściągnął kocie uszy. Nie chciał, żeby odleciały w trakcie przejażdżki.

Kiedy tylko to zrobił, Keith wziął go za rękę i mocno uścisnął, jak gdyby chciał go pocieszyć. Lance nieco zdziwiony spojrzał na ich dłonie.

— To dlatego, że pewnie się boisz — wyjaśnił Keith, kiedy wsiadali do wagonika.

— Bać się? No, Keith, nie podejrzewałbym cię o coś takiego. To tylko kolejka górska!

— Nie to nie — warknął Keith i chciał cofnąć rękę, ale Lance mocno ścisnął jego dłoń.

— Dobra, ja mogę się bać, ale zostańmy tak.

Usiedli i razem opuścili metalowy drążek.

— Będzie super! — zachwycił się Lance. — A nie, czekaj. Ale się boję, Keith! Proszę, nie puszczaj mojej dłoni!

Gdy tylko to powiedział, wagonik zaczął powoli jechać w górę, by w końcu opaść. Lance zaczął głośno krzyczeć z podekscytowania, Keith natomiast siedział spokojnie, w duchu ciesząc się jak małe dziecko.

Jazda trwała niecałą minutę, a pierwszą rzeczą jaką Keith powiedział po wyjściu, było:

— Jeszcze raz!

— Później. — Lance od razu zgasił jego zapał. — Chcę zobaczyć inne atrakcje.

Przez chwilę stali w miejscu, próbując się zdecydować, gdzie iść, aż w końcu wybrali jedną z karuzeli.

Keith szybko zapomniał o kolejce górskiej, gdy zobaczył, z jaką prędkością się kręci.

Kolejka na całe szczęście była zdecydowanie mniejsza niż poprzednio, więc wejście na atrakcję było kwestią paru minut. Tym razem to Lance chwycił za rękę swojego przyjaciela. Keith uśmiechnął się do niego w odpowiedzi, podekscytowany.

Weszli na karuzelę.

Procedury bezpieczeństwa wyglądały podobnie do tych na kolejce górskiej, tylko osoba obsługująca atrakcję nie sprawdziła, czy wszyscy opuścili drążki, zajęta żuciem gumy.

Niedługo po tym rozpoczęli jazdę, która trwała trzy minuty.

Nie wybiła się w rankingu Keitha ponad tę na kolejce górskiej, ale nie była zła, zwłaszcza że Lance niemal na nim leżał przez całą przejażdżkę.

Kubańczyk po wyjściu wyglądał, jakby starczyło mu kręcenia się na jakiś czas. 

— Idziemy coś zjeść? — spytał słabo.

— Tak szybko? Chodźmy się jeszcze na czymś przejechać. 

— Chcę watę cukrową. Lub to coś, co wygląda jak ona. Kosmiczna wata cukrowa? — Wskazał palcem na stoisko, gdzie prawdopodobnie męski przedstawiciel swojego gatunku zajmował się tworzeniem słodkości, która wyróżniała się tym, że wyglądała, jakby wrzucono do niej wiadro brokatu.

— Lance, to nie wygląda zbyt… jadalnie.

— Przeżyłem żarcie z zamku, przeżyję wszystko! — Kubańczyk był już w połowie drogi do krótkiej kolejki.

Keith westchnął ciężko i poczekał, aż Lance do niego wróci. Nie zdziwił się szczególnie, gdy mężczyzna zaczął dyskutować z kosmitą.

Rozmowa jednak nie trwała długo i Kubańczyk zaraz powrócił z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy i zdecydowanie zbyt dużą watą cukrową.

— Uznałem, że możemy jeść jedną razem.

Keith spojrzał się na wynalazek niepewnie. 

— … Dzięki?

— Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś chciał spróbować pierwszy, więc… — Lance urwał kawałek cukrowej chmury i włożył go do ust.

— Smacznego — powiedział drugi mężczyzna, z coraz większym niepokojem spoglądając na Kubańczyka.

— A ty? Nie jesz?

— Nie martw się, zaraz… zaraz zacznę.

— Powąchaj jak pachnie! — Lance przykleił mu kawałek do nosa.

Keith najpierw na to spojrzał, potem uniósł brwi. 

— Naprawdę, Lance?

— Naprawdę. — Kubańczyk pocałował go w nos, żeby zlizać cukier.

Keith zarumienił się i zaraz spojrzał w bok.

— M—muszę iść do łazienki. Z—zaraz wracam!

Lance powinien ostrzegać go przed robieniem takich rzeczy. Keith cały czas starał się nie pokazywać, że przy Kubańczyku jest napalonym dzieciakiem, ale on ciągle stosował chwyty zdecydowanie poniżej pasa.

Odetchnął głęboko jeszcze parę razy i przemył twarz wodą. Poklepał się po policzkach i wrócił do Lance'a, który z waty (ledwo skubniętej) przerzucił się na hot doga.

Keith uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Dobrze było widzieć, jak dawny paladyn coś je, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielki miał z tym ostatnio problem.

— Wracamy? — zapytał Kubańczyk, gdy tylko go zobaczył.

To pytanie zadziałało na Keitha jak kubeł zimnej wody. 

— Już…? 

Lance kiwnął głową, z niechęcią patrząc na jedzenie, jakby chciał się go jak najszybciej pozbyć.

Keith zawiedziony podrapał się po karku.    
  
—  A możemy… iść jeszcze tam? — Wskazał na diabelski młyn. Naprawdę chciał pocałować Lance'a, a Shiro mówił mu, że to najlepsze miejsce.

Kubańczyk przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądał się atrakcji, aż w końcu kiwnął głową, nic nie mówiąc.

Keith zabrał mu jedzenie. Rzucił hot doga ptakom, a watę pochłonął niemal całą na raz. 

Słodki pocałunek, pomyślał, wyrzucając patyczek.

No i po tym wszystkim co widział, bardzo nie lubił marnować jedzenia. 

— Chodźmy. — Chwycił Lance'a pod ramię.

Szybko dało się zauważyć, że w Kubańczyku zostało mało wcześniejszego entuzjazmu. Nie próbował już chodzić tak szybko, nie śmiał się tak głośno, ani nie krzyczał. Nawet nie starał się podtrzymywać rozmowy.

Keith zastanawiał się, czy nie był jednak zbyt samolubny. W końcu znał Lance’a, wiedział, że nie był typem osoby, która poprosiłaby o skończenie randki, bo mu się nie podobała. Coś innego było na rzeczy, tylko co?

Weszli do środka kabiny.

Lance bez słowa usiadł na ławeczce i oparł głowę o szybę. Keith zajął miejsce obok niego, nie za blisko, ale także nie za daleko.

Młyn ruszył niedługo po tym. Z głośników wydobyła się wesoła melodyjka

Kubańczyk zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu. Położył dłoń na kolanie przyjaciela. 

To twoja szansa, pomyślał Keith, nachylając się do niego. Zanim jednak zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, Lance nagle zamknął oczy i zwalił się na niego całym ciałem, bezwładnie. 

Keith zerwał się spanikowany, trzęsąc całym wagonikiem.

— Lance! — Potrząsnął lekko trzymanym mężczyzną. — Quiznak, Lance! Obudź się!


	8. Chapter 8

W teorii bal upamiętniający powstanie Nowej Altei oraz wygranie wojny nie był taki zły. Stanowił idealne narzędzie propagandowe, dawał sposobność do nawiązania nowych umów handlowych. Umożliwiał spotkanie bohaterów czy nawet, jeśli miało się szczęście, porozmawianie z nimi. 

Nawet jeśli był organizowany dopiero od kilku lat, jego znaczenie polityczne było ogromne.    


Dla wielu urzędników mniej znaczących planet samo to, że mogli się na nim pojawić, sprawiało, że w danym obszarze znacznie zwiększały ich wpływy. Jeśli odpowiednio rozegrali swoje karty, byli nawet w stanie znaleźć kontakty w bardzo odległych zakątkach kosmosu. 

Sam ceremoniał nie należał do interesujących. W programie było zawartych wiele przemówień różnych przywódców czy ich doradców. Większość z nich skupiała się na tym, jak ważna jest współpraca oraz pokój, czy też jak straszne były czasy Zarkona. Obiecywali, że nigdy nie pozwolą, by wróciły. 

Szczególnie dobry był w tym Shiro, co nikogo już nie dziwiło. 

Lance westchnął ciężko, słuchając przyjaciela. Nie miał pojęcia, który już raz wydał z siebie ten dźwięk, przypominał pewnie teraz swoją babkę. Pamiętał, że kiedyś się zastanawiał, czy kobieta potrafiła robić coś innego niż wzdychanie. 

Pokręcił gwałtownie głową. 

Nuda miała na niego zdecydowanie zły wpływ. 

Udało mu się jakimś cudem wygłosić swoje własne przemówienie, chociaż gdyby ktoś go teraz spytał, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć, o czym w ogóle mówił. Zawsze tak to się kończyło, chociaż miał nadzieję, że w tym roku będzie inaczej. 

Bo gdyby Keith byłby tu razem z nim, to wspomnienie byłoby warte pamiętania. Ale tak?

Poczuł, jak serce przyspiesza mu ze złości.

O nim także miał nie myśleć.

Według Kirila, jednego z zaufanych ludzi Corana, Keith został wysłany razem z Krolią na ważną misję Marmory, która nie mogła zostać powierzona nikomu innemu. O tym, że kobiety nie będzie na uroczystości wiedzieli już od jakiegoś czasu, ale że dawny paladyn również wyjedzie? 

Lance miał wrażenie, że w oczach gromadzą mu się łzy, których szybko się pozbył. 

Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że czuł się zdradzony i to znacznie mocniej, niż by się o to podejrzewał. Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że w tym roku Keith pojawi się na uroczystości, że jej przeżycie będzie… łatwiejsze. 

W dodatku nie był w stanie przeprosić go za to, w jaki sposób zakończyli swoją ostatnią randkę. 

Wbił palce w ramiona. 

Chciałby móc wrócić do swojego pokoju, a nie stać na podwyższeniu. Chociaż nie był tak eksponowany, jak każdy z przemawiających, to wciąż było widać, wszystko co robił, zupełnie jakby był jakimś zwierzęciem wystawionym na pokaz. 

Brutalny przykład, ale naprawdę miał już dość.

Nie pomagał fakt, że strój jaki został dla niego wybrany… naprawdę mu się nie podobał. Kiril wspominał, że miał on przypominać rytualne szaty ich przodków, ale Lance nie do końca mu wierzył. Nie było jednak czasu, by podejść do Corana czy chociaż Romelle, by spytać się, czy była to prawda. Może tak, może nie, Kubańczyk naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.

Był naprawdę poniżający, przynajmniej jego zdaniem. I strasznie przewiewny. Ale czego innego mógł się tak naprawdę spodziewać od długiego, ciemno-niebieskiego prześwitującego materiału, który przechodził przez całe ciało, odsłaniając lewą pierś z ręką oraz prawą nogę. Na szyi miał również złoty naszyjnik, który nijak mu pomagał, wręcz pogarszał sytuację, bo kojarzył mu się ze smyczą przypiętą do obroży.   
  
Brakowało tylko klatki i dzieciaków z popcornem. 

Nigdy wcześniej nie zaproponowali mu czegoś takiego, szczególnie na ostatnią chwilę. 

Odczuwał złość na samego siebie, mógł przecież odmówić lub wybrać ze swojej szafy coś eleganckiego, przecież nie brakowało mu ubrań! Za bardzo skupił się wtedy na wiadomości o nieobecności Keitha.

— Cześć, Lance — usłyszał nagle obok siebie głos Shiro i aż podskoczył, wyrwany z zamyślenia. Kapitan Atlasa uśmiechnął się delikatnie. — Jak się czujesz?

Nawet nie zdawał sobie wcześniej sprawy, jak bardzo chciał się podzielić swoimi odczuciami. 

— Mówisz o wczorajszym omdleniu na randce, czy aktualnym stanie psychicznym?

— Obu. — Shiro patrzył na niego życzliwie jako pierwszy w ciągu tego całego męczącego dnia. 

Dlatego postanowił powiedzieć o najbardziej trapiącej go sprawie. 

— W sumie są ze sobą połączone. Wiesz, kiedy się obudziłem, Keitha już nie było, nie mogłem go nawet przeprosić, a tak się starał. — Lance westchnął ciężko, próbując się powstrzymać od większej reakcji, na przykład płaczu. — Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem jakim cudem udało mi się wygłosić przed chwilą tę cholerną przemowę. Mogę myśleć tylko o nim.

I o tym, jak znowu osoba, w którą najbardziej wierzył i której chciał zaufać, go opuściła. 

Coraz więcej dowodów, że nie miał co liczyć na szczęście w miłości.

— Dobrze sobie poradziłeś — powiedział Shiro, klepiąc go po ramieniu. — Niczego nie było po tobie widać. I nie martw się Keithem, na pewno nie jest na ciebie zły. Teraz pewnie siedzi na statku lub gdzieś indziej i też nie potrafi przestać o tobie myśleć.

— Tak jakby kiedykolwiek potrafił. — Lance zdobył się na złośliwy uśmiech. 

Shiro zaśmiał się krótko. 

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jest to prawdziwe. Nie wiem ile lat musiałem słuchać jego zachwytu nad tobą.

To było akurat coś, o czym Lance nie miał pojęcia. Spojrzał zaciekawiony na przyjaciela.

— To całkiem urocze.

Kapitan Atlasa uśmiechnął się.

— Jestem ciekawy, co jeszcze uroczego mój brat robi według ciebie.

Lance nareszcie się rozluźnił. Prosty temat.

— On cały jest uroczy. To jak na mnie patrzy, jak panikuje, kiedy coś nie wyjdzie, jak reaguje na zwykłego całusa w nos.

Uśmiech Shiro zwiększył się. 

— Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby uciekał, kiedy to robisz.

— Oczywiście że to robi! Aż się za nim kurzy!

Gdyby nie byli w miejscu publicznym, w tym momencie Kubańczyk zacząłby naśladować ucieczkę przyjaciela.

— Stary, dobry Keith. Wiesz, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, z którą nawet próbuje związku?

Lance spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. To z jednej strony było urocze, musiał to przyznać, jednak z drugiej… 

— Jak mocno on mnie kocha…?

Shiro wzruszył ramionami. 

— Sam powinieneś się go spytać, kiedy tylko wróci. 

— Tym razem ja zorganizuję jakąś miłą randkę. Niech zobaczy, jak robi to profesjonalista.

— Nie mogę się doczekać jego reakcji.

Lance zachichotał cicho, zasłaniając usta dłonią. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale powstrzymało go to, że ktoś nagle położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. 

—  Już czas, panie Lance.

Koło niego stanął Kiril z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Jak zwykle, niczego innego nie dało się z niego wyczytać. Przypominał znacznie bardziej robota niż żywą istotę. 

— Dobrze, miejmy to z głowy. — Lance posłał Shiro smutny uśmiech i ruszył za asystentem.

Nie mógł się już doczekać oddawania energii. 

To nie tak, że miał cokolwiek do powiedzenia w tej sprawie, ale jedną z zalet bez wątpienia było to, że nie musiał patrzeć na tych wszystkich ludzi ani z nimi rozmawiać. 

Nawet nie będzie mógł myśleć o Keithcie, w końcu straci przytomność. 

Westchnął ciężko, nie zwracając żadnej uwagi na swoje otoczenie. 

Nagle coś uderzyło go w tył głowy. Ledwo zarejestrował ból, a już zapadła ciemność. 

 

***

 

W pierwszej chwili nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia, co się działo. Nie mógł się ruszać, przynajmniej dopóki nie minęło parę minut. Leżał na wznak na czymś ciepłym. Szumiało mu w uszach i kręciło w głowie, uniemożliwiając skupienie się na czymkolwiek. Gardło miał suche jak pustynia, jakby nic nie pił od tygodni. 

Najbardziej jednak zauważalne było przenikliwe zimno. Całe jego ciało bez wątpienia drżało, a on szczękał zębami.

Czuł się zbyt zmęczony, by otworzyć oczy.

Chciałby móc spać i nie obudzić się przez najbliższy miesiąc. 

Słyszał jakiś głos, nie miał pewności, czy żeński, czy męski. Jeszcze większy problem miał z rozróżnieniem słów, brzmiało to dla niego jak jakiś szwargot. 

Kosmita włamał się do jego pokoju…?

Nie miał pojęcia i chyba nie chciał wiedzieć. 

Ku jego narastającej irytacji, głos stawał się coraz głośniejszy i wyraźniejszy, nareszcie miał też pewność, że należy do kobiety. Może nawet kogoś, kogo znał. Słowa nabierały coraz większego sensu. 

Ten ktoś bardzo delikatnie zaczął gładzić mu włosy i cały czas mówił.

— Lance…

I za każdą chwilą coraz bardziej rozpoznał głos, aż w końcu miał pewność, kto to był. 

Pidge.

Co ona tutaj robiła?

… Chociaż może lepszym pytaniem byłoby, gdzie to „tutaj” w ogóle było.

Powoli spróbował otworzyć oczy. To nie powinno być aż tak trudne, ale potrzebował paru minut, by nawet delikatnie je uchylić. Były obolałe, podobnie jak reszta ciała. Wcale nie chciały mu pokazać, co się w ogóle działo.

W końcu udało mu się zmusić je do współpracy.

Najpierw zobaczył ciemność. Usłyszał głośne westchnienie ulgi, wyraźniejsze niż każdy poprzedni dźwięk. 

— Nareszcie, żyjesz… — Pidge brzmiała tak, jakby jeszcze przed chwilą płakała, jednak teraz starała się ze wszystkich sił tego nie pokazać. — Ile to można spać, Śpiąca Królewno? 

Naprawdę chciałby móc się z nią kłócić, ale gardło miał zbyt suche, by wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. 

Kobieta wciąż głaskała go po włosach. 

— Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy, ale wciąż znajdujemy się na Altei. Zostałeś ogłuszony przez jednego z nich. Masz szczęście, że akurat wychodziłam z łazienki, widziałam wszystko, ale nie udało mi się ci pomóc, jedynie trafiłam tutaj razem z tobą. — Pociągnęła nosem. — Widziałam też, jak jeden z nich coś ci strzyknął, pewnie narkotyk, który miał cię uśpić. Na jego nieszczęście, miał tylko jedną dawkę. 

Potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak kobieta uśmiecha się, próbując go pocieszyć. Wciąż nie mógł zbyt dokładnie jej zobaczyć, rysy twarzy pozostawały niewyraźne. 

— Nawet nie próbuj zasypiać — ostrzegła go po chwili. —  Ledwo udało ci się obudzić. Z dobrych wieści, jakiś czas temu udało mi się wysłać sygnał ratunkowy do Matta, więc pomoc powinna być w drodze… 

Świat stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy. 

Ze względu na to, że nie mógł mówić, Pidge postanowiła prowadzić monolog, próbując nie doprowadzić do ponownego zaśnięcia Lance’a.

— Nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj robimy. Rozmawiali w języku, którego nie rozumiałam, nie miałam też przy sobie niczego, co mogło mi pomóc. Nie wiem, kiedy przyjdą kolejny raz. Przynajmniej jesteśmy w tym razem, prawda? — Wzięła drżący oddech. — Po raz pierwszy jestem tak wdzięczna, że Matt ma paranoję. Kazał mi nosić ze sobą wszędzie ten nadajnik, bez względu na okoliczności, wiesz? 

Przez moment rozważał uśmiechnięcie się. Sam nigdy nie pomyślał o niczym podobnym, czując się zbyt bezpiecznie na Nowej Altei. Miło jednak, że Matt tak dbał o swoją siostrę. 

Szybko odkrył, że czuł się na tyle zmęczony, że nawet uniesienie warg wydawało się ogromnym wysiłkiem i w końcu zrezygnował, chcąc oszczędzić energię. 

Pidge nawet tego nie zauważyła, zajęta monologiem.

Leżąc na jej kolanach, spróbował rozejrzeć się po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdowali. Na pierwszy rzut oka przypominało celę, było ciemno i wydawało mu się, że również wilgotno. Po drugiej stronie nawet dało się zobaczyć kraty, chociaż niezbyt dokładnie. 

Całe jego ciało drżało od zimna, a cienkie szaty, które dostał specjalnie na ceremonię, w żaden sposób nie pomagały. 

Powoli zaczął ruszać palcami u stóp i rąk, próbując wznowić w nich czucie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że specjalnie pomogło.

— Chyba ktoś tu idzie — powiedziała cicho Pidge, pochylając się i obejmując go ramionami, jakby chciała w ten sposób zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Jej uścisk był mocny. — Spróbujmy zachować spokój. 

Spróbujmy było tutaj słowem kluczowym.

Chwilę później Lance również usłyszał ciężkie kroki, najprawdopodobniej należące do mężczyzn. Na ucho wydawało mu się, że szły dwie osoby, ale równie dobrze mogło być ich więcej. 

Zanim się obejrzał, kraty zostały rozsunięte, a do środka weszli dwaj osobnicy w strojach, których myślał, że nigdy więcej w swoim życiu nie zobaczy.

Długie, brązowe, sięgające ziemi szaty w bordowe paski były zbyt charakterystyczne, by mógł je z czymś pomylić. Jeśli jednak to nie przekonałoby go z czym ma do czynienia, pomogłaby w tym białe maski ze złotymi zdobieniami.

Drudzi.

Druidzi, którzy ponoć zostali złapani i jeśli nie zabici, to przynajmniej zamknięci tak, by nikt nie mógł ich znaleźć ani uwolnić.

Czuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić ze strachu.

Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewał po tej sytuacji, ale tego nie wyśniłby nawet w najgorszych koszmarach. 

Szansa, że przeżyją, zmalała w tym momencie niemal do zera.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia jeden z druidów strzelił fioletowym piorunem w stronę Pidge, nie na tyle mocnym by ją poważnie zranić, ale wystarczająco, by puściła przyjaciela, próbując się obronić. Po chwili została chwycona za ramiona i brutalnie podniesiona. Głowa Lance’a łupnęła o ziemię. Zanim zdążył się otrząsnąć i spróbować zaatakować napastników, został podniesiony przez jednego z nich i zabrany do innego miejsca.

Niewiele pamiętał z samej wędrówki, prócz tego, że zrobiło się znacznie zimniej niż wcześniej i cały czas uderzał głową o różne rzeczy. Miał wrażenie, że szczególnie ucierpiało jego prawe oko. Najbardziej go bolało.

Słyszał krzyki Pidge, które ponownie nie miały dla niego żadnego sensu. Na całe szczęście, brzmiała bardziej na wściekłą niż zranioną. 

Jeszcze.

W końcu został brutalnie rzucony na ziemię. Jakimś cudem udało mu się osłonić głowę tak, by nie zranić jej jeszcze bardziej. Otworzył oko, tylko po to, by zobaczyć, jak gromadzą się wokół niego zlewające się ze sobą szaty. 

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo, druidzi dookoła niego postanowili zacząć chodzić w kółko, jakby chcieli go obejrzeć z każdej możliwej strony. Ktoś szturchnął go butem w policzek, ale ledwo to zarejestrował.

Znowu wzięli go za ramiona, przenosząc do innego miejsca, pełnego dziwnej, zielonej mazi, która nie miała żadnego zapachu, przynajmniej takie odnosił wrażenie. Próbował się uwolnić, ale był zdecydowanie zbyt słaby i oprawcy pewnie nawet tego nie zauważyli, po prostu rzucając go na ziemię. 

Poza niepokojącą substancja zauważył jeszcze to, że znajdował się teraz w jakimś kręgu. Tak przynajmniej sugerował ten kawałek, który widział. Coś mu to przypominało, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by móc się domyślić, co dokładnie. 

Nie miał nawet siły zastanawiać się nad tym, co planowali z nim zrobić. 

Gdzieś naprzeciwko niego widział wierzgającą się w czyimś uścisku Pidge. Ktoś zaraz przyłożył jej nóż do gardła, pewnie ostrzegając przed ruszaniem się. Kobieta cały czas patrzyła na Lance’a, jakby chciała mu coś przekazać, ruszała ustami, ale znowu nie potrafił zrozumieć niczego, co mówiła, czy nawet usłyszeć.

Miał dość swojego stanu.

Miał dość wszystkiego.

Może dlatego nie sprzeciwiał się, kiedy ktoś nagle złapał go za ramię i przyłożył jego dłoń do czegoś, co znajdowało się za nim. Lance z trudem odwrócił się w tamtym kierunku całym ciałem, by zobaczyć, co tym razem wymyślili druidzi.

Zastygł w miejscu.

Kryształ.

Taki sam jak w podziemiach zamku. 

Patrzył się na niego tępo, próbując zrozumieć cokolwiek.

Nikt nie potrafił tego zrozumieć, ale Nowej Altei potrzebne były kryształy. Znajdowały się one w najróżniejszych miejscach planety i według niektórych symbolizowały to, jak długo przeżyje planeta. 

Parę miesięcy temu naukowcy zauważyli, jak powoli zaczynają obumierać, jednocześnie powodując, że okoliczna fauna i flora tak po prostu ginęła.

Lance okazał się być jedyną osobą mogącą to powstrzymać.

I pewnie dlatego teraz zmuszali go do dotykania jednego z tych kryształów, może chcieli go do czegoś zmusić, tylko do czego?

Zanim mógł się nad tym bardziej zastanowić, poczuł, jak parę osób zaczyna go trzymać za różne części ciała.

To nawet nie było takie złe w porównaniu z tym, co stało się potem.

Poczuł, jak coś go wypełnia. Niezdefiniowane, okropne oraz oślizgłe coś, które pojawiło się, jakby ktoś wepchnął mu coś siłą do gardła, nawet jeśli nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Łzy pojawiły mu się w oczach, gdy przełykał ślinę, a to coś zaczęło wnikać coraz głębiej, do jego kości, krwi, narządów wewnętrznych, jakby chciało tam zamieszkać.  

Próbowało go pochłonąć od środka.

Nagle usłyszał błyskawice, chociaż niebo wydawało się być bezchmurne oraz spokojne. 

Ale najbardziej przerażające w tym wszystkim było to, że nagle zaczął słyszeć w głowie głosy, tak silne i głośne, że zaczął drżeć. 

_ Przelej to do kryształu. _

Z ogromnym trudem pokręcił głową. Nie mógł tego zrobić, po prostu nie mógł, na samą myśl robiło mu się jeszcze gorzej niż od tego dziwnego czegoś, co znajdowało się w jego ciele. 

Nieważne co, tej jednej jedynej rzeczy nie mógł zrobić.

_ Dalej, Lance, przecież do tego zostałeś przeznaczony. _

Był pewien, że płacze, chociaż nie czuł żadnych łez. Może nawet krzyczał. To coś, co go wypełniało stawało się coraz silniejsze, przyćmiewając wszystko prócz głosów. 

_ To pomoże nam wszystkim. Wyzwolisz nas wszystkich. _

Chciałby móc po prostu pójść spać lub obudzić się z tego koszmaru.

Nie miał pewności, o co powinien prosić bardziej.

Nagle uniósł wzrok, zupełnie jakby ktoś kazał mu to zrobić.

Pidge stała bliżej niego niż wcześniej i tym razem bez wątpienia krzyczała oraz była przerażona, ale wciąż próbowała mu coś przekazać. Otworzył usta, by coś jej odpowiedzieć, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co, gdy nagle… 

Bardzo powoli, w zwolnionym tempie zobaczył, jak nóż przebija jej brzuch, jak nagle pojawiła się wielka plama krwi, gdy ostrze zostało wyciągnięte, a jego przyjaciółka opadła na kolana i przyciskała dłoń do rany, oddychając ciężko. 

Zobaczył jak Kiril, tak bardzo zaufany asystent Corana, przykłada ten sam pobrudzony krwią nóż do jej gardła. Koło niego stanął druid.

Naukowiec uśmiechnął się, wskazując najpierw na Pidge, potem na Lance’a i ostatecznie na kryształ.

Wiadomość była prosta.

Pidge albo kryształ.

Żadnej opcji pomiędzy.

Dwie opcje, nic wielkiego, prawda?

Pidge znowu próbowała coś mówić, znowu próbowała się narazić, ale nie potrafił jej zrozumieć, coś go blokowało. Kiril przyłożył mocniej nóż do jej gardła, aż poleciała delikatna strużka krwi… 

Lance wiedział, że będzie tego żałować. 

Może gdyby nie głosy, jego zmęczenie, narkotyki czy jeszcze kto wie co, podjąłby inną decyzję. 

Kto mógłby to wiedzieć.

Ale jeśli był czegoś pewien, to tego, że nikt nie będzie ranił jego rodziny, jeśli może coś z tym zrobić.

Przyłożył do kryształu drugą dłoń. Instynktownie wiedział, co ma zrobić, ale jednocześnie ten sam instynkt krzyczał, by nawet nie ważył się próbować.

Zaczął przelewać te straszne coś znajdujące się w jego ciele w to, co nigdy nie powinno zostać zbrukane czymś tak okropnym.

I może dlatego pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł, gdy tylko zaczął to robić, był żal.

Ogromny żal, tak jakby połączyć ból każdego istnienia, które widziało wojnę i nic nie mogło z tym zrobić, jedynie poddać się swojemu losowi.

Potem pojawiła się zdrada oraz gniew.

Zdrada tak silna, jakby wszystko, co żyło obróciło się przeciwko niemu, jakby każda idea w którą wierzył, każda jedna, nawet najmniejsza rzecz, którą starał się ochronić, której to obiecał, stanęło po przeciwnej stronie, pragnąć już jedynie zniszczenia. 

Czuł wściekłość, wynikającą z jego własnej bezsilności, jedyne co mógł, to obserwować, bo procesu nie dało się już zatrzymać ani odczynić. 

Lance przegrał.

Z przerażeniem obserwował, co się działo wokół niego. Może nie miał czasu, by to zauważyć, ale kiedy został rzucony w to miejsce, to trawa była jeszcze zielona, pewnie żyły w niej różne żyjątka, teraz… Teraz nie znajdowało się w niej nic, prócz śmierci.

Nie miał już pojęcia o niczym, ale rozumiał, że w jakiś sposób… Zabijał tę planetę. 

Z jego ust musiał wydobywać się niezrozumiały bełkot, jedna wielka wiązanka: przepraszam, wybacz, wybaczcie.

Nawet nie wiedział, kogo tak naprawdę przepraszał. 

Gdzieś w międzyczasie powstała pod nim kałuża krwi, ciekawe, czy należąca do niego. 

Prawdopodobnie tak.

Próbował oderwać od kryształu swoje dłonie, w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymać ten proces, zrobić cokolwiek, ale nie dawało to absolutnie niczego, nawet nie czuł bólu.

Kto by pomyślał, że paladyn Voltrona, ten, którego zadaniem była obrona życia, zrobi coś takiego. 

Brzmiało to jak nieśmieszny żart.

Przestał odczuwać upływ czasu, wszystko działo się teraz, nie liczyły się sekundy ani minuty, nie liczyło się nic. I tak wszystko zaraz zniknie, prawda?

Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby w tym momencie zacząłby się śmiać, bo co innego mu pozostało? 

Nagle zauważył, że już nikt go nie dotyka, pozostał sam. Zginęli? Zabił ich? Druidzi, chociaż sami tego pragnęli, nie potrafili nad tym zapanować?

Ktoś nagle położył swoje dłonie na dłoniach Lance’a. Próbował je odepchnąć, pozbyć się w jakikolwiek sposób, sam nawet już nie wiedział dlaczego, ale one uparcie pozostawały na swoim miejscu, ignorując wszelkie starania Kubańczyka. 

I zanim się obejrzał, zapadła ciemność, a on nie czuł już nic. 


	9. Chapter 9

Trzy dni.

Trzy dni, a Lance dalej nie otworzył oczu.

Keith dopiero teraz został zmuszony, by odejść od jego łóżka. Czy może bardziej prawdziwe byłoby stwierdzenie, że dopiero teraz osłabł na tyle, by móc komukolwiek na to pozwolić.

Spoglądał na lustro znajdujące się w łazience. Nie był w stanie przełknąć prawie żadnego jedzenia, więc zamiast tego postanowił pójść się chociaż trochę ogarnąć. Bo gdyby jednak Lance się obudził, nie mógł zobaczyć Keitha w tak złym stanie, prawda?

Znowu czuł się dziwnie w swoim ciele. W wielu miejscach na skórze znajdowały się zielone plamy, sprawiające wrażenie, jakby gniły, pozostawiając niemiły zapach oraz odczucie. Nie przeszkadzały w niczym, dał radę je przez ten cały czas zignorować, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że zieleń na fiolecie wyglądała nieciekawie.

Dobrze, że zaczęły już blednąć.

Z drugiej strony to jeszcze bardziej dowodziło, w jak złym stanie znajdował się Lance, który musiał przyjąć znacznie więcej tego… skażenia.

Akcja ratunkowa była prosta. Keith został zamknięty przez Kirila, skąd został wyciągnięty przez Cosmo, kiedy ten tylko się zorientował, że jego pana brakuje. Znalezieniem miejsca zajął się Matt. Udali się tam razem, zabierając ze sobą Hunka i Shiro. Druidzi, zbyt zajęci rytuałem, byli łatwym celem. Większym problemem okazało się uratowanie Lance z tego czegoś, co mu robili.

Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby wcześniej Keith nie musiał sobie poradzić ze skażonym kryształem, nie potrafiłby pomóc Lance’owi.

Niby teraz się udało, ale wciąż miał wrażenie, że to zdecydowanie za mało.

Rozmyślanie nad tym kosztowało go trzy dni snu.

Westchnął ciężko, wycierając twarz ręcznikiem. W odbiciu lustra wyglądał okropnie, wychudzony, niewyspany, zdecydowanie nie w stanie, by pokazać się komukolwiek. Trzy godziny nie wystarczyły, żeby się ogarnąć, ale zdecydowanie za długo przebywał poza swoim posterunkiem.

Dodatkowo Pidge, która czuła się teraz świetnie, bez ran, których kapsuła lecznicza nie mogłaby wyleczyć, poświęcała każdą chwilę na badaniu Lance’a i wymyśleniu sposobu, jak go obudzić. Pomagał jej w tym Matt, co niezbyt jej się podobało ze względu na ostatnią nadopiekuńczość brata oraz Coran, do którego nic nie miała.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby nie mogła sobie wybaczyć całego tego… bałaganu, przynajmniej dopóki Lance nie otworzyłby oczu.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, że tego nie rozumiał.

Dlatego ostatnie trzy godziny spędziła na kolejnych badaniach, które, miał nadzieję, że już się skończyły. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, co na siebie nałożył, zanim jeszcze wyszedł z łazienki. Nie potrafiłby stwierdzić, skąd te ubrania w ogóle się tam znalazły.

Nie interesowało go to.

Szybko pokonał drogę dzielącą go od Lance’a i z zadowoleniem spostrzegł, że w pokoju nikogo prócz śpiącego nie było. Nareszcie spokój i cisza. Usiadł na jednym z czterech krzeseł znajdujących się dookoła łóżka, zanim delikatnie, jakby z czcią, chwycił dłoń ukochanego między swoje.

Była letnia, przez co z jego ust uciekło westchnięcie zdziwienia. Za każdym poprzednim razem wydawała się lodowato zimna, niczym u trupa i musiał robić wszystko, by chociaż trochę ją ogrzać.

Spojrzał z nadzieją na obandażowaną twarz Lance’a. Chociaż nie mogli zabrać go do kapsuły leczniczej, udało im się jakoś wyleczyć zranione oko tak, że nie doznało żadnego uszczerbku prócz blizny. Pozostałe części ciała również miał owinięte w bandaże, na razie zasłonięte kołdrą. Przyczepionych było do niego też parę probówek, a dookoła znajdowały się sprzęty monitorujące różne czynności życiowe.

Delikatnie, tak, by nie naruszyć absolutnie niczego, ujął w dłoń tę część twarzy Lance’a, która nie była zabandażowana.

— Wróć do mnie w końcu — szepnął błagalnie i złożył na ustach ukochanego długi pocałunek.

Co, musiał przyznać, nie było decyzją, którą najbardziej przemyślał w swoim życiu. Odczuwał jednak desperację oraz potrzebę zrobienia czegokolwiek, by poprawić ich sytuację. Rozpaczliwą nadzieję, bo w końcu, kto to wie, letnia dłoń musiała być oznaką czegoś, prawda?

Nagle się odsunął, czując, jak wszystko staje mu w gardle.

To był błąd.

Duży błąd.

Olbrzymi błąd.

Do tego miał wrażenie, że Lance na niego patrzy.

Mrugnął parę razy, zanim dotarło do niego, że Kubańczyk naprawdę przygląda mu się spod przymkniętych powiek.

Dla Keitha czas równie dobrze mógłby zatrzymać się w miejscu.

Lance jeszcze przez moment nie wykonał żadnego innego ruchu niż mruganie, zanim powoli poruszył swoimi palcami i delikatnie, niemal niezauważalnie uniósł dłoń, nie mając siły, by zrobić coś więcej.

Był zdezorientowany.

— Keith…? — Jego głos zabrzmiał słabo, jakby samo jego użycie było wysiłkiem, który trudno opisać.

— T—tak?! — Mężczyzna zerwał się z krzesła i stanął na baczność.

— Pocałowałeś mnie, prawda…? — chrypnął cicho Lance.

— Przepraszam! — Keith spuścił wzrok. Z tej sytuacji nie było dobrego wyjścia. Po prostu nie istniało.  

Powinien dostać nagrodę za bycie hormonalnym debilem.

— Słabo poczułem… — Lance sięgnął do niego dłonią. — Jeszcze raz…

Keith uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na drugiego mężczyznę z zaskoczeniem, delikatnie otwierając usta w małe „o”. Potrzebował chwili, zanim się z tego otrząsnął i powoli zaczął zbliżać się do Lance’a, czekając tylko na znak, by uciec i zapomnieć o całym zdarzeniu.

— Chcesz czy nie? — szepnął zniecierpliwiony Kubańczyk. Wydał z siebie pomruk, kiedy tylko poczuł dotyk na ustach, ale wtedy czarnowłosy popełnił kolejny błąd.

Jego dłoń dotknęła bandaża Lance’a i zanim Keith mógł się zorientować, w ramionach trzymał przerażonego, wręcz rozhisteryzowanego mężczyznę.

— Wszystko w porządku, Lance?

Kubańczyk nie wyglądał, jakby wszystko było w porządku.

— Druidzi! — krzyknął najgłośniej jak mógł, co zabrzmiało jak odrobinę głośniejszy szept, tylko po to, by zaraz zacząć gwałtownie kaszleć, zupełnie jakby się dusił.

Keith delikatnie poklepał go po plecach, nie mając pojęcia, czy mu pomaga, czy bardziej szkodzi, ale na całe szczęście, kaszel ustał raczej szybko.

— Lance? — zapytał delikatnie, starając się nie brzmieć na zbyt przejętego.

I wtedy Lance uniósł drżąco swoje dłonie i położył je sobie na ramionach, tylko po to, by zaraz zacząć je drapać.

Wyglądał na tak przerażonego, jak nigdy wcześniej.

— Zimno mi…

— Przestań — powiedział, próbując brzmieć zdecydowanie Keith, kładąc dłonie na dłonie Lance'a i rozglądając się po pokoju w poszukiwaniu czegoś, czym mógłby go przykryć. Oczywiście, nikt nie pomyślał o przyniesieniu dodatkowych kocy, no bo po co?

Kubańczyk obserwował go, zupełnie ignorując zakaz dawnego paladyna.

— Lance — odezwał się zdecydowanie Keith, tym razem zaciskając dłonie, by go powstrzymać. — Przestań.

Mężczyzna zatrząsł się i rozejrzał. Zatrzymał wzrok na szklance, którą Keith zostawił po poprzedniej wizycie.

— Mogę?

— Tak — powiedział czarnowłosy, zabierając naczynie z szafki. Cały czas wpatrywał się zmartwiony w ukochanego.

Lance łapczywie wypił resztki porannej herbaty czarnego paladyna.

— Chcesz, żebym zawołał Corana?

— Tak… Muszę oddać energię… I co z Pidge? Nic… nic jej nie jest?

Keithowi nie udało się powstrzymać skrzywienia się.

— Nic nie musisz, Lance, ty… ledwo przeżyłeś. — Ledwo mu to nawet przeszło przez gardło, ale drugi mężczyzna chyba nie zwrócił na to uwagi. — Z Pidge wszystko w porządku, spędziła tylko parę godzin, lecząc się.

Lance odetchnął głęboko.

— Całe szczęście. — Skulił się i objął nogi rękami.

Keith spojrzał na niego bezradnie i uniósł dłoń, jakby chciał coś zrobić, ostatecznie się poddając.

— Pójdę już po Corana.

— Zaczekaj… — poprosił cicho Kubańczyk. — Mógłbyś mnie najpierw przytulić?

— Tak, oczywiście. — Keith natychmiast pochylił się i objął ukochanego, który od razu syknął z bólu. — Przepraszam! — krzyknął mężczyzna, próbując zrobić to delikatniej.

Tym razem Lance wydał z siebie zadowolony pomruk.

— Jesteś ciepły — stwierdził z zachwytem i przytulił się jeszcze mocniej, jakby chciał całe to ciepło zaabsorbować. — Dziękuję, że mnie ocaliłeś, skarbie — szepnął po chwili. — Bo to ty, prawda?

Keith nie odzywał się przez chwilę, patrząc w zupełnie inną stronę, jakby sobie coś nieprzyjemnego przypomniał.

— Tak, to byłem ja — powiedział w końcu, głaszcząc plecy Kubańczyka.

— Na ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć. — Lance odsunął się odrobinę i pocałował Keitha w nos.

Drugi mężczyzna zarumienił się i odpowiedział tym samym. Kubańczyk uśmiechnął się ciepło i po chwili zasnął w jego ramionach.

Keith odetchnął z ulgą i delikatnie ułożył Lance'a z powrotem na łóżku. Przez moment jeszcze mu się przyglądał, zanim pobiegł do Corana.

Musiał jak najszybciej podzielić się z nim dobrymi wieściami.

Mężczyzna zwykle siedział w laboratorium, więc znalezienie go nie było problemem. Trudno powiedzieć czy, prócz wycieczek do pokoju Lance’a, w ogóle się z niego ruszał. Biorąc pod uwagę, że wyglądał niemal tak beznadziejnie jak Keith, pewnie nie.

Czarnowłosy jedynie otworzył drzwi, zanim krzyknął:

— Lance się obudził!

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, w środku znajdował się także Hunk, który po chwilowym szoku wydał z siebie radosny pisk i podbiegł do Keitha, by go przytulić. Coran przyłączył się do niego niedługo potem, a w jego oczach dało się zobaczyć zalążki łez.

— To świetnie! 

Keith uśmiechnął się ciepło i jeszcze przez chwilę pozwolił im na takie okazywanie radości, zanim nie wytrzymał i delikatnie lecz stanowczo odsunął ich od siebie

— Możemy w końcu iść do Lance'a?

— Muszę przygotować mu coś do jedzenia! — stwierdził Hunk, z podekscytowania niemalże skacząc. — Na pewno jest głodny!

— Najpierw zrobimy badania — oświadczył Coran, już bardziej spokojny, chociaż sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie do końca wierzył w przekazane wieści. — Później cię poinformujemy, Hunk, co będzie dla niego najlepsze.

— Okej, no to chodźmy.

— Nie — powiedział nagle Keith. — Będziemy mu tylko przeszkadzać.

Hunk przybrał zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.   
  
— Nie mogę zobaczyć przyjaciela?

Keith spojrzał na niego z powagą w oczach. W tym samym czasie Coran niezauważalnie uciekł z pokoju.

— Wierz mi, że wolisz poczekać, niż być w tym samym pokoju jednocześnie z Coranem i Pidge, którzy coś tam badają.

— To mój przyjaciel, wytrzymam.

Najgorsze w tym było to, że Hunk wyglądał na niewinnego, szczęśliwego, gotowego do działania, a Keith miał dziwną ochotę wyrwać sobie włosy z głowy. Jeden jedyny raz człowiek próbuje być subtelny, a i tak rozmówca tego nie łapie. Westchnął ciężko.

— Hunk. Musisz mi pomóc.

— O co chodzi?

— Chciałbym poprawić Lance'owi humor i nawet wiem jak, tylko… sam nie dam rady.

Na całe szczęście tym razem udało się. Hunk spojrzał na niego poważnie, zaraz przymykając oczy, by się namyślić, a kiedy je otworzył, widać było w nich determinację.

— Jestem do twojej dyspozycji.

Keith uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

— Ratujesz mi życie. Nasz cel mnie nienawidzi.

Hunk już zaczynał iść w kierunku drzwi, kiedy odwrócił i spojrzał na uśmiech przyjaciela z niepokojem.

— … Zaczynam się bać twojego pomysłu.

***

Hunk oczarowany wpatrywał się w Aslana, który głośno warcząc przygniatał Keitha do ziemi.

— On cię kocha — stwierdził, podchodząc do Bydlęcia, by go pogłaskać. Zwierzę z chęcią przyjęło jego pieszczotę. — Widzisz jaki jest uroczy? Kici, kici.

Keith nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, zbyt zajęty walką z ogonem. Gdyby jednak mógł, pewnie dałoby się od niego usłyszeć same epitety na temat niesamowitości Aslana. Hunk nauczyłby się kilku nowych przekleństw.

— To jak właściwie zamierzamy go zabrać? — zapytał kucharz, z uśmiechem obserwując, jak Cosmo i Bydlę obwąchują się nawzajem.

Keith wydał z siebie odgłosy, które zapewne były odpowiedzą, ale nie dało się ich zrozumieć.

Na szczęście Hunk przyszedł z pomocą w postaci wyciągniętego z koszyka ciasta. Aslan zainteresował się zapachem i na chwilę zapomniał o swoim konkurencie. Keith łapczywie pochłaniał powietrze nieco mniej śmierdzące mokrą sierścią, niż to przy ogonie.

— Jak zamierzamy go zabrać? — powtórzył pytanie Hunk.

— Dosiądziesz go.

Mężczyzna wciąż nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

— … I co niby nam to da?

— Pojedziesz na nim do zamku.

***

Keith westchnął niecierpliwie, stojąc niedaleko zamku, jednak tak, by nie mogli go jeszcze wypatrzeć strażnicy. Ze wszystkich możliwych scenariuszy nie spodziewał się, że Bydlę będzie miało problem, by zbliżyć się do budowli. Mijały minuty i nigdzie jego i Hunka nie było.

Miał nadzieję, że to monstrum nie porwało mu przyjaciela.

… Z drugiej strony, wcale by go to nie zdziwiło.

— Gdzie oni są? — zapytał swojego kosmicznego wilka, jakby on mógł znać odpowiedź.

W sumie może Cosmo mógłby ich znaleźć?

— Poszukałbyś ich?

Wilk szczeknął wesoło i przyłożył nos do ziemi.

Zaraz zaczął podążać w sobie tylko znanym kierunku, prawie taranując najbliższe drzewo.

Przez chwilę Keith rozważał dołączenie do niego, ale w końcu postanowił pozostać na swoim miejscu. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo Bydlę go „kocha” i jeśli misją było sprowadzenie go do zamku, lepiej było się nie wychylać.

Wciąż nie potrafił uwierzyć w to, że wpadł na tak absurdalny pomysł i to jeszcze z własnej woli.

Inna spraw, że dla Lance’a byłby w stanie zrobić o wiele, wiele więcej niż tylko to. Uśmiech Kubańczyka wart był tysiące gwiazd i mógłby się dla niego wiecznie poświęcać.

Minęło zaledwie parę minut, zanim w końcu zguby postanowiły się odnaleźć i wyjść z krzaków.

Hunk nie wyglądał na zachwyconego, chociaż fizycznie nic mu nie było. Może był trochę brudniejszy niż ostatnim razem, gdy się widzieli.

— Co się stało? — zapytał od razu Keith, spoglądając na Bydlę, które wygodnie położyło się na ziemi. — Coś ci zrobił?

Hunk westchnął bardzo ciężko i poprawił swoją opaskę.

— Po prostu następnym razem ty się nim zajmiesz.

— Co zrobił…?

— Nieważne, chodźmy już do Lance'a… Chwila, jak ty chcesz zabrać go do szpitala?

— Hunk, jeśli jest niebezpieczny…

Jeśli Bydlę naprawdę było niebezpieczne, należałoby się go pozbyć, a już na pewno nie prowadzić do Lance. Dłoń Keitha powędrowała do ukrytego noża, gotowa, by w każdej chwili go wyciągnąć.

Hunk uniósł dłonie, jakby chciał go w ten sposób powstrzymać.

— Nie, nie jest niebezpieczny! Tylko lubi się bawić!

Keith odetchnął z ulgą. Nadal nie brzmiało to tak, jakby zagrożenia nie było, ale coś musiało mu wystarczyć. Zmienił temat.

— Myślałem, że może Cosmo da radę go przenieść, sala Lance'a jest duża, więc się zmieści.

— Jeśli uważasz, że sala to zmieści, to dobrze. To… do dzieła? — Hunk spojrzał na przyjaciela, czekając aż się ruszy.

Keith zmierzył Aslana wzrokiem.  

— Podejdźmy bliżej, Cosmo będzie miał z nim problem.

Bydlę wciąż nie wyglądało, jakby miało zamiar ruszać się ze swojego miejsca, zbyt zajęte lizaniem łapy.

— On to robi specjalnie! — warknął Keith, czując nagłą ochotę, by tupnąć nogą, co całkowicie nie pasowało do jego wieku.

Dawno nie spotkał czegoś tak irytującego jak Bydlę.

Ono po prostu musiało się urodzić z zamiarem, by go denerwować.

— Masz do niego złe podejście — zauważył Hunk, przywołując swój spokojny ton głosu, który używał podczas spotkań dyplomatycznych. — Może powinieneś spróbować go… poprosić?

— Pewnie sam chce zobaczyć się z Lance'em!

Keith miał całkowitą pewność, że całe to przedstawienie miało na celu wytrącenie go z równowagi.

— Spróbuj go jeszcze… zmotywować.

Łatwo mówić dyplomacie. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna znowu spojrzał na swój nóż. Widział wiele razy w swoim życiu, jak nawet odrobina bólu sprawiała, że niektórzy byli już zdolni zrobić wszystko, byle go uniknąć. Mężczyznę naprawdę korciło, by użyć tej metody na Bydlęciu, chociaż nie należała ona do zbyt… moralnych.

Hunk chwycił go za ramię.

— Pokojowo.

— To nic nie da!

— Keith, proszę, spróbuj. Nie chcę spędzić tu całego dnia.

Keith spojrzał się na Bydlę, które wciąż lizało łapę i miał wrażenie, że przygląda mu się spod przymrużonych oczu. Mężczyzna zacisnął mocno pięści, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu wygląda na mniej gotowego do popełnienia zbrodni.

— Chcemy cię zabrać do Lance'a — wycedził przez zęby. — Pójdziesz… proszę?

Aslan uniósł pysk i z uwagą przyjrzał się mężczyźnie, jakby czegoś w nim szukał. Nagle odchylił głowę, spoglądając przy tym na Cosmo i wydał z siebie krótki lecz piskliwy dźwięk.

Keith aż podskoczył z wrażenia i uniósł obronnie ręce, chcąc uchronić się przed atakiem, który nigdy nie nastąpił.

— Co to było?!

— Może coś mu powiedział? —  zaproponował niepewnie Hunk.

Dopiero wtedy Aslan ruszył się w kierunku zamku, a Cosmo radośnie biegał i co chwila teleportował się dookoła potwora.

— To… będzie straszne — stwierdził Keith, czując nadchodzący ból głowy. Jednocześnie w myślach powtarzał sobie, że to wszystko dla Lance’a.

— Myślisz, że nas wypuszczą?

— Nie mają innego wyboru — zauważył starszy mężczyzna. — Na ich miejscu nie chciałbym walczyć z Bydlęciem.

— To chyba ich obowiązek.

Słychać było, że Hunk nigdy nie miał osobistej styczności z strażnikami.

— Nie są najlepsi w wykonywaniu swoich obowiązków.

— Też daliśmy skrzywdzić Lance'a…

Keith, prawdę mówiąc, zupełnie nie spodziewał się rozpoczęcia tego tematu i zatrzymał się w miejscu. Hunk nie brzmiał, jakby chciał go zdenerwować, wręcz przeciwnie, dało się usłyszeć, że się obwinia i było mu bardzo przykro. Może właśnie dlatego wspomniał o tym zanim doszli do szpitala. Jakby chciał to wytłumaczyć, zanim znowu mogli zobaczyć Kubańczyka.

Mimo to…

Keith wiedział, że nie zabrzmi tak jak powinien, będzie zbyt agresywny i zbyt obronny jednocześnie, ale to nie była rzecz, którą planował poruszyć. Kiedykolwiek.

— I nigdy więcej się to nie powtórzy. Idziemy.

— Keith, jak to znosisz…? — Hunk ruszył nareszcie do zamku, a zwierzęta zaczęły biegać wokół niego, jakby nie miały żadnych problemów.

Dawny żółty paladyn zbyt bardzo lubił drążyć temat, nie zdając sobie czasami sprawy, że nie było coś, co powinien robić.

— Idziemy — powtórzył Keith, odczuwając nagłe zmęczenie.

Obwiniał się.

O to oraz o wiele mniejszych czy większych spraw.

Istniały jednak lepsze okazje do takich rozmów.

Na całe szczęście, strażnicy wkroczyli do akcji.

Jeszcze chwilę temu wyglądali na niezbyt zainteresowanych światem, obserwując podłoże, jednocześnie przy tym zasypiając. Nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiali, nie mając na to zupełnie siły.

Zmieniło się to w momencie, kiedy zobaczyli Aslana. Momentalnie stanęli na baczność, by zaraz wyjąć broń.

Wciąż nie wyglądali jednak na szczególnie przejętych.

— Nienawidzę tej roboty — szepnął jeden do drugiego i dopiero wtedy ruszyli naprzód, bacznie obserwując Bydlę, otaczając je i zastanawiając się, jak najlepiej zaatakować, by przy okazji nie stracić życia.

Pierwszy do akcji wkroczył Hunk.

— Panowie, spokojnie, on jest z nami!

Strażnicy, gdy tylko go zobaczyli, sprawili wrażenie, jakby jeszcze bardziej żałowali wybranego zawodu.

— Co?

— To prezent dla Lance'a — wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

Obrońcy wyglądali na jeszcze bardziej skonfundowanych.

— Prezent…?

— Tak. Zwierzątko. Całkowicie niegroźne.

Tym razem dało się odnieść wrażenie, że strażnicy całkowicie zrezygnowali. Spojrzeli na siebie, potem na Aslana, następnie jeszcze raz na siebie, jak gdyby doszli wspólnie do pewnych wniosków.

— Róbcie co chcecie — powiedział jeden z nich. — Nas tutaj nie było.

— Dzięki! W razie czego przedarliśmy się siłą!

Drugi kiwnął głową i machnął dłonią, jakby błagał ich, by się już wynieśli.

— Możemy wchodzić.

Hunk wyglądał na bardzo zadowolonego z siebie i nawet pogłaskał Aslana, chociaż ten nic nie zrobił, oprócz wyglądania groźnie, co w jego przypadku nie było żadną sztuką.

Keith postanowił tego nie komentować i po prostu ruszył dalej.

Gdy stanęli bezpośrednio pod wrotami, klęknął przed Cosmo i podrapał go za uchem.

— Dasz radę?

Wilk spojrzał w górę, oceniając odległość, by zaraz kiwnąć pyskiem.

Oparł się o łapę Aslana i oboje zniknęli.

Zaraz Cosmo pojawił się znowu, lekko dysząc i podszedł do dwójki mężczyzn, czekając aż i oni go dotkną.

Keith spojrzał na zwierzę z niekrytą dumą.

Już po chwili znajdowali się w pokoju szpitalnym, gdzie Lance patrzył na Bydlę z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie dowierzając wzrokowi.

— Aslan — szepnął w końcu, wyciągając do niego ręce. — Coran, proszę, pomóż mi wstać…

Okazało się, że Coran nawet nie był potrzebny, bo Bydlę samo z siebie podeszło zadowolone do Kubańczyka.

Podniosło mężczyznę zębami i przeniosło na swój grzbiet.

— Aslan… — Lance od razu wtulił się w futro. — Skąd się tu wziąłeś, maluchu?

Zwierzę zamruczało, zadowolone z pozycji, w której się znajdowali.

— Przepraszam, nie mam siły cię drapać — szepnął w sierść Kubańczyk.

— Keith? — zapytał niepewnie Shiro, który znalazł się w pomieszczeniu chwilę przed Bydlęciem. — Co tu się dzieje…?

Zamiast pytanego odezwała się stojąca przy Shiro Pidge, uśmiechająca się szeroko.

— Czy to nie oczywiste? Keith chce zdobyć plusa u Lance'a.

— Tyle to wiem, ale co to jest? — Mężczyzna zaczął swoja latającą ręką drapać Aslana pod brodą.

Keith wzruszył ramionami.

— Bydlę.

— … To wciąż mówi mi tyle, co nic.

— Czy to ważne? — Pidge wdrapała się obok Lance'a. — Jest miękki i ciepły, to wystarczy.

Shiro nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale w końcu westchnął i przestał zadawać głupie pytania.

— Mogę się przyłączyć? — zapytał Hunk, zazdrośnie patrząc na Pidge.

— Jasne — powiedział Lance, lekko poklepując sierść pod sobą.

— Miejsca jest dość — dodała ze śmiechem kobieta.

Hunk z radością do nich dołączył, ciągnąc przy okazji Shiro. Aslan wydał z siebie pełne aprobaty mruknięcie. Najwyraźniej lubił towarzystwo.

Keith spojrzał się na to niezręcznie, stojąc pod ścianą.

— Chodź do nas! — zawołał go Shiro.

— Wolę żyć.

Aslan spojrzał na niego z pogardą i owinął wokół niego ogon. Zaraz położył go koło Lance, cały czas trzymając w okolicy kitę, jak gdyby bał się, że mężczyzna spróbuje uciec.

Keith i tak nie miał odwagi nawet drgnąć.

— On naprawdę cię nie lubi — zauważyła Pidge ze śmiechem.

— Z wzajemnością. — Keith w końcu odważył się unieść ramię, żeby objąć ukochanego i chociaż Aslan warknął, kiedy to robił, to w żaden inny sposób nie zareagował.

Był bezpieczny!

Coran nie przyłączył się do nich, ale zaczął obchodzić zwierzę ze wszystkich stron.

— Niebywałe.

— Co takiego? — zaciekawił się Hunk.

— Te zwierzęta wyginęły, kiedy byłem dzieckiem. — Coran przyglądał się Aslanowi z wszystkich możliwych stron. — Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że uda mi się zobaczyć je jeszcze raz! Wspaniały Argutulus Capillatus!

Pidge parsknęła śmiechem.

— Wspaniała nazwa.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Cieszę się, że też tak uważasz!

— Opowiedz nam o nich więcej — poprosił Hunk, z trudem siadając na Aslanie.

— Te szlachetne istoty niegdyś służyły nam jako nasza pomoc, kiedy nie mogliśmy się gdzieś dostać. Altea, którą pamiętam, nie była tak przyjazną planetą, jak możecie to sobie wyobrazić. Dzięki Argutulus Capillatus mieliśmy zapewnioną ochronę podczas podróży, pomagały nam również w jeszcze dawniejszych czasach przy uprawie pól.

— Musieliście mieć gigantyczne pola — mruknęła Pidge, leniwie mrugając oczami.

— Byliśmy wielką cywilizacją — przyznał Coran z pewnym smutkiem.

— Yhm… — Kobieta zasnęła, wtulona w sierść Aslana i bok Lance'a.

***

— Lance — westchnął ciężko Keith, ale i tak zabrzmiało to błagalnie.

Siedzieli razem w pokoju szpitalnym, a starszy mężczyzna dostał bardzo ważną misję, którą chciałby spełnić, ale nie za bardzo mógł. Miał nakarmić Lance'a, który z uporem się na to nie zgadzał, mówiąc, że nie był głodny, przypominając przy tym coraz bardziej szkielet niż człowieka.

Starszy postanowił użyć niezbyt odpowiedzialnej zagrywki.

— Przekonam strażników, żebyś mógł wyjść do ogrodu?

— Powinieneś raczej przekonać Corana, ale niech ci będzie. — Zachęcony wizją ucieczki od ciągłego zamknięcia, Lance otworzył usta i spojrzał wyczekująco na Keitha.

— A ty powinieneś jeść bez takich problemów.

Lance spojrzał się na niego ciężko, jakby stracił już każdą namiastkę dobrego humoru ze swoich zapasów.

— Przepraszam bardzo, że prawie zginąłem — powiedział te słowa niemal obojętnie, jakby nie miały one już znaczenia.

— To nie powód, żeby się głodzić!

— Nie głodzę się! — krzyknął słabo Lance, zmieniając całkowicie ton, stając się bardziej  agresywny, chociaż nadal słaby. To, czego nie mógł powiedzieć głosem, przekazał wściekłością w oczach. Gdyby nie brak siły, pewnie w tym momencie w jakiś sposób zaatakowałby Keitha. — Poza tym nie chcę słyszeć tego od kogoś, kto w ogóle nie śpi.

— Robię tak od wielu lat, jestem przyzwyczajony. — Drugi mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. — Pół—kosmita, pamiętasz?

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie do końca wyglądał, jakby był u szczytu swojej formy, ale miał na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż sen.

Poza tym Galranie naprawdę charakteryzowali się mniejszym zapotrzebowaniem na sen.

Lance zmarszczył brwi.

— Jeśli to żart, to słaby.

— Nie żartuję — zmarszczył brwi Keith. — Nie mówiłem ci? Po prostu Galranie potrzebują mniej snu niż ludzie.

— Masz podkrążone oczy i ciągle ziewasz.

— Wydaje ci się.

— Wynocha. Masz się przespać.

— Nie. — Keith pokręcił głową. — Nie zostawię cię.

— Za to ja zostawię ciebie, jeśli zaraz nie pójdziesz spać. Nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak się krzywdzisz.

Ta rozmowa stawała się coraz bardziej niedorzeczna.

— Nie krzywdzę się — warknął Keith, zaraz biorąc głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić. — Nic mi nie będzie, nie martw się.

— Za mocno cię kocham, żeby się nie martwić, idioto!

— Spokojnie, Lance. — Drugi mężczyzna spróbował się uśmiechnąć, co niezbyt mu wyszło. Był zbyt wściekły. — Będzie dobrze.

— Wynocha!

— Nie. — Keith pokręcił głową.

— Keith, proszę. Zrób to dla mnie.

— Mam to zrobić dla ciebie? — spytał cicho Keith i nagle gwałtownie wstał z krzesła. — Więc mam cię zostawić, tylko po to, by zaraz zobaczyć, jak umierasz?! Mam znowu trzymać cię prawie martwego?!

Oczami wyobraźni widział tamten przeklęty obraz, jakby znowu się tam znalazł. Znowu trzymał w ramionach prawie martwego Lance’a, z którego ust i oczu płynęły krew i łzy. Pamiętał to, jak bardzo blady i lekki był mężczyzna, jakby zgnieść mogło go absolutnie wszystko.

I co najważniejsze, pamiętał zakażenie.

Z trudem skupił się na rzeczywistości.

— Mogę powiedzieć to samo! Już raz straciłem cię na cały tydzień i zwariuję, jeśli to się powtórzy teraz, kiedy cię kocham! — krzyknął Lance.

Hipokryta.

— Więc przestań się narażać! — wrzasnął Keith, nie wytrzymując.

— Nie narażam się!

— Nie, wcale! — Wskazał na łóżko oraz wszystkie sprzęty dookoła niego. — Nic a nic, Lance!

Może to nie była najlepsza zagrywka z jego strony, ale po prostu, po ludzku, nie chciał już nigdy więcej widzieć podobnego widoku.

Nie raz był świadkiem śmierci, myślał, że się do niej przyzwyczaił, ale jeśli tamto wydarzenie czegoś go nauczyło, to na pewno tego.

Nie przeżyłby śmierci Lance’a.

Nie potrafiłby.

— Pochyl się — rozkazał nagle Kubańczyk.

— … Co?

— Pochyl się do mnie.

Keith spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale wykonał polecenie. Lance położył dłonie na jego policzkach i przyciągnął go do długiego pocałunku. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, starszy mężczyzna patrzył na swojego ukochanego w szoku.

Kubańczyk uśmiechnął się smutno.

— To koniec, Keith. Nie zamierzam znowu przechodzić przez to piekło, jak wtedy kiedy straciłem Allurę. Rozstańmy się, póki jeszcze jestem w stanie to powiedzieć.

Keith odsunął się od niego gwałtownie. Na początku nie rozumiał, ale powoli słowa zaczynały mieć sens w jego umyśle.

Nagle chwycił krzesło i z całej siły rzucił nim o ścianę, roztrzaskując je.

Od razu wyszedł z pokoju, nawet nie spoglądając za siebie.

To nie miało sensu.

Lance go tak po prostu rzucił, wcześniej go całując.

_To nie miało sensu._

Gdyby ktoś z boku spojrzał na Keitha, stwierdziłby, że swoimi krokami był w stanie zniszczyć podłogę.

Z Lance’em wszystko kończyło się w ten sposób. On zawsze potrafił interpretować słowa w dziwny sposób i wyciągać z nich tak absurdalne wnioski, że nikt nie był w stanie tego ogarnąć, nawet on sam.

Ale czy on naprawdę sądził, że po tym wszystkim Keith go tak po prostu zostawi? Po tej całej nadziei?

— Będziesz mnie błagał o litość — warknął, otwierając gwałtownie drzwi do obcego pokoju.

— Keith?! — krzyknął przestraszony, ale jednocześnie bardzo znajomy głos. — Co ty tutaj robisz?

— Ktoś musi zająć się tym chujem!

Hunk spojrzał się na niego z przerażeniem.

— Co?

— Zajmij się Lance'em — wyjaśnił krótko Keith i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Jeszcze słyszał krzyk przyjaciela proszący o wyjaśnienia, ale nie miał zamiaru się zatrzymywać.

Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

Niczym burza wszedł do pokoju Shiro i Curtisa. W każdej innej sytuacji wyszedłby, gdyby tylko zauważył, że się przebierają, ale teraz niemal tego nie zarejestrował.

— Nienawidzę miłości! — krzyknął i rzucił się na łóżko, prawie uderzając łokciem wybranka przyjaciela.

— Um, Keith? To chyba nie jest odpowiedni moment? — zapytał niepewnie Curtis

— Lance mnie rzucił!

Pozostali dwaj mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie, nie wiedząc, co mają zrobić.

— Daj nam chwilę — zadecydował w końcu Shiro. — I o tym porozmawiamy.

— Nie mam chwili.

— Keith, musimy się ubrać.

— Po co? — Keith zmarszczył brwi.

— Właśnie wszedłeś do naszego pokoju, nawet nie pukając, wiem, że jest źle, ale daj nam chwilę, żeby się ogarnąć.

— Kobiety — prychnął mężczyzna i podniósł się z łóżka. — Mam wyjść?

— Tak — odpowiedział Shiro, poganiając go ruchem ręki.

Keith przewrócił oczami i wyszedł, trzaskając znowu drzwiami.

— Co mam robić? — zapytał od razu, kiedy tylko pozwolono mu wejść.

Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, jak minął Curtisa w drzwiach.

— Wytłumacz mi, co się stało — poprosił Shiro, ubrany jedynie w podkoszulek i krótkie spodnie. Wyglądał na bardzo niezadowolonego, ale starał się to ukryć.

Keith spojrzał na niego, jakby miał do niego wyrzut o to, że sam się tego nie domyślił.

Starszy mężczyzna westchnął ciężko, błagając o anielską cierpliwość.

— Chcę znać całą sytuację, Keith. Inaczej ci nie pomogę.

Młodszy odetchnął głęboko i zaczął opowiadać całą historię, co chwilę przeklinając Lance'a.

Shiro słuchał go z uwagą, by w końcu zmarszczyć brwi i nie odzywać się przez parę minut, zastanawiając się.

— I co mam zrobić? — zapytał Keith, nie wytrzymując czekania.

— A co byś chciał?

— Nie mam pojęcia!

— A jakiego skutku oczekujesz?

— … Żeby się wypchał?

— Czyli nie chcesz z nim być? W takim razie w czym problem?

— Chcę z nim być, w tym właśnie jest problem!

— To raczej tak nie brzmiało.

Keith jęknął sfrustrowany i zacisnął pięści, w końcu zwijając się w kłębek, jakby nie wiedział już, co mówić ani myśleć.

Shiro usiadł obok niego i poklepał go po ramieniu.

— Zaraz coś wymyślimy.

— … Na przykład?

— Najpierw musisz się uspokoić. Lance'owi też musimy dać na to czas.

Keith jeszcze bardziej przytulił się do swoich kolan.

— Myślę, że powinniście porozmawiać jeszcze raz, kiedy obaj przestaniecie złorzeczyć drugiemu. Może dasz mu jakieś kwiaty?

— Może — powiedział niepewny i nieprzekonany Keith.

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Keith odetchnął głęboko, próbując w ten sposób uspokoić nerwy. Był osobą z dużym doświadczeniem, jeśli chodziło o wszelkiego rodzaju bitwy czy walki, w których niemal nigdy nie przegrywał. Często dawał sobie radę z odwracaniem pozornie beznadziejnych sytuacji. W tym jednak momencie podarowanie kwiatów ukochanemu wydawało się znacznie trudniejsze i bardziej stresujące od tego wszystkiego. Powodowało, że naprawdę zastanawiał się nad wycofaniem, w końcu Lance już raz stwierdził, że nie chce z nim być.

Ale nie.

Keith miał prawo do szczęścia, tak samo jak i Lance, nawet jeśli ten drugi nie myślał o tym w ten sposób. Dawny paladyn mimo zdenerwowania zamierzał użyć wszelkich możliwych środków, jeśli to byłoby koniecznie, również siły, by w końcu Kubańczyk wbił sobie to do swojego głupiego łba.

Westchnął ostatni raz i otworzył drzwi do pokoju, w którym znajdował się Lance. 

— Lance…?

… Poprawka, w którym _ powinien _ się znajdować Lance, a nie było w nim żywego ducha. Łóżko było uprzątnięte oraz gotowe do przyjęcia kolejnego pacjenta, wszystko co mogłoby być brudne, zostało wyczyszczone.

Gdyby nie miał całkowitej pewności, że właśnie tutaj powinien znajdować się Kubańczyk, powiedziałby, że pomylił pokoje.

Nic nie słyszał o żadnych przenosinach.

Poczuł nagłą wściekłość i o mało znowu nie rzucił krzesłem o ścianę, ale w ostatniej chwili zdążył się opanować, ograniczając się do agresywnego podeptania przyniesionych na zgodę kwiatów.

Jakaś mała cząstka jego wiedziała, że taka gwałtowność była całkowicie niepotrzebna, w końcu naprawdę mogli go po prostu przenieść, druga za to odczuwała mściwą satysfakcję. 

Spojrzał na zniszczony bukiet.

— Jebać to — stwierdził elokwentnie, wychodząc z pomieszczenia w celu znalezienia kogokolwiek, kto mógłby coś wiedzieć o lokalizacji Kubańczyka.

Przez pół korytarza zostawiał za sobą szlak z płatków kwiatów i liści.

Poszukiwania nie trwały długo, chociaż i tak zajęło mu to więcej czasu niż się tego spodziewał. Przyzwyczaił się, że Romelle była zawsze w pobliżu laboratorium, więc nie spodziewał się jej w jednym ze wspólnych pokoi.

Kobieta, jak zresztą ostatnio zawsze, wyglądała na zestresowaną. Cały czas rozglądała się dookoła siebie, jak gdyby czegoś szukała, jednak robiła to na tyle nieobecnie, że nie zauważyła jego nadejścia.

Tylko ze względu na to nie rozpoczął ich rozmowy od krzyku.

— Romelle? — zapytał cicho, by jej wystraszyć.

Kobieta podskoczyła spanikowana i od razu uniosła dłonie, by osłonić głowę. Chwilę później je opuściła, kiedy przekonała się, że jednak nikt jej nie atakuje. Spojrzała na Keitha i od razu dało się zauważyć jej zaskoczenie. Mimo to próbowała zamaskować je uśmiechem, który nie wyglądał na zbyt przekonujący

— Keith. Wybacz, nie spodziewałam się ciebie.

Keith odpuścił sobie komentarz, że gdyby spodziewała się kogokolwiek, to zareagowałaby w trochę inny sposób.

— Dlaczego? — zapytał jeszcze spokojnie. —  Mieszkamy tu razem.

Machnęła dłonią, jakby to był nieważny szczegół.

— Nie widziałam cię od paru dni.

— Musiałem coś przemyśleć — wyjaśnił wymijająco. — Wiesz może, gdzie jest Lance?

— N-nie — powiedziała zbyt szybko, by nie było to kłamstwem. — Nie mam pojęcia gdzie on jest.

W tym momencie stracił cierpliwość, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu, by przypadkiem nie uciekła.

— Gdzie. On. Jest.

Spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem, jakby już widziała, jak jego ręka unosi się i zadaje jej cios z powodu nie udzielenia odpowiedzi. W innej sytuacji próbowałby się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, bo to nie było jej normalne zachowanie. Znali się tyle, że już dawno powinna się nauczyć, że nic jej nie zrobi.

Pokręciła tylko głową, nie chcąc mówić.

Keith odetchnął głęboko, żeby nie zacząć krzyczeć. 

— Romelle, proszę…

Wiedziała, jakie było to dla niego ważne, nie istniała możliwość, że nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy.

Spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz.

— Poleciał. Sobie. Daleko. — Każde słowo wypowiadała wolno, jakby martwiła się, że w przeciwnym razie do niego nie dotrą.

Nie było to bezpodstawne. 

— Poleciał? — powtórzył bezrozumnie. — Jak to poleciał?

Romelle wyglądała, jakby potrafiła sobie wyobrazić tysiąc miejsc, gdzie znacznie bardziej wolałaby się znajdować. 

— Po prostu, miał to zrobić wcześniej, w sumie zaraz po balu, ale wyszło to całe zamieszanie i zrobili to dwa dni temu.

Keith zaczął nią potrząsać. 

— Co miał zrobić wcześniej? Polecieć? Gdzie?

— … Nie możesz zapytać kogoś innego? — spytała błagalnym głosem.

— Romelle!

Westchnęła ciężko. 

— Dlaczego myślisz, że powiedzieliby mi, gdzie lecą? Wiem tylko tyle, że zrobił to dlatego, żeby coś naprawić.

Keith mocniej zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu. 

— Coran mówi ci o wszystkim — powiedział. — Powiesz przynajmniej, gdzie on jest? Może od niego dowiem się więcej.

— … Jest z Lance'em.

Mężczyzna przez chwilę przyglądał się jej w milczeniu. 

— Gdzie?! — wrzasnął w końcu, powodując tym samym, że w oczach kobiety pojawiły się łzy.

— Mówiłam ci, że nie wiem! Przestań krzyczeć!

— Niby dlaczego miałby ci nie mówić?!

— Zapytaj go jak wróci, skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć!

— Czyli kiedy?

— Kiedyś — powiedziała, nagle się wyrywając. Z oczu wciąż leciały jej łzy, ale jednocześnie sypały się z nich iskry, jak gdyby miała już wszystkiego dość i była gotowa do walki z wszystkimi. — Nawet nie próbuj za mną iść.

Keith prychnął. 

— Dlaczego pozwoliłaś mu lecieć? — zapytał jeszcze. — Przecież wciąż jest słaby.

— W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, — powiedziała, odwracając się do niego plecami. Widział zaciśnięte pięści i aż był zaskoczony, że go nie uderzyła — nie próbuję kontrolować życia innych ludzi. 

Z tymi słowami wyszła.

***

Lance nie chciał tego robić, co, jak przypuszczał, było całkiem zrozumiałe, skoro nikt nie wiedział, jak to może się skończyć. Decyzja, by wybrać się tutaj pochodziła z desperacji.

Na całe szczęście nie czuł się aż tak obolały, a jego stara zbroja paladyna, zgodnie z przypuszczeniami, pasowała idealnie, chociaż przez moment obawiał się, że będzie inaczej. 

Wiedział, że Coran i reszta załogi obserwuje go z statku, gotowa do interwencji w razie potrzeby. Niestety Lance zdawał sobie również sprawę z tego, że jeśli coś wymknęłoby się spod kontroli, niewiele mogliby zrobić. 

Przypuszczał, że taki był smutny los bohaterów.

Odetchnął głęboko. 

Nigdy wcześniej nie przemknęło mu przez myśl to, że ponownie znajdzie się na Oriande, w tym samym miejscu, gdzie Allura i Honerva zdobyły swoje moce.

Nie miał pojęcia, jak to wytłumaczyć, ale wszystko dookoła wydawało się… wyblakłe? Martwe? Jakby od tysięcy lat nikt tutaj nie był, jedynie asteroida, która postanowiła zniszczyć całe to miejsce. Cały czas musiał uważać na unoszące się mniejsze i większe kawałki skał, niektóre przecinał bayardem. Jego zadaniem było dostanie się tam, gdzie niegdyś, przypuszczalnie, znajdowało się centrum. 

Chociaż Oriande w żaden sposób nie było związane z Ziemią, to jednak patrzenie na to, jak wszystko zostało zniszczone oraz zapomniane, sprawiało, że po prostu czuł się smutny. Nic nie powinno odejść w ten sposób. 

Im dalej szedł, tym bardziej przygnębiająca i przytłaczająca stawała się atmosfera, coraz więcej odłamków próbowało go trafić, na całe szczęście jak dotąd udawało mu się wszystkiego uniknąć.

Naprawdę miał nadzieję, że cała ta wyprawa jednak nie była na próżno i znajdzie to, czego potrzebowali, w przeciwnym razie…

Zaczynał żałować, że nie było z nim nikogo innego, kogoś, z kim mógłby się podzielić myślami lub przynajmniej kogoś kto zapewniłby, że jeśli Lance’owi nie uda się wrócić, to Keithowi zostaną przekazane przeprosiny. 

Nie wiedział jak dużo czasu minęło, ale w końcu dotarł tam, gdzie powinien. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję. Znalazł coś, co w przeszłości prawdopodobnie wyglądało jak świątynia. Żadnej innej konstrukcji w zasięgu oka nie zauważył.

Wszedł do środka i mimo swojej zbroi, zaczął odczuwać zimno. Albo to były tylko nerwy?

Nawet nie musiał schodzić do podziemi ani niczego takiego, pomieszczenie w którym się znalazł było bardzo małe. Na każdej ścianie znajdowały się malunki, które nie miały dla niego żadnego sensu, a na środku, na podwyższeniu, znajdował się biały kryształ.  

Pozwolił sobie na delikatny uśmiech. Przynajmniej jedna część się udała.

Może nawet nic się nie stanie, pomyślał, podchodząc i po chwili dotykając kryształu.

Nagle oślepiło go białe światło, przez moment nie pozwalając na dostrzeżenie niczego konkretnego. Kiedy tylko zniknęło, zaraz pożałował, że jednak nie pozostało, mimo że oczy go piekły. 

Właśnie patrzyli się na niego jego wszyscy przyjaciele — z taką wściekłością oraz nienawiścią w oczach, jakiej nigdy by się po nich nie spodziewał. To był wzrok zarezerwowany dla najgorszych wrogów, którzy już dawno powinni odejść z tego świata, by nie narobić więcej szkód. 

Od razu zaschło mu w gardle. 

Pidge podeszła do niego pierwsza, jak gdyby tylko czekała na tę okazję. Na ustach miała okrutny uśmiech i wyglądało na to, że to co miała zamiar powiedzieć, sprawi jej ogromną przyjemność. 

— Hej, Lance. Kto by pomyślał, że znajdę śmieć w takim właśnie miejscu. 

Szok na jego twarzy sprawił, że uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. 

— Czemu tak się na mnie patrzysz? Nie wiedziałeś, że wszyscy mamy cię dość? Nic nie robisz, tylko siedzisz na tej planecie, przeszkadzasz Coranowi i Romelle, jakby nie mieli lepszych rzeczy na głowie niż zajmowanie się tobą. A nie, poczekaj, jesteś przydatny, tylko i wyłącznie dzięki temu, co dała ci Allura. Przydałoby się trochę więcej własnej inicjatywy, Lance. 

Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem kryształ, na którym zaciskał dłoń, jeszcze się nie roztrzaskał. 

Nie zauważył, jak Pidge odeszła, a jej miejsce zajął Hunk, który przeciwieństwie do niej wyglądał na smutnego, rozczarowanego, a mimo to gotowego do walki. 

— Lance… — Brzmiało to źle, bo dawny paladyn nigdy nie wymawiał jego imienia w ten sposób, tak bardzo pozbawiony nadziei.

Lance naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć następnych słów, ale odkrył, że nie może się ani poruszać ani odzywać. 

— Myślałem, że to będzie wyglądać w inny sposób. Myślałem, że się zmienisz, że staniesz się bardziej odpowiedzialny, dorosły. Mam wrażenie, że Voltron niczego cię nie nauczył, wciąż zachowujesz się jak nieświadomy niczego dzieciak.  Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że śmierć Allury oraz odpowiedzialność za całą planetę sprawi, że przestaniesz tak robić.

Kolejnym w kolejności był Shiro, który wyglądał na tak wściekłego, że bez problemu mógłby gołymi rękoma zniszczyć górę. 

— Wiesz, zawsze było mi zbyt ciebie szkoda, by to powiedzieć. Kuron, Lance, Kuron. Mogłeś temu zapobiec, przecież on do ciebie mówił, że coś jest nie tak! Mogłeś się domyślić! Lub nawet nie to, o tylu rzeczach wiedziałeś lub przynajmniej się domyślałeś, Lance, dlaczego niczego nie zrobiłeś?! Bałeś się?! Czego niby?! Że cię odtrącimy?! — Nagle Shiro się uśmiechnął i uspokoił. — No cóż… doczekałeś się. 

Odszedł, nawet nie spoglądając w tył. 

Lance miał dość, chciałby móc krzyczeć, błagać, bronić się, zrobić cokolwiek, by tak po prostu nie tkwić w miejscu i nie powtarzać sobie w kółko, że to prawda, że nie muszą mu o tym wszystkim przypominać. 

Normalnie wiedziałby że tak nie myślą, ale w tym momencie nie było  _ normalnie _ . 

Tu i teraz go nienawidzili.

Kiedy podeszły kolejne osoby, miał nadzieję, że jakimś cudem po prostu rozpłynie się w powietrzu. 

Allura wyglądała tak samo, jak tamtego dnia, gdy odeszła. Prawdziwa księżniczka, bohaterka, ta, która uratowała miliony istnień. W oczach miała pożałowanie i żal, że kiedykolwiek poznała Lance’a. Za rękę trzymał ją Lotor, sprawiający wrażenie niesamowicie szczęśliwego oraz dumnego z siebie. 

— Lance. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda? — zapytała Allura, nie czekając na odpowiedź, która i tak by nie nastąpiła. — Jestem ciekawa, jak się czułeś po tym, gdy pozwoliłeś mi umrzeć i jak się czujesz teraz. Pewnie miałeś nadzieję, że ci wybaczyłam, skoro dałam ci alteańskie znaki? — Pokręciła głową, jakby rozmawiała z niegrzecznym dzieckiem. — Dałam ci je, bo chciałam, byś każdego dnia przypominał sobie co zrobiłeś i za jaką cenę. Nigdy nie miałeś o mnie zapomnieć, to byłby zbyt łaskawy los. 

Uniosła drugą dłoń i delikatnie przyłożyła ją do policzka Lance’a. Była zimna, jak u trupa. 

— Gardzę tobą, Lance. 

Z tymi słowami odeszła razem z Lotorem, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby właśnie zrobiła coś dobrego i oczekiwała pochwały. 

Lance miał ochotę zwymiotować. 

Wiedział, co będzie następne, zdążył się już tego domyślić. W myślach błagał, by to nie nastąpiło.

Keith podszedł do niego, wyglądając na szczęśliwszego niż widział go kiedykolwiek podczas pobytu na Nowej Altei. On również trzymał kogoś za rękę, ale była to postać niewyraźna, jakby Lance nie miał prawa się dowiedzieć, kto to był.

— Nawet nie wiesz, — zaczął dawny czarny paladyn bez żadnego powitania — jak mi jest dobrze bez ciebie, Lance. Minęło sporo czasu, ale nareszcie nie martwię się o to, czy pan bezużyteczny jeszcze przeżyje dzień, w końcu mogę przestać udawać i odnaleźć swoje szczęście bez ciebie! Widzisz, — uniósł dłoń razem z niewyraźną postacią — znalazłem kogoś, kogo ja kocham i kto mnie kocha, kogoś, kto mnie nie odtrąci, kogoś kto nie złamie mi serca i będzie przy mnie na zawsze. Dziękuję, Lance, że zmusiłeś mnie do tego, żebym zaczął szukać!

Nagle wszystko zniknęło, Keith, jego partner, cała reszta paladynów Voltrona. Zamiast nich pojawiły się dwa Lwy, Czerwony i Niebieski. Od obu wyczuwał głębokie rozczarowanie, niechęć do przebywania w tym samym miejscu co Lance, pragnienie, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od niego i jego głupoty. 

Dopiero to sprawiło, że poczuł, jak łzy lecą mu po policzkach, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, by je powstrzymać lub przynajmniej otrzeć. 

Nawet nie próbował się ruszyć, gdy Niebieski Lew nagle otworzył paszczę i go pochłonął. 

Znowu znalazł się w pomieszczeniu z kryształem. Wydawało mu się, że rysunki na ścianach jeszcze chwilę temu świeciły, jednak teraz zniknął po tym ślad.

Jedyną różnicą było to, że niedaleko Lance’a znajdował się Biały Lew. Wyglądał, jakby najmniejszy dotyk miał sprawić, że rozpłynąłby się i nigdy już nie wrócił. 

Kubańczyk wyczuwał płynącą od niego pochwałę, jak gdyby coś udało mu się zrobić, ale czuł jedynie wielkie zmęczenie, pochwała nie miała dla niego żadnej wartości. 

Nareszcie mógł zabrać z podwyższenia kryształ.

Biały Lew wciąż do niego mówił, przesyłał obrazy oraz uczucia, uczył, co Lance będzie musiał zrobić, gdy tylko wróci na Nową Alteę. 

Kiedy tylko stworzenie przestało mówić i zniknęło, od razu wyruszył w poszukiwaniu statku.

***

Keith był pewien, że swoim aktualnym wyrazem twarzy byłby w stanie wygrać bitwę nawet nie wyciągając broni. Mimo to podpierał ścianę hangaru, oczekując na powrót tego chuja, gotów porwać go, jeśli nie będzie chciał rozmawiać.

Nawet zastanawiał się, jakie pomieszczenie wybrać, by w razie potrzeby go przetrzymać i jakich metod użyć, by upewnić się, że nie ucieknie przed czasem.

Nie miał zamiaru zaakceptować powtórki z rozrywki. 

Parę osób pytało się, co on w ogóle robił w hangarze, ale szybko dały sobie z tym spokój, preferując swój obecny stan zdrowia. 

I dobrze, nie miał na nich czasu ani chęci.

Statek wleciał do hangaru pół godziny później.

Pierwszą osobą, która wyszła z pokładu był Coran, wyglądający na bardzo zmęczonego i niezadowolonego z ekspedycji.

Keith był jednak zbyt skupiony na swoim celu, żeby się nim przejąć. 

Gdy w końcu zobaczył  _ jego _ , zmęczonego i nerwowo drapiącego ramiona, poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu mocniej walić w piersi.

Lance dał sobie chwilę, by się rozejrzeć, wyglądając przy tym na bardzo zaskoczonego, gdy tylko spostrzegł Keitha, nie spodziewając się go. Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, a jego twarz przybierała coraz wścieklejszy wyraz. 

Ruszył w stronę mężczyzny, rozpychając się łokciami, by szybciej przejść. 

Kiedy tylko znalazł się obok Keitha, od razu go pocałował. Zanurzył palce we włosach mężczyzny, jeszcze bardziej zmniejszając odległość między nimi.

Keith, po pierwszym zaskoczeniu, chętnie się przyłączył. Sytuacja wyglądała dużo lepiej niż zakładał. Nie musiał się fatygować i porywać ukochanego, skoro ten sam uwięził go tym… Keithowi brakowało epitetu na tak dobry pocałunek.

Nawet nie wiedział ile tak trwali.

Nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby robili to jeszcze długo, długo dłużej, ale Lance odsunął się od niego i z poważną miną niemal warknął:

— Nie oddam cię innemu.

— Też nie mam takiego zamiaru — zapewnił Keith dużo cieplejszym tonem głosu.

Lance wtulił głowę w jego pierś. 

— Przepraszam. Kocham cię.

Keith objął go mocno i tym razem to on zaczął głaskać włosy ukochanego. Nie spodziewał się tego, myślał, że czekają ich długie godziny kłótni i rękoczynów, a nie pogodzenie przy pierwszym spotkaniu.

Coś musiało się zmienić, jedynie on nie wiedział co takiego.

Wiedział natomiast, że dowie się wszystkiego ze szczegółami, gdy już zmusi Lance'a do odespania worów pod oczami.

***

Lance najwyraźniej nie zamierzał iść spać, bo od dziesięciu minut siedział na łóżku i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w Keitha, wyraźnie na coś czekając.

— Lance? — zapytał w końcu dawny czarny paladyn, nie mogąc znieść milczenia. — Co jest?

— Chcę, żebyś położył się ze mną.

To była jedna z tych rzeczy, których Keith się nie spodziewał. Przynajmniej nie tak szybko. Z drugiej strony już raz tak zrobili, prawda?

— Jesteś pewien?

— Jak tego, że jesteś uroczy.

Keith w odpowiedzi rzucił się na łóżko, od razu chowając twarz w poduszce.

Lance uśmiechnął się ciepło i pocałował go w ramię. 

— Wiesz… — zaczął niepewnie. — Chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać.

Drugi mężczyzna uniósł głowę i spojrzał na ukochanego z zainteresowaniem.

— O czym?

— O tym, co udało mi się osiągnąć opowiem wam wszystkim jutro, ale… jest coś, co dotyczy bezpośrednio ciebie.

Keith powstrzymał się od okrzyku „Wiedziałem!”, który był zbędny w tej sytuacji. Miał rację, naprawdę coś się zmieniło. 

— Słucham.

Lance zaczął nerwowo drapać się po ramieniu. Drugi mężczyzna postanowił spróbować go uspokoić poprzez delikatne przytulenie. Kubańczyk parę razy odetchnął głęboko i w końcu zaczął opowiadać. 

— No dobra. — Lance uścisnął dłoń ukochanego. — Ja… miałem kilka wizji. Taki test, czy jestem godny, ufam przyjaciołom. No wiesz. — Keith nie wiedział, ale wolał nie przerywać. — No i… ty… byłeś z innym. Nie miał twarzy i w sumie i sam na to pozwoliłem, kiedy z tobą zerwałem, ale… Nie zostaw mnie, okej?

Keith uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie. Praktycznie nic z tego nie zrozumiał, ale na razie jego ukochany potrzebował wsparcia, o to, o co w tym chodziło, mógł dowiedzieć się kiedy indziej.

— Prędzej trafię do kosmicznego zakonu niż ciebie zostawię, Lance. Za długo próbuję z tobą być, by teraz to stracić.

— To na pewno wyglądałoby wspaniale, ale jednak wolę cię obok siebie. I dlatego… Keith zamiast kłócić się o to, że nie śpisz, bo mnie pilnujesz, może to ze sobą pogodzimy?

Nie spodziewał się tego i… Huh.

— Chyba wiem do czego zmierzasz.

— Naprawdę?

— Ale dokończ.

— Nie, chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie.

— Ty zacząłeś, ty powinieneś skończyć.

— Powiedz to.

— Ty powiedz.

— Wcale nie wiesz!

— Wiem. Ustalimy ze wszystkimi zmiany, według których będziemy cię pilnować — powiedział zadowolony oraz dumny z siebie Keith.

— …. Co? — Lance wyglądał, jakby Keithowi właśnie wyrosła druga głowa i nie do końca wiedział, co ma z tym zrobić.

— Nie o to ci chodziło? — zapytał dawny czarny paladyn, mrużąc oczy.

— Oczywiście że nie, głupku! — Lance zaczął się śmiać.

— … To o co?

— O to, że od dziś to również twoje łóżko, głuptasie.

Jeśli ktoś zapytałby teraz Keitha o zdanie, to wypowiedź Kubańczyka brzmiała znacznie mniej logicznie niż to, co on wymyślił.

— Co…?

— Będziemy spać razem. Wtedy będę bezpieczny, bo te twoje puchate uszka — Lance zaczął głaskać uszy Keitha — na pewno usłyszą zagrożenie.

… To miało swój sens.

— To jest jakiś sposób.

— W dodatku będę mógł robić tak! — Lance położył głowę na klatce piersiowej Keitha, jakby była poduszką. Drugi mężczyzna w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się delikatnie i zaczął bawić się włosami ukochanego.


	11. Chapter 11

Nadszedł ten dzień, wyczekiwany przez wielu. 

Dzień, w którym nareszcie spełniło się marzenie wszystkich mieszkańców. 

Dzień, podczas którego udało im się uratować Nową Alteę. 

Lance znajdował się na podwyższeniu, a przed nim stał cały tłum Alteańczyków, wyczekujących na jego znak.

W tej podniosłej chwili nie potrafił powstrzymać się od nerwów, przez co cały czas drapał ramię. Panicznie bał się porażki, mimo dosyć klarownych instrukcji Białego Lwa. Mieli tylko i wyłącznie jedną szansę, nikt więcej by mu nie zaufał, gdyby się nie udało. 

Wyprostował się, próbując przynajmniej sprawiać wrażenie wyższego i bardziej pewnego siebie, niż był w rzeczywistości. 

Jedyne na co miał ochotę, to schować się w sierści Aslana, zabrać ze sobą Keitha i nigdy stamtąd nie wychodzić. 

Pokręcił delikatnie głową, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy tego ruchu. Nie mógł okazywać niepewności, nie w momencie, kiedy wszystko nareszcie miało się skończyć. Był winien to tym ludziom, za te wszystkie lata. 

Ale to było tak po prostu, po ludzku, trudne. 

Niespodziewanie ktoś wziął go za rękę, na całe szczęście doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, kim była ta osoba. Z ulgą oparł się o ukochanego i odchylił głowę, żeby go zobaczyć. Keith uśmiechał się do niego pocieszająco i zarazem z wielką dumą, jakby Lance właśnie miał zrobić coś wielkiego. 

W pewnym sensie tak było, nawet jeśli Kubańczyk odczuwał w tym momencie więcej nerwów niż poczucia triumfu. 

Po jego bokach zaraz stanęli Coran i Romelle, oboje z podobnymi uśmiechami. Starszy mężczyzna pozwolił sobie na poklepanie po ramieniu Lance’a, próbując go w tym sposób zmotywować. Jedyna kobieta w towarzystwie zignorowała ich i od razu szturchnęła Keitha łokciem. Czarnowłosy uniósł pytająco brwi, ale po chwili odpowiedział podobnym gestem.

Romelle uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie, przechylając głowę.

— Jak skrzywdzisz Lance'a, to cię pobiję, jasne?  — zapytała żartobliwie, chociaż w jej oczach widać było powagę.

— Nie spodziewałbym się niczego innego  —  odpowiedział Keith, nadal wyglądając na zaskoczonego.

—  Nie krzycz na mnie więcej.

Keith spoważniał.

— Nie będę

— Słodziak  — zaśmiał się Lance. Spojrzeli na niego.  — No co?

Romelle wyglądała, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale jednak się powstrzymała, ostatecznie wybierając coś innego.

— Czy ty go podrywasz?  — zapytał ją mężczyzna.

—  Nie, po prostu twój ukochany sprawił… trochę problemów.

— Masz szczęście  — uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej Kubańczyk.  —  Jest mój i go nie oddam.  — Pocałował Keitha w podbródek.

Coran odchrząknął, wyglądając przy tym na niemal smutnego.

— Powinniśmy niedługo zaczynać.

Lance jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem tłum. 

— Myślisz, że tyle osób wystarczy?  — zapytał niepewnie. To nie tak, że było ich niewiele, ale zawsze mogło być ich niewystarczająco. Inna sprawa, że nie mogli poprosić mieszkańców innych planet o pomoc, w tej sytuacji nie potrafiliby niczego zdziałać. Jednymi ludźmi, których można było określić jako obcych i którzy znajdowali się w zbiorowisku, byli dawni paladyni Voltrona, bardziej gościnnie, niż żeby pomóc.

— Musi.

Kubańczyk naprawdę nienawidził tego słowa.

—  Dacie radę  — zapewnił ich Keith.

Lance odetchnął głęboko, dając sobie ostatnią szansę na opanowanie nerwów.

— Okej, jestem gotowy  — skłamał, co pewnie wyczuli wszyscy, ale nikt na szczęście mu tego nie wytknął.

— Powodzenia… kochanie?  —  powiedział Keith, delikatnie gładząc dłonią jego ramię, by zaraz z niechęcią je puścić.

— Dasz sobie radę.  —  Tym razem Romelle klepnęła Kubańczyka w ramię i uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie. Coran zachęcająco kiwnął głową.  — No dalej, idź.

Lance ruszył do przodu.

Plan brzmiał na bardzo prosty. Wszyscy mieszkańcy mieli za zadanie przesłać swoją energię do Nowej Altei, a Kubańczyk przy jej pomocy oraz kryształu, który został przez niego wcześniej zdobyty, miał odnowić życie Białego Lwa, dzięki czemu planeta najprawdopodobniej, prawie w stu procentach, przestałaby umierać.

Brzmiało to cudownie.

Nie potrafił wypatrzyć w tłumie ani Pidge, ani Hunka, ani Shiro, co nawet nie wiedział czy było pocieszeniem, czy wręcz przeciwnie.

Uniósł do góry dłonie, co było ustalonym znakiem dla ludzi, by zaczęli działać.

Widok przed nim stał się tak niesamowity, że niemal zapomniał jakie w ogóle było jego zadanie.

Każdy mieszkaniec przyklęknął. Wszystko co znajdowało się przed nim zaczęło świecić przyjemnym, błękitnym blaskiem, przez co nikogo nie było widać.

Miał wrażenie, że uderzył w niego świeży podmuch wiatru.

Stał przez chwilę, próbując wchłonąć wszystko co się działo, aż w końcu i on przyklęknął, a wtedy zaczęła się dziać prawdziwa magia. Zdawało mu się, że przez dłonie przepływała mu energia życiowa tysiąca istnień, połączona w jedną, niesamowitą całość. Od wszystkich dało się wyczuć spokój, chęć współpracy oraz gotowość do wszelkich czynów, by uratować ich dom, ich planetę, ich Nową Alteę.

Zamknął oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć Białego Lwa, którego widział parę dni wcześniej i następnie przelać ten widok do życia.

Gdyby ktoś go zapytał, jak to właściwie było możliwe i co się dokładnie działo, nie potrafiłby odpowiedzieć na te pytania.

Wiedział tylko tyle, że gdy otworzył oczy przed nim stała kobieta, której widok od razu przywoływał do myśli słowo „pani”. Cała jaśniała i błyskała, jakby jej ciało składało się z czystej energii, która ledwo przybrała bardziej ludzką postać, co pewnie było prawdą. Gdyby ktoś spróbowałby wypatrzeć dokładniej jej rysy twarzy, pewnie straciłby wzrok. Mimo to Lance miał wrażenie, że się uśmiechała i nawet kiwnęła mu głową, zanim odwróciła się do tłumu.

— Dziękuję!  — zawołał głos, którego Kubańczyk nigdy później nie zdołał opisać.  — Dziękuję, mieszkańcy Nowej Altei! Dzięki waszej pomocy, waszej determinacji oraz waszemu pragnieniu, by ta planeta istniała jak najdłużej, udało wam się przywrócić mnie do życia. Przysięgam zatem, że nigdy podobne troski was nie spotkają oraz zrobię wszystko, byście tego nie pożałowali! Jam jest Biały Lew, wasz nowy obrońca oraz opiekun!

Po tych słowach postać zniknęła.

Tłum ryknął z radości, a Lance po raz pierwszy od dawna pomyślał, że nareszcie wszystko zaczyna się układać.


End file.
